Levi and Eren
by SunInside
Summary: Levi is in love with Eren, but thinks that Eren hates him. Eren is in love with Levi, but thinks Levi sees him only as a brat. Will they find out what they share before their feelings break them both? (lol worst summary ever) Warning: Contains yaoi and smut.. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED
1. Attraction

To burn with desire and keep quiet about it is the greatest punishment we can bring on ourselves.

Because, if you can love someone, and keep loving them, without being loved back . . . then that love has to be real.

It hurts too much to be anything else.

He dressed for the day, repeating the monotonous pattern of the buttoning of a shirt, the buckling of a belt. His fingers were tired.

There was a veil over his eyes. It replaced the suffering with cold malice. It hid everything.

Levi had always believed in putting on a good face.

Presenting himself with all of the confidence and superiority that a captain should have, showing not a whisper nor blink of weakness.

No one knew what kinds of battles stormed below Levi's composure, what sort of monsters ravaged his insides. With every moment, they burned in his veins like wildfire. They set forth something from his heart that scorched him to the bone.

His passion was incessant. His lust rampant. His thoughts raged, sizzling and crackling under the heat of his devotion. And all of them, the fibers and chemicals of every word in his mind, ceaselessly screamed out a single name.

Eren.

Levi tasted a bitter taste on his tongue. One which had remained in the Captain's mouth ever since the day he and Eren Jaeger had first met.

Humans are all born with a box of matches inside them, but we cannot strike all of them by ourselves. Levi learned this the hard way. Eren's voice had spilled into Levi's ears in their currents of gasoline, a seeping poison that leaked into every atom of the Captain's body. And then, a deep, roaring flame of ambition and courage set in Eren's gaze sent Levi up in flames, melting his unwilling heart immutably and unconditionally.

Levi resented his love.

The carnal lust and unassailable desire that he held wrapped inside for Eren did nothing for the Captain but cause him great suffering. Levi had grasped the postulate that Eren felt nothing for him long ago. His hopes had bereft him one by one in falling petals from a dying flower, until there were none. His own fierce love had ruined him.

Regardless of the circumstances however, Levi held the thought of the soldier close to him always. He watched Eren from the shadows, followed him, and secretly cherished him as he mutilated himself in doing it.

As if he could help himself.

The sun's morning rays spilled through Levi's bedroom window as he finished dressing in his Scout Regiment uniform for the day. He stared at his ghostly reflection, noting the bags beneath his eyes and the glow of his pale skin.

His boots thumped on the wooden ground as he exited his sleeping quarters. In the long hallway that lead to the entrance of headquarters, Commander Erwin joined with Levi, matching his stride.

"Good morning, Captain," Erwin said. "Were you briefed earlier on today's training schedule for the new recruits? We've decided to incorporate Jaeger into the training, considering his lack of fighting skills. Although he has the great asset of becoming a titan, he still has not learned the basic principles of being a scout regiment soldier."

"Understood," Levi muttered. His heart conducted a tap dance, queued at the sound of his love's name.

Erwin and Levi opened the front doors of the castle, stepping into the bright light of the sunrise. The recruits were already lined up in perfect formation, waiting for their captain and commander.

Levi picked out Eren instantly with his eyes, scanning the boy's tall, lean frame which was painfully familiar. The contours of his smooth muscles were just the same. Levi had memorized every inch of him. But the captain had yet to learn what those muscles looked like without the mask of clothing. What it would feel like to pull his fingers up the soft skin, feeling Eren's body, tracing the muscles slowly and meticulously. To drag his tongue around the planes of the soldier, to taste his heartbeat, to smell his desire.

These thoughts made Levi very uncomfortable in his tight-fitted pants as his sexual arousal gripped him with unwavering strength. As he walked, the fabric of his uniform brushed against his erection, causing him to choke back moans of desire. A lump of fresh misery formed in the Captain's throat as he concealed his boner to the best of his ability.

"Attention!" Erwin yelled at the soldiers. Instantly, they simultaneously saluted their leaders, pressing fists to their hearts.

Eren's salute was pristine. Levi looked at him with yearning, filling his eyes secretly with the soldier's wonder.

Sometimes, Levi wondered if anyone else saw it. And if so, did Eren look at anyone else like this?

Levi didn't want to know. He knew that if something that awful were to be true, Levi would die inside. He'd be slaughtered by his love, Decimated.

"Today is your first day of training," Erwin continued, pacing slowly in front of the rows of recruits. Levi leaned against a stone pillar and watched.

_I'm fine_, the captain thought to himself. _No one can tell. No one can tell what I'm thinking._

Levi told himself that this was just another day of pain. Another day of misery, of love. But also, another day of discretion. Another day of respect from those around him, another day of fooling all of them into thinking he felt nothing.

While inside, he broke more and more with every minute.

* * *

Eren stood amongst the ranks of the scout regiment, holding his salute firmly.

He didn't look at him. He faced his gaze foreword, looking at nothing, like everyone else.

But in his peripheral, he saw him.

Leaned against that stone pillar.

Eren wanted to scream.

"We're going to start today's training by reviewing the fighting tactics involved with your Omni-directional maneuver gear," Erwin said to the group. "These skills are very important to the scout regiment, and your only hope of killing any titans, as you've learned before today."

Eren tried desperately to pay attention. But his head swam.

Levi's presence was like a blasting heat wave.

It had always been that way, ever since Eren had first seen the captain. His piercing, icy gaze that sent chills through Eren's body whenever it fell on him. His porcelain skin, his ebony hair. Levi's beauty resembled a dark flower, modest and rich. His movements were graceful and serene.

And there he stood, against that pillar, seemingly holding the universe together. In other words, Eren had never wanted another human being so much in his entire life, and doubted that he ever would again.

Eren knew that he'd never look into Levi's eyes and see love. He'd never lie with him in moonlight, kiss him everywhere, and wear out the words that told the captain how much he loved him. They would never share in the euphoric blanket of intimacy, binding together by the strings of erotic acts of passion. No matter how many nights Eren lay wide awake thinking up such things, they would never come true. No matter how long Eren fawned over the captain in secret, wanting to rip away his clothes and reveal the beautiful soul beneath his eyes that Eren knew was there, Levi would _never_ love him.

After the recruits were finished being informed about their training for the day, Eren followed Mikasa and Armin to prepare his maneuver gear for the training drills.

"Eren," Mikasa said, sharpening her blades. "We all know that you have your titan ability, but don't rely on that completely. Don't forget that you still can't control it properly. Keeping that fact in mind, you must work harder to strengthen your ability to use your blades accurately to kill titans. You've never had good aim when it comes to slicing the nape of the neck."

"I know," Eren mumbled. "I'll work hard today."

But his mind was far away. For the first time, Eren found that his main focus wasn't on killing titans.

His focus was on Levi. The fact that he knew the captain was behind him, pacing through the recruits, inspecting the preparation for the training carefully. Levi's cold eyes swept across the soldiers, and Eren felt it. When he knew Levi was watching him, shivers strangled his spine, and his heart pounded.

Eren ached for the touch of his love. His skin tingled with desire.

He watched with sharp eyes as Levi joined commander Erwin beside a cluster of trees and began speaking with him silently. He leaned his weight on one hip, placing his hand on it.

Eren shuddered as the captain ran a few fingers through his black hair. His throat went dry and he clutched it, whimpering softly.

Mikasa and Armin left to join the other recruits who had finished preparing. Eren lingered, watching Levi. When the captain placed a finger on his lips in thought, Eren sighed, dragging his fingers lightly up his thigh. His eyes fluttered shut as his lust overwhelmed his body and blurred his ability to think straight.

"Levi," Eren's lips whispered. His face flushed at the sound of his own husky voice. The soldier's eyes cracked open, absorbing the calefaction coming from the appearance of the captain. His shape left an imprint in Eren's sight that remained in the darkness when Eren blinked.

The soldier breathed heavily as the intense conflagration in-between his legs became impossible to thwart. His reluctant fingers crept below his belt, and slowly made their way across his erection, ghosting over Eren's center of carnal desire with the slightest touch.

Even this light brush caused a whispered moan to escape Eren's throat. It wasn't enough. Eren made himself moan again at a louder decibel by touching his spot again with more force.

As the soldier squeezed his eyes shut, his vivid imagination replaced his own hand with Levi's. The captain's generous palm squeezed Eren's crotch, causing him to cry out as his body completely succumbed to his baser human instincts.

And he lost himself in the fantasy. Levi's skilled hand unbuttoned Eren's pants, and the captain's sly fingers slid down Eren's trembling naked skin, sending exploding shock waves of incalescence down his spine and into his erection.

Levi's other hand slithered up Eren's shirt, and his pointer and middle finger pressed into the soldier's nipple, massaging it in slow circles. Eren's chest pushed outwards, arching his back. His head lolled back as he released hoarse groans from his lungs.

Eren felt as the fingers in his pants wound around his erection and grabbed it. The electrifying pleasure that the first contact made caused Eren's legs begin to shake as he cried out again more strongly than before.

Levi's hand pumped his hardness with an amorous force, sending Eren into hysterics as his body quivered ferociously. The lips of his captain stole across the exposed neck of the soldier.

"Levi," Eren whispered again.

Levi smiled against Eren's skin.

Eren thrusted himself into Levi's grasp, fucking his fist with violent compulsion. Levi's movements became faster and stronger as Eren's cries of pleasure turned into screams that ripped from his diaphragm out of his throat. As he lost control of his hips, ramming into his captain with surety, the pleasure pooled deep in Eren's stomach, turning everything that wasn't Levi and the slick movement in his pants to mush.

Eren's breath evaded him as he went into a trance, enveloped in the moment, living and existing to the rhythm of Levi's hand flying on his dick. Eren wailed with pleasure, tearing up because Levi felt so good. He wanted to stay like that forever, yelling and screaming for more as Levi obliged, giving Eren nothing but pleasure as he erotically pumped him with astonishing power.

And in a bright, blinding, searing hot light of pure ecstasy, Eren reached his climax.

He howled and wailed as his semen gorged from his body, coating Levi's hand with it. His body trembled and convulsed in orgasm, causing his skin to radiate with electric fire. He felt his inner titan roar inside of him, threatening to burst out.

Eren rode out his orgasm, recovering from his paroxysm, taking control of his body again as euphoria rolled over him like a wave of restoring halcyon.

His eyes opened, and his delusion of Levi was gone. Eren felt ashamed.

Eren wanted to rip his heart out. Maybe then he wouldn't feel the love anymore. He'd be free of the agonizing desire which had seeped into every atom of his body, lacing into the stitches of his soul with no intention of leaving.

Levi had irrevocably stolen Eren's sanity, and there was no way for the soldier to march up to the commander to ask for it back.

Eren cleaned himself off silently and picked up his gear to join the others.

* * *

"The training today is commencing in the northern part of the forest today," Erwin explained to Levi. "We will be evaluating the recruits on not only their use of the maneuver gear, but the accuracy of their blade attacks."

Erwin's voice slowly faded into the background. All that Levi could focus on was the intense feeling of Eren's presence behind him.

The captain wondered if Eren was watching him, or even spared him a quick glance.

The thought was preposterous.

"Come on, Levi," Erwin said, getting on his horse. "Let's head for the forest now."

Levi mounted his horse, and followed the commander away from headquarters and towards the forest.

After spending most of his morning close to Eren, watching him intently with an unfaltering gaze, Levi felt more vulnerable than ever. As the sensation of straddling his legs spiraled through his body with a teasing vibrato, the Captain let his mind wander. He imagined himself spreading his legs in Eren's lap, wrapping his thighs around the soldier's hips. Where would Eren touch him? Would he run his hands around the legs, caressing the sensitive skin, and press their chests together forcibly? What would Eren's breath sound like in Levi's ear, and if Levi tongued him softly, their lips moving together in harmony, what kinds of noises would Eren make? And what if Levi let his hand venture down into Eren's pants, slowly massaging his penis as he pressed his lips into the soldier's neck? Would Eren like it? Perhaps, if Levi's touch was skilled and pleasurable enough for the soldier, could he make Eren fall in love with him?

The thoughts bade his body sore with lustful hunger.

Levi pushed his horse faster, feeling the wind rush through his hair and whistle in his ears. For reasons beyond his comprehension, the Captain felt himself running away from something. And that something caught up to him sooner than he expected, and Eren was everywhere.

The wind around his head turned into two strong hands running its fingers through Levi's hair. He closed his eyes and sighed, leaning into the sensual touch. The whistling in his ears turned into verbal whispers, murmuring the captain's name in a musical voice that sounded painfully familiar.

A gust from a strong breeze sent Levi's cape blowing behind him, fighting against his neck defiantly. The wind completely encircled the Captain's small body, and Eren's touch was all over him. Levi tipped his head up, allowing Eren's hands to slip in-between the buttons of his collar shirt and to brush against his skin tenderly.

"Eren," Levi whispered. He lost his stable state of mind and let his physical needs take over his senses. He was no longer to differ between imagination and reality as Eren's fondling became more persistent, coveting his consciousness with an enticing warmth that blurred out the world racing by around Levi.

And Levi's composure snapped when his longing for Eren became irresistible.

At the edge of the forest, Levi dismounted his horse, which traveled into the trees without him.

In a daze of delirium and sexual desire, Levi threw himself against a tree and touched himself all over, scrunching up his eyes and moaning loudly, unable to bridle his blinding lust for Eren.

He watched his logical world fall away as he dove head first into his fantasy.

Eren had mercy on Levi. He knew how much the Captain needed him, so he shot his hand into Levi's pants without holding back, taking his throbbing erection into his grasp and massaging it with the strength Levi thirsted for.

A groan strangled in Levi's tight throat came out as his back violently arched, sending his head flying backwards into the bark of the tree. The pain mixed with the erotic rubbing in Levi's pants and knocked the wind out of the Captain.

His hips thrusted his hardness into Eren's grasp savagely, causing Levi to cry out with pleasure. Eren chuckled in Levi's ear and dug his nails into Levi's abdomen. As Levi's muscles tensed with the brutal pleasure of Eren's flying fingers on his dick, his cries turned to screams. Levi knew that he couldn't hold on for long; Eren was_ so_ good, knowing exactly how to handle Levi in order to make the Captain's jaw tear open with pleasure.

"Ahhh….AHHHHH! EREN!"

Levi's ribs and lungs were crushed as the pressure from his intense orgasm made his body writhe. Ecstasy raced through his blood as his seed poured from his body all over the dirt ground. Levi's legs buckled under the force of his spasms, and on his knees, Eren helped Levi ride out his orgasm, moaning and gasping for air in the wake of the bright light of his climax that slowly began to subside. Levi recovered, Eren pumping him slowly into satisfaction.

Levi's mind returned to him. He looked around, realizing the utter shame of what he had just done. The things he had thought about. What would the commander think? More importantly, if Eren knew, what would he do?

_He would hate me, if he doesn't already._

Levi cleaned himself off. Memories of his erotic fantasy lingered in his mind, causing the humiliation to burn bright red on his cheeks.

_Poor me_, Levi chided himself bitterly. _A man wanting so badly to be loved, but too stubborn and scared to let his guard down. How utterly pathetic. I want him to love me, but I don't see why anyone would._

An angry sadness held him as he walked into the forest. He couldn't even cry.


	2. Torment

Levi jogged through the forest until he found commander Erwin, sitting on his horse, writing some notes down on a clipboard. Levi's horse stood nearby, grazing the forest grass.

Erwin turned at the sound of Levi's approaching footsteps.

"Where did you go, Captain?" Erwin asked, not looking up.

Levi mounted his horse again, and trotted over to Erwin.

"There was a malfunction in my gear that I was attending to," Levi lied. _More_ _like a malfunction in my pants._

"Ah," Erwin said. "That's alright then. But now that you're here, I'll fill you in on the progress of the recruits. We've been using wooden standees of titans as targets for the recruits. Mikasa Ackermann is the most successful in this training session so far, but that's not anything new. Ackermann is followed today by Eren Jaeger, which his strange; he normally doesn't succeed well in this field of combat. However, Ackermann claims that she had a talk with Jaeger earlier about this kind of fighting."

_So that's what they were talking about before_, Levi thought. He felt a wave of relief sweep over him. He was glad that the conversation had pertained to fighting methods, and not anything else.

Despite himself, Levi always felt a twinge of jealousy when Mikasa and Eren were together. It seemed as if Mikasa was a little too fond of the soldier. Levi wished that he could follow Eren everywhere he went like Mikasa did, protect him, talk to him, and be close to him. Levi knew he was stronger, wiser, and more experienced than Mikasa.

Levi shook the thoughts from his mind angrily.

The sounds of maneuver gear in use began echoing down to Levi and Erwin from above in the trees.

"Here comes Eren," Erwin said, smiling. "He's the first one done."

Levi's head snapped up, and he saw him.

His turquoise eyes caught the light of the afternoon sun. Eren flew through the air on his maneuver gear, his strong legs holding his body in perfect balance as he struck yet another standee, perfectly slicing the target. Eren descended and landed in front of Erwin and Levi.

Erwin beamed at Eren. "Good work, recruit. We may make a soldier out of you yet."

Eren looked to the left at Levi. The captain's heart went into hyper drive, but he held his nerve. He regarded Eren with cold eyes, revealing nothing to the soldier about what he really felt. This was the way Levi always looked at Eren.

"Don't get on your high horse just yet, Jaeger," Levi said to Eren. "You still have tons of training to complete before we let you actually fight any titans."

Eren regarded his Captain, and Levi saw his own icy gaze reflected right back at him.

"I know, Captain Levi."

His name coming from Eren made shivers creep up Levi's spine. He wanted Eren to say it again, to fill his ears with it.

Suddenly, a soldier came crashing into the clearing on his horse, panic in his eyes.

"What's wrong, recruit?" Erwin asked.

"Someone's gear malfunctioned really badly," The soldier responded. "They fell out of a tree and broke their leg really badly. They're bleeding everywhere!"

"Where did this happen?" asked the commander.

"At the opposite end of the forest!" The soldier said.

"We'd better get there quickly, before the soldier bleeds to death," Erwin said irritably. "Why is everyone's gear breaking today? Eren, you're probably all out of gas, you can ride with Levi."

_What? _

Levi choked down his fear and anticipation. Instead, he rolled his eyes at Eren.

"Come on then, recruit."

Eren jumped up onto the back of Levi's horse, and wrapped his arms around the captain's waist.

As they rode behind Erwin and the soldier, Levi's mind raced. His brain exploded with thoughts as Eren gripped his abdomen rightly, and as the movement of the horse sent Eren's hips grinding against Levi's.

_What could be worse than this?_ Levi thought as his sweaty hands gripped the reigns. _He's being dangled right in front of me. Stop, Eren. Don't ram your hips into me. Its… too good. Don't hold me like that… if you don't mean it that way. Please, Eren… It's cruel. _

Levi thanked god silently that no one could see the growing lust brimming in his eyes. He wanted the torture to end. But at the same time, he wanted Eren to go further. He'd never wanted Eren to touch him more in his life. His hands were so close… they were so low on his waist…. All Levi had to do was shift his body backwards, and Eren's hand would fall…

The heat of Eren straddling him behind was unbearable. Eren's legs pressed against Levi's as the rhythm of Eren's hips working into Levi's made the captain's mouth salivate. He panted as he tried to fight his body's urges, shivering violently every time Eren breathed down the nape of his neck. On many nights Levi had imagined that breath, hot and moist, unfurling down the captain's back. But now it was real. He could feel it against his skin like a sweeping fire, causing his brain to short out as it tried to fathom a way to fight the lust circulating through his body. It was utter torment. But at the same time, it was Elysium. The feeling of Eren, his taller body so tightly pressed against Levi… the captain knew that after this, it would hurt to feel anything else.

* * *

"We'd better get there quickly, before the soldier bleeds to death," Erwin said irritably. "Why is everyone's gear breaking today? Eren, you're probably all out of gas, you can ride with Levi."

_Ride with Levi? _

Eren's heart beat in his throat as he mounted the horse, sitting behind Levi.

He snaked his arms around Levi, feeling his toned muscles clenched beneath his grip.

Eren tried to control his nervous shaking as Levi directed the horse through the trees. The movement of the beast gave Eren no choice but to continuously ram into Levi from the back.

Eren adjusted his hips to the best of his ability, and by some fantastic stroke of luck, Levi was unable to feel his raging boner. It throbbed violently inside of Eren's pants, causing Eren to squeeze his eyes shut.

He wanted to set his hips free, to drive his boner into the Captains back until he found release. Eren's arms lowered on Levi's waist, dangerously close to the captain's dick. Eren wondered what would happen if he let his hand "Accidentally" Slip down and grab it. Would Levi like it if Eren took hold of it, and stroked it, pumped it, and massaged it until he came?

_No. Don't think like that. Levi would beat you to a pulp for thinking that way. _

The musty, sweet aroma of Levi wafted into Eren's nose, causing his eyelids to droop.

_Levi,_ Eren thought, as the forest around him and Levi flew past_. I know you don't love me._ _You think I'm a brat, a nuisance. I want to hold you, but not if it means nothing to you. I don't want to touch you if you don't feel that way._

But even so, Eren knew that holding Levi, despite the fact that the captain resented Eren, was the closest to heaven that he would ever be.

And his arms ached as the soldier's reached their destination, and Eren had to withdraw his hold on Levi's waist. Eren wondered if that would be the first and last time he'd ever touch Levi.

Eren dismounted the horse. He noticed Sasha Braus sitting in the grass surrounded by a crowd of soldiers. Blood flowed freely from her leg as she cried out in pain.

"Take care of it, Levi," Erwin said. "I'll take a group of soldiers to clean up the forest, then we can rendezvous here and all go back to headquarters before sunset."

"Understood," Levi said. Eren watched as the crowd parted for Levi. Eren joined the soldiers and watched as Levi bent down to help her.

"Cut off your pant leg," Levi ordered, pulling a long bandage and some wipes out of his satchel.

Sasha obeyed, ripping away the right side of her pants to reveal her long, slender, naked leg. Levi took the leg in his hands, and slowly began to wipe the blood away.

"You need to be more careful, recruit," Levi said in a serious tone. "We prepare our gear every morning before training for a reason. Clearly you weren't thorough enough this morning."

"Sorry, Captain Levi," Sasha said, biting back a whimper of pain. "It looked okay to me."

Eren's hungry eyes watched Levi's fingers brush across Sasha's skin softly. Jealousy bit at him ferociously as he watched. He wondered what it felt like to be touched by the captain in this way. To feel his lithe hands journey farther and farther up his thigh, wrapping a bandage around… and around…

_Is this what it takes to be touched by you, Levi? Fine. I'd break every bone in my body, if it meant getting close to you, even just a little bit. _

Eren couldn't watch anymore; Levi's hands getting higher and higher on Sasha's thigh made him feel awful and heavily aroused at the same time, making him want to throw up. He turned from the crowd, and headed off into the trees. He sat on the roots of a tall pine, and put his head in his knees.

"Eren?"

Eren turned his head to see Mikasa. He hadn't known that she'd been following him.

"You look upset, Eren," Mikasa said, sitting by him. "Why?"

Eren looked out into the deep green of the forest, unresponsive.

"If it's about the training we did today, you have no reason to be upset. You out-scored all of us today. I bet that even Captain Levi couldn't do the course as well as you today."

"Levi's way stronger than all of us," Eren replied.

Mikasa scoffed.

"That's not true. The little pipsqueak may be a good fighter, but he has no honor."

Mikasa glared at the ground.

"I've hated him ever since that day he humiliated you in front of everyone."

"Oi, Mikasa!" Eren blurted, turning on her. "He did it to save my life you know! You don't give him as much credit as he deserves!"

Mikasa glared at Eren.

"He's nothing but a cold-hearted captain with no sense of humanity! I'll never forgive him for what he did to you, what he still does to you! All he does is glare at you and push you around. How could you stand to defend him? If it were up to me, I'd have him removed from the Scout Regiment completely!"

Eren stood up.

He wanted find a way to respond, but he couldn't. Instead, he left Mikasa there, walking back towards the other soldiers.

_If Levi left,_ Eren thought, _I'd follow him. Mikasa, can't you see? Levi is so much more than what you think. I know because I watch him enough to see that he's not the monster you think he is. In fact, he is the most beautiful man I have ever met, and I will never let him go. I wish I could tell you, Mikasa. I wish I could bring myself to tell you everything. _

* * *

Levi finished bandaging Sasha Braus, and mounted his horse again. His eyes scanned the clearing for Eren, but he couldn't find the soldier.

He jumped with a start when he suddenly realized.

_W-where is Mikasa?_

Eren and Mikasa were both currently missing. Were they… together?

Levi felt his face twist into a snarl.

That girl…

Images flashed through Levi's mind. Eren and Mikasa disappearing into the forest together, checking to see if anyone's watching. Slowly pressing their bodies together as their lips touched over… and over…

Levi boiled over with anger. That kind of behavior was forbidden, and Eren knew that. He'd never defy the regiment… he'd never betray Levi like that… right?

As Levi watched, Eren emerged from the trees, alone.

"Jaeger," Levi said to him. "Come here."

Eren looked at Levi with surprise, and walked over slowly.

"Who said that you could go wandering into the forest whenever you pleased?" Levi demanded.

"Sorry Captain," Eren said, looking at the grass. "T-the sight of the blood made me feel sick."

Levi dismounted his horse, and approached Eren. He looked up into his huge, blue eyes.

_Please Eren. Don't lie to me. I-I just can't allow this, Eren… please try to understand. I can't let you love_ anyone. _I'm sorry Eren, this is the most selfish thing I'll ever do. But I won't stop trying to keep you and Mikasa apart if what you have is love._

"Join the others, Jaeger. And don't step out of line again."

"Yes sir," Eren said, staring Levi straight in the eyes.

_Don't look at me so directly, Eren,_ Levi thought, watching Eren walk back to the group of soldier's waiting for commander Erwin to return. _Don't stare at me with those big baby eyes._

_ Not if you're in love with someone else. _


	3. Impulse

**Hold on to your hats everyone! By the way, I apologize profusely for any typos... xD**

* * *

Upon arriving back to headquarters, Levi sat outside by himself, watching the horizon with keen eyes as the sun dropped lower and lower into the sky.

_Eren._

Levi swept his hand through his hair, closing his eyes.

"Levi, I have a job for you."

Commander Erwin joined Levi. The Captain turned to look at him.

"What is it, Commander?"

"I just spoke with Hanji," Erwin said, crossing his legs. "She claims that she wants to conduct the first experiment on Jaeger tomorrow morning. She wants to investigate how the affects of fatigue on his human body will affect his titan body. Meaning, Eren is to be kept up all night tonight without a wink of sleep. I am asking you to oversee Jaeger tonight, to make sure that he does not in fact fall asleep. Do you understand your orders?"

_A whole night… alone… with Eren?_

"Yes sir," Levi responded quietly.

The fear and nerves gathered inside Levi slowly, a progressing disease that spread through every fiber of his body agonizingly slowly, until he was filled with it. His hands shook and his eyes threatened to bulge out of his head as Levi's brain wrapped further and further around the situation, and the reality of what he was in for sunk in.

_Eren_, Levi thought. _Will I be able to choke down my feelings for you for a whole night? How will I be able to be alone with you for a number of hours without the truth coming out? How will you not be able to notice the way my body will start to tremble, and what will you say when my eyes won't meet your gaze? Because, if I look at you, when we're so close, and alone, I won't be able to look away…_

Erwin left Levi sitting there, staring at his hands, half in shock, half in misery. Dread spilled over in Levi's mind. The Captain knew that he couldn't fail to carry out his duties, but this… it was almost funny. The way that the universe seemed to be conspiring to keep them close together… Levi wondered how much longer he'd be able to handle it. When would his ability to stay calm, and keep his emotions hidden, expire? Was it just a matter of time… before he broke? And when he did… what kinds of horror would come of that?

Levi desperately hoped that he'd never have to find out.

The sun went down, and Levi knew it was time. The liberating orange light disappeared to reveal a sky full of stars, and the Captain made his way down towards the basement of headquarters where Eren was.

_I can do this,_ He told himself, descending the stairs carefully, so his quivering body wouldn't trip and fall. _Maybe someday you'll know, Eren. When we're old, when the world is back to the way it was. Perhaps, somehow, you will find out how much I loved you, when we were young, like we are now. But you won't learn of my feelings for you tonight. Not while I'm nearby, not while I'm in your life. Because I would see the look on your face when you found out. And you would turn away in disgust._

_And the thing is Eren, if I have to watch you walk away like that tonight, if I lose myself in the darkness, and in the glint of your gorgeous eyes, I'll say something that I shouldn't. And you'll know how much I love you._

_And that, alone in itself, would kill me._

When Levi steeped down from the last stair in the basement and reached Eren's sleeping quarters, he felt his whole body tense up with anger.

_Mikasa._

* * *

Eren sat on his bed, shivering in the cold of the basement.

The sun had gone down. He could see the stars covering the indigo sky through a small window at the top of the small cell that held him now. The soft humidity of the air and the dark silence brought thoughts of him into Eren's mind.

_Levi,_ Eren thought, looking up out the window. When Eren closed his eyes, Levi's were there, in their icy-grey gaze. Pale skin clashed gently with raven hair.

_I made him angry today,_ Eren tortured himself. _I walked off into the forest without permission. I let my emotions get the best of me, and now Levi resents me even more than before, because of my impulsive actions. But I… I just couldn't take it anymore. I'm sorry Levi, but I don't want you to touch anyone that isn't me. I could never tell you that; you would say that this kind of jealousy is weak and unacceptable. You'd tell me to grow up and realize that thirsting for you won't do me any good. And I know that loving you won't get me anywhere, but even so… you can never ask why about love. I have no way to go against your beauty, Levi. In other words, I have no choice but to love you outside of the box, to let my heart bleed from a distance because if you caught sight of that blood, if you knew how much I longed for you, I know for a fact that you wouldn't have mercy for me. You wouldn't tell me a lie trying to console me, you wouldn't even pity me. You'd destroy me. And you'd be right to._

"Eren?"

The soldier was wrenched out of his thoughts by a soft voice.

"Oh," Eren said, looking at the ground. "Hi Mikasa."

Ackermann leaned against the bars of Eren's cell.

"I'm sorry that we fought today, Eren. I won't pretend to know why you were defending that Captain, but I don't really care anymore. I just don't want us to argue like that."

What Mikasa had said about Levi before really stung Eren. But fighting with Mikasa over the matter wouldn't do him any good, and it could even cause her to believe Eren admired Levi as more than just a Captain.

"I'm sorry, too," Eren said, sitting next to her behind the bars.

Mikasa smiled.

"But you really did train well today, Eren. You grow in strength every day. We're all proud of how far you've come."

"Thanks," Eren said.

Mikasa reached out her hand, and ran her fingers through his hair.

"You must be so cold down here, Eren," Mikasa murmured. "I'm sorry that they locked you up like this."

"It's not that bad, really," Eren replied.

_Don't touch me like that, Mikasa. I know that you love me. I just don't want you to get hurt… because, I could never love you. There's someone else, Mikasa. If you knew, you're heart would break. But I want to tell you. You deserve to know the truth, but I'd never want to hurt you. You're like a sister to me, Mikasa. You matter to me, but not in that way. I only love Levi. He's the only one._

When the sound of quick footsteps echoed off of the dungeon walls, Erin and Mikasa looked up.

Levi was standing in front of them.

"Mikasa," Levi said in his low, cold voice. "Return to your sleeping quarters."

_Levi! W-why are you here?_

Mikasa retracted her hand from Eren's hair, and glared at Levi. She then said goodbye to Eren, and ascended the stairs.

As Eren's heart threatened to beat out of his chest, Levi leaned against the opposite wall.

"Hanji has informed the commander and me that your first experiment will commence tomorrow morning," Levi said, looking to the side. "In preparation for the experiment, you must stay awake all night long. I have been asked to oversee you tonight. In other words, neither you nor I will sleep a wink tonight."

_So that's why you're here,_ Eren thought. But_… wait! We're spending a whole entire night together… alone?_

Eren felt his hands starting to sweat as he started to realize the magnitude of the situation.

_This can't be happening… being alone with him for five minutes is grueling enough. How am I going to do this without loosing my nerve? He's bound to notice at some point… this huge amount of time for us to spend alone together will definitely allow him to put the pieces together. Oh god… He's going to find out… What… can I do?_

Eren was the first to break the deafening silence that had swept over them.

"What's Hange thinking?" Eren complained quietly, leaning his head against the bars. "My titan body won't be affected by what happens to my human body. We already know that. I can't believe we have to stay up all night for this."

Levi glared at Eren.

"Quit complaining," The captain hissed at Eren. "It's not in your authority to question the decisions of the regiment. As of now, we own you. Because of us, you're alive. Don't forget that, brat."

Eren let his head fall. "I didn't. Sorry, Captain Levi."

Eren stared at the floor, his eyes threatening to tear up.

_All I can seem to do is upset him,_ Eren thought angrily. _Will I ever do anything right in Levi's eyes? Or… will I always be nothing but a brat to him? I wish… I could at least make him proud to be my captain…_

Eren looked up at Levi slowly. His eyes burned; getting a really good look at Levi was rare for Eren.

Levi's beauty was absolutely captivating. The Captain's appearance was almost hypnotic; his creamy skin, his stormy grey eyes. The way his thin, lithe legs crossed as he leaned against that stone wall, with his arms crossed over his small hips. Levi was a living, breathing work of art, and Eren marveled in the wake of him.

Levi wouldn't meet his gaze. But he said something that surprised Eren.

"Say, Eren," Levi said. "Do you hate me?"

Eren's eyes widened.

_He thinks_ I hate _him?_

"No, Captain," Eren answered instantly. "What would make you say that?"

Levi shrugged, looking to the side again.

"I did humiliate you in front of a large crowd by brutally assaulting you. Or, have you forgotten?"

"Oh," Eren said. "Yea, I remember. But I know why it was necessary. You were showing that you could control me, so that I would be allowed to join the scout regiment. Why would I hate you for saving my life?"

Eren felt his heart beating fast. He knew that all he had to do was say one thing wrong, and his life would practically be over. But at the same time, He_ had_ to make sure that Levi knew… that he didn't hate him.

"How… interesting," Levi said quietly. "All of your friends hate me, but apparently you do not."

Levi finally met Eren's gaze.

"You're stronger than I thought. It must not be easy to go against what your friends are telling you."

Eren was shocked by Levi's complement, which slowly flowed into his ears and circulated through his body, purging his system of all negativity.

His heart was moved. His mind blushed.

_Levi…god, I love you…_

Eren shrugged, and smiled timidly.

"I don't let them make decisions for me."

Levi raised an eyebrow.

"Well I'm glad to hear it," He said simply.

At that, something inside of Eren broke.

"Levi," Eren said, looking at the ground. "I was wondering how Sasha was doing. It looked like you did a really good job with her today."

Levi was silent for a moment before continuing.

"I was simply carrying out a direct order from my commander," Levi replied. "As for Sasha, she was doing well the last time I went to the infirmary to check on her."

Eren stared down at the ground fervently. The memory of Levi's slender fingers sliding across Sasha's bare skin seeped into Eren's mind, causing his jealousy to catalyze once again.

"That was pretty heroic of you, you know. Everyone else was freaking out at the sight of all the blood. You knew exactly what to do."

Levi was quiet for a long time.

"Don't say silly things like that, Jaeger. You sound ridiculous."

Eren's head snapped up.

"Why are you so quick to dismiss yourself like that? It was really great what you did, why can't you accept it?"

Levi turned on Eren angrily.

"Shut your mouth, Jaeger, you sound like a brat talking like that!"

Eren gawked at Levi.

In sight of his fury, Eren's mind went blank.

"Are you calling me a brat again? Is that really all you think of me? If Sasha had been me, If I had broken my leg like that, would you just leave me to bleed to death, because you just think I'm a damn BRAT?!"

Eren regretted the words as soon as they came out of his mouth. But it was too late, they had already been said.

Levi's eyes were dark and unreadable as he slowly unlocked the door of Eren's cell and walked inside.

Levi knelt down to Eren, and slapped him across the face, hard. The sound of his hand hitting Eren's face echoed around the room for an eternity.

Eren stared at the wall in shock, holding his hand up to the red mark now furiously burning on his cheek.

Levi left Eren's cell, and walked towards the stairs of the basement.

The Captain didn't turn around when he spoke with a terrifying quiet voice.

"I would_ never_."

With that, Levi disappeared, only the sound of his boots thumping on the stairs following him.

Eren sat on the floor, clutching his face as tears welled in his eyes.

_Levi…_

_ What… have I done?_


	4. Touch

**_Again... SORRY for any typos... hahahhahaha... xD Reviews are CHERISHED! (Too much?) _**

**_okay... I'll just shut up now. ON WITH THE YAOI!_**

* * *

_Damn it._

Levi sat on the roof of Headquarters, alone.

He picked up a stone, and threw it to the ground far below.

_I should have been kinder,_ Levi thought_. I should have always been kinder to him._

His hand burned. The hand that had met with Eren's face.

He clutched it, and grimaced.

He was filled with his regret. Anger boiled deep in his core.

_I've really blown it now,_ Levi thought. _Of course he'll realize. I don't know why I slapped him. He had every right to feel that way; all I ever do is call him a brat and beat down on him. Of course he'd wonder if I'd be there to help him when the time came. But what I said… what will he make of it? Did he hear it as me having the loyalty to my troops, just like any other captain should have? Or… does he know that it's more than that…?_

And on top of all of that…

Never in his life had Levi abandoned an order from Commander Erwin.

Levi slapped his forehead into his palm and shut his eyes.

_I just couldn't stand another minute in that damn basement… I couldn't stay with him down there… I couldn't be so close to his big, sexy eyes… and hold my heart back from melting in the wake of him._

Levi sighed.

_Eren_, he thought. _When will my mind be free of thoughts of you? When will my brain have a moment of peace?_

_Well. For that, I suppose, you would need to fall in love with me._

The Captain threw another rock, glaring at the ground below.

"Tch."

Levi lay on his back, putting his hands behind his head.

The stars twinkled gently in Levi's eyes. The white glow of the constellations stared back at Levi.

The peaceful, soft light flickered persistently in the darkness.

The Captain stared in wonder, as a soft breeze ruffled through his hair.

_In sight of all the darkness, why be so determined to give light?_

Levi watched as the sun rose over the trees, and the moon gave way to the blinding light of the dawn.

As Levi watched from above, Hanji led Eren out of the front doors and onto the field. His sunken-in eyes and pale complexion told Levi that he hadn't slept either.

He jumped off the roof, and approached Hanji and Eren.

"So you turn into a titan when you inflict pain on yourself?" The woman was asking.

"Yea," Eren said, sleepiness knitted into his voice. He yawned against his own will, and looked at Levi.

"Captain," he said, turning to Levi with his giant, sapphire eyes.

_Don't look at me like that. _

"I wanted to apologize for what I said last night," Eren said. "It's the duty of every captain to ensure the safety of their soldiers to the best of their ability. I insulted you by suggesting that you might fail to carry out your duties. Forgive me."

It was hard for Levi to hide his utter surprise.

_No, Eren. You were right to lash out at me. I said that I'd never leave you to die because I wouldn't. I could leave behind anyone else without thinking twice about it, because I'm a monster. But I could never leave you. That would destroy me. But you'd never be able to see that, because of the way that I treat you. Of course you'd be angry about having to wonder if I would be there for you like I should as a Captain. Yet, you're the one apologizing._

The captain didn't want to pretend to be stern. He wanted to tell Eren the truth, for once. He wanted to show the soldier what he was feeling.

But the captain couldn't bring himself to let that happen. He wondered if he ever would.

Levi turned his head away from Eren's gaze.

"Don't let it happen again, Soldier."

The words tasted awful in his mouth.

Levi turned away, and walked towards the entrance of headquarters.

"Good luck with the experiment Hanji," Levi said over his shoulder.

_Good luck Eren._

Levi strode through the silence and emptiness of headquarters' hallways until he reached the familiar door of his sleeping quarters. In the room, a perfectly made bed was placed in the right hand corner of the room, and a desk with a chair sat under the window, facing the door. To the left, a small doorway led to the immaculate bathroom.

Levi stripped off all of his clothes slowly, and turned on the shower to the hottest temperature. Stepping under the steady stream, he let the scalding water run down his body, burning his skin. He stood under the flow of the water, watching as it dripped from pieces of his soaked, black hair.

His long arms hugged his skinny body as Levi let his head sag with fatigue. The steam unraveling around him made him feel the slightest bit dizzy.

He looked down at his hand.

_It must have hurt him._

He examined the bony, pale appendages.

_But even so…_

He held his hand up to his trembling lips.

_His face was soft._

The Captain rubbed soap into his hair and his skin until he was sure that he was clean, and shut off the shower reluctantly. He towel dried himself, and dressed into a clean uniform.

_Knock knock_.

Levi looked up from adjusting his belt, and scowled.

"Who is it?"

"It's Hanji!" Came a high-pitched voice.

Levi sighed.

"What is it? Shouldn't you be outside with Eren right now?"

"The experiment didn't work!"

Levi's eyes widened. He opened the door.

"What do you mean it didn't work?"

"Eren," Hanji said, sorrow in her eyes. "He can't turn into a titan for some reason, no matter how hard he tries."

Levi glared at Hanji.

"Where is he right now? I would very much like to speak with him."

A flash of fear swept through Hanji's gaze.

"He's outside still, moping underneath a tree. Levi, please don't tear him to shreds. He really did try-"

"Can it, Hanji," Levi said, walking past her towards the front doors.

_Eren… Why can't you change? What's wrong? Is there… something I can do to help? Maybe you need to be brightened up… I mean, you can't be too happy about getting slapped in the face by your captain and then having to apologize… but it must be something more than that. Was it something… Mikasa did? Did… she hurt you somehow?_

Levi's eyes glowered, malice spilling over in his mind.

_Mikasa. I swear… If she's done something…_

Levi opened up the front doors and spotted Eren instantly. He sat at the roots of a nearby tree, hugging his knees into his chest. Levi noticed the bite marks covering both of his hands, and the despair in his eyes.

Levi's heart ached. _Eren…_

When Eren noticed Levi approaching, the despair in his gaze turned into utter terror.

"L-Levi!" Eren said, jumping up.

Levi walked up to Eren and stopped. He looked him up and down with emotionless eyes.

"So," Levi said quietly. "You stayed up all night for nothing, eh? Tch. Figures. Soldier, if you don't figure out how to turn into a titan, our plans for taking back wall Maria will go up in smoke."

"I-I know," Eren said. "I… I'm sure I'll figure it out. Don't worry Captain, if I did it once I'll do it again!"

Levi raised an eyebrow.

"I'll believe it when I see it Jaeger. And if you fail to figure it out, I'll kill you myself."

Levi chided himself for speaking such belligerent words.

_As if I'd ever kill him,_ He reminded himself bitterly.

Eren met his stare dead-on. His eyes were full of determination.

"I can do it."

Just then, Levi noticed the purple bruise on Eren's cheek.

The Captain felt ashamed for what he had done.

He couldn't look at Eren anymore. He turned away from the soldier, and retreated back to headquarters without another word.

As the day progressed, the recruits lined up out on the field of grass outside headquarters for hand-to-hand combat training. Each soldier was assigned a partner to fight with using varying fighting methods and attack movements.

Erwin and Levi sat together on the front lawn, watching at the recruits fought each other. Levi's eyes wandered to Eren. His leg muscles tensed as he kicked his opponent in the stomach, and struck him down with a blow to the back from his hand. His opponent struggled to his feet, and continued to brawl with Eren.

The soldier's shirt rode up, revealing the tanned skin of his lower back. Levi's heart danced. The captain saw himself walk over to Eren and run his fingers across that exposed skin. His hands traveled up the soldier's bare back as Eren clung to Levi's hips. Levi tipped his head back, and Eren took his jaw in his hand. Eren's hot breath sunk beneath Levi's skin, and as they stared into each other's eyes, Eren took Levi where the captain needed him most, invading his hand into the Captain's pants and blinding him with that intense heat and rib-crushing pleasure.

Levi snapped out of his fantasy and was welcomed back to reality by a hard, throbbing, unsatisfied boner.

Sitting back on his arms, Levi watched Eren train for a long time, even after the commander left to take care of some paperwork. Levi allowed his chest to heave with lust as Eren's body moved through the air like a moving work of art, taking on any opponent and eliminating them. The captain traced the soldier with his eyes, scorching his legs, stomach, arms, face, and every part of him, with his aroused gaze. Levi's sexual desire became so great that he feared someone would notice, even from a distance. But Levi didn't care. He didn't want to move his eyes away from Eren. Although the pain of wanting the soldier from afar was almost unbearable, the Captain hadn't the strength to rip his eyes away.

* * *

Eren knew Levi was watching him.

The captain was watching his every move, just waiting for him to mess up.

As Eren fought his comrades, he knew that if he slipped up even once, Levi wouldn't miss it. The cold stare of the captain pierced Eren, grasping his heart and threatening to break it.

But the way Levi was sitting…. Leaning back on his arms, his legs apart, and his head tilted to the side, was pornographic in itself.

Eren felt himself longing to insert himself between those legs and to leave kisses along the captain's neck and collarbone, grinding his erection into Levi's hips until they writhed and shook together in orgasm.

Fighting with a raging boner turned out to be quite painful.

When Eren wasn't paying attention, his opponent smacked him hard on the head. Eren lost his footing and fell to the ground. Pain seared through him as a sharp rock jutting out of the earth tore through his flesh, leaving a long gash in his chest.

"Eren!" The soldier said, helping him up. "I'm so sorry! Oh my gosh, that's a huge cut."

Eren looked down at the blood spewing out of his chest, and swore.

He had messed up, in front of Levi. What would he captain think of him now?

As Eren watched, clinging to the soldier for support, Levi got up and strode towards him.

Levi's cold gaze hit Eren like a dagger to the heart.

"Come on, Jaeger. We'd better get you fixed up."

Levi led Eren inside, and sat him down on a bench. He reached up into a cabinet and pulled out a first aid kit.

"Take your shirt off," Levi ordered.

_Oh… My god…_

Eren slowly slid off his shirt, revealing the skin of his bare chest, shiny with sweat. His abdominals clenched rigorously as he tried to steady his hammering heartbeat by breathing deeply.

Levi produced a cloth, wet it with alcohol, and wrapped it around his hand.

"This'll hurt," Levi said, pressing his hand onto Eren's chest.

Eren cringed; it stung. But the feeling of Levi's touch, slowly brushing the skin of his body, sent waves of heat pulsating through Eren, directed towards the bulge in-between his legs that he prayed Levi hadn't noticed.

"For crying out loud," Levi muttered, tending to Eren carefully. "People just don't want to stop hurting themselves."

"I-I'm sorry to inconvenience you, Captain Levi," Eren mumbled nervously, watching transfixed as Levi's soft fingers worked on Eren's chest.

Levi's hand on Eren's chest was dangerously close to the soldier's heart. He wondered if the Captain could already feel it pounding. But the sensation of his fingers on his chest, slowly working their way down to his stomach, was so erotic that Eren could barely breathe.

_Touch me… more…_

Levi threw out the towel which was swamped with blood and replaced it with a new one, continuing to tend to the wound.

Eren's eyes were glued to Levi's face. His careful grey stare analyzed the cut, judging the depth, the width, and the pressure needed to stop the blood flow. His meticulous mind led his hand to wipe away the blood, put pressure on the wound, and repeat, until the flow of the crimson liquid slowed.

Eren's skin felt as if it was on fire. The close proximity of Levi, the contact between his bare skin and the Captain's gentle touch, the very presence of him, slowly made the world around them fade into the shadows. There was only Eren and Levi, and the soldier's inexhaustible desire bursting forth upon him from not only his crotch, but every centimeter of his body. Every square inch of his skin screamed for the feeling of Levi's hands. Every fiber of Eren's being begged for it, pleaded for it.

It was almost impossible but Eren stayed strong, swallowing down each moan as Levi continued to clean the cut.

When it was over, Levi plastered a long bandage on it carefully. Eren lamented witnessing the feeling of Levi's soft fingers slowly leaving Eren's skin.

"Thank you," He said to Levi.

Levi looked up at him for a moment, and then looked away.

"That bruise doesn't suit you."

Eren was silent for a minute.

"It serves me right."

Levi scoffed, and glared at Eren.

"You sound like a brat saying that."

Eren shrugged slowly.

"That's what I think."

The Captain stood up slowly. He looked down at Eren.

"Don't talk that way Jaeger. If you don't say what you really think, people will step all over you."

Eren almost chuckled.

_If I told you what I really thought about you, you wouldn't just step all over me. You'd stomp me into the dirt._

Levi glared down at the soldier.

"What do you really think of that mark on your face?"

Eren met his glare with his own.

_Fine. I'm finished. You want to hear it? Here it goes._

"It pisses me off every time I look at it."

_It makes me so angry that I upset you to the point of hitting me. It makes me feel worthless. _

Levi smirked, and turned away towards the front doors again. As he walked, he spoke without turning his head.

"That's more like it."


	5. Passion

finally, SHIT GETS REAL IN THIS CHAPTER! sorry for any typos... again.. bad habit of mine...

thanks again for all the reviews and stuff! xD

* * *

Levi's hands shook violently as he tried to calm his body down.

His brain could only process thoughts of Eren. The appearance of the soldier's naked, exposed skin had caused shivers to wrack through Levi's bones. But touching that skin, running his fingers across the seductive softness of Eren's bare chest, that had been ultimate torture. Touching Eren in that way had been alluring in such a manner that Levi was surprised at his lung's ability to continue taking in air. The close proximity of Eren's skin, and the sensation of pressing his hand into the lean muscles of the soldier's front, had brought down the Captain's guard enough that Levi finally mentioned the bruise on Eren's face.

_I got him to admit that he's angry at me_, Levi thought_. I told him to always say what he felt._

_Tch. Sounds strange coming from someone like me. _

_Someone who never says what I mean… Especially to the one I love the most._

_Pathetic._

Levi walked outside into the crisp evening air. Training was over for the day, so almost everyone had gone inside for dinner. The Captain sat down in the green grass and sighed heavily.

"Leeeviii!"

Levi jumped, and rolled his eyes.

_Just when I thought I'd get a moment of peace._

Hanji sat herself right up next to Levi and draped an arm around his shoulders.

"It's a really lovely evening, huh? Where have you been, anyway? You missed the whole last half of combat training. Erwin won't be happy!"

Levi swatted her arm away.

"I was tending to Jaeger; He got a cut on his chest that I needed to bandage."

"Ahhh," Hanji said, forcing her arm around an irritable Levi once more. "A pity his titan skills won't kick in! A cut in his chest would have just disappeared if his inner titan wasn't on a temporary leave!"

Hanji smiled down at Levi.

"But it was really nice of you to do that for him, you know."

Levi glared at Hanji.

"It was my duty. Do you think I really care about that brat?"

Hanji raised an eyebrow.

"Do you?"

Levi felt his heart rate skyrocket.

_Stop asking questions like this, Hanji. _

The Captain looked out at the sunset, revealing nothing in his emotionless stare.

"Not particularly," he stated.

The woman smirked.

"Levi," She said, "I don't know why you pretend to be so cold like that. I know you care about Eren! You wouldn't go so far out of your way to protect him if you didn't."

She chuckled. "But don't worry, we all care about Eren! He is our main key to taking back wall Maria, after all!"

The Captain stared at Hanji for a while.

_So… I guess that means she doesn't suspect anything._

Levi felt relief sweep through his body.

"Not if he doesn't get his shit together," Levi mumbled bitterly.

"Just don't forget what he's gone through Captain," Hanji replied. "He's had it really bad, you know. You shouldn't be so hard on him."

"We've all had it bad," Levi said, staring at the grass. "All of humanity has. Ever since the titans first appeared, life has been nothing but one struggle at a time, one tragedy after the next. Don't treat Eren like he's someone exempt from the rest of us because he has poison in his past, because in truth, there isn't a person alive today who doesn't."

"Well," Hanji said, picking a flower from the ground.

"Maybe that's cause for everyone to be kinder."

Levi sighed again, breathing in the warmth of a passing wind.

_She's right. I'm sorry, Eren. From the bottom of my heart, for everything._

_And from now on, I'll try to be kinder to you. I'll choke down my angst and my misery for you, because you are special to me._

_And perhaps, in doing so, I would have not only healed you, but myself as well._

* * *

Desire is not merely asking for something. It is a longing of the soul.

_Levi. I have a desire for every inch of you. The scent of your breath on my needing lips. The taste of you under the covers. And your voice rummaging through every vein in my body…_

_I want you. Your smile, your body, your love. I want it all. _

"Eren!"

The soldier was wrenched out of his thoughts by Mikasa's voice.

"W-what?" Eren asked.

"You haven't spoken for almost five minutes. And… You're drooling…"

Eren quickly wiped the trail of saliva off of his lip.

He was sitting in between Armin and Mikasa in the dinner hall, staring at his plate with absolutely no appetite.

The soldier felt a gentle hand lay on his shoulder. He looked into Armin's calm, big eyes.

The blonde smiled. "How are you, Eren? You seem out of it."

Eren reassured Armin with a smirk.

"I'm fine, really."

"Y-you would tell me if something was wrong, right?" Armin asked softly.

"Of course," Eren said.

He looked down at his plate again.

_Armin… I'm so sorry… Lying to you of all people feels awful. I know that if I told you, you'd try to understand. I would be able to trust you. That's why I really want to… But, I can't._

Eren stood up.

"I think that I'll just head to bed now, guys," He said to Mikasa and Armin. "It's getting kind of late, and I'm really tired."

"O-okay," Armin said, worry in his gaze.

"Sleep well, Eren," Mikasa said. "And don't think about the experiment too much, okay? I know that it was a failure, but that doesn't mean you won't be able to change. I have faith in you."

"Thanks Mikasa," Eren said, smiling sadly. "See you guys tomorrow."

When Eren stepped out into the stone network of hallways alone, striding towards the basement, the sensual events of the day washed over his body once more. His mind was allowed to spin with thoughts of the Captain; he was once again alone.

In the company of others, Eren felt it easier to swallow down his lust.

But in the lonesome emptiness of the corridors that spread out through the castle, Eren felt himself combusting once again with the unadulterated heat of his desire.

As the memories of Levi's skin against his own engulfed Eren's mind and body, he realized that Levi never really had left his mind.

_Levi… You have never… touched me… like that… _

Eren's lust panted out of his body in hot breaths through his mouth. His cheeks flushed.

His pace quickened.

When the soft fabric of the bandage brushed against Eren's chest, his legs stopped, planting into the ground.

His body refused to move.

Eren leaned against the cold stone wall of the long hallway, and looked out of a window at the stars that had just started shining.

The soldier unbuttoned his shirt, and ripped part of the bandage away carefully.

His fingers lightly traced the length of the wound. Sharp pain coursed through him, but it mixed with the memory of Levi's hands on his naked skin, causing nothing but bright lights behind the soldier's eyes and a loud gasp of longing which escaped his throat.

His back slid down the wall until he was sitting on the unforgiving floor.

_Levi_, Eren thought, his eyes fluttering as his hand inched down towards the damp wetness that had soaked through his pants.

_I can't wait_.

* * *

Levi strode up to Commander Erwin's door and knocked on it quietly.

"Come in."

The Captain turned the knob and entered Erwin's room. The Commander was at his desk, papers strewn everywhere, a stressed look plastered on his face.

"The supreme commander wants us to go on another mission into the forest to hunt titans within the next three days," Erwin said, "But our troops simply do not have enough experience yet."

Levi approached a chair and sat down, crossing his legs.

"Why have you called me here, sir?" Levi asked.

"Right," Erwin said, stacking papers into piles. "On top of the mission, the supreme commander wants one of us to return to Trost to give a status update regarding the progress of the recruits, and to stay in the city permanently to train the new cadets there. My first thought was to send you, but you have Jaeger in your charge. Therefore, I suppose I'll have to go. I will be entrusting the recruits to you and Hanji. Will you be able to handle that, Captain?"

"Yes," Levi assured Erwin.

_Oh my god,_ Levi thought. _If Eren hadn't been tied to me by the supreme commander, Erwin would have sent me away from him…_

_And in the world that we live in, there is a chance that I never would have seen Eren again…_

Levi stood up.

"If that is all, I will return to my sleeping quarters."

"Alright. See you tomorrow, Captain."

Levi exited Erwin's room, and sighed heavily with relief.

He strode through the halls of headquarters towards his room, slowly taking in the peaceful silence of the night.

_If Eren and I were parted,_ Levi thought, pacing down the corridors, _what would I do? Would I follow my orders, and force myself to forget Eren, forever? Or would I swallow my pride and tell him how I feel, and fight to the bitter end to stay by his side, even though he wouldn't want me there?_

"Haaa…. Haaa…."

_What…was that?_

Levi heard soft noises coming from around the corner, echoing quietly though the thick silence.

Levi approached the corner as quietly as a mouse, slowing his breathing so no one would hear him.

He grasped the side of the corner with his hand, and for some reason, he was afraid to look. He felt a strong urge to turn and go back, to find a different way to his bedroom.

He felt that if he looked around that corner, he'd see something he really shouldn't.

But his curiosity overpowered his apprehension.

Levi slowly peeked his head around the corner.

His heart stopped.

Two long, lean legs pressed a broad back against the stone wall of the hallway. His nose pointed to the ceiling as strangled breaths left his mouth.

One of his hands was pressed firmly against the floor, pushing against firmly.

The other hand was in-between his legs, stroking his long, moist erection powerfully, rocking his hips back into the wall with every thrust. Moisture glistened on his bare chest, glowing in the light of the moon that bathed his tan body.

_Eren…_

Levi stood against that corner, his body completely frozen. He stared at Eren in blank shock with eyes that bulged from his skull.

Sweat dripped down the soldier's face, which contorted with pleasure every time his hand moved down his cock, which now was dripping onto the floor in pre-come. His cheeks flushed furiously as animalistic moans unfurled from his throat, out of his mouth in hot, husky pants.

_I… I shouldn't be watching this…_

But Levi's body wouldn't let him tear himself from that corner. In fact, the only thing keeping the Captain from throwing himself at Eren in a seizure of lust was the nails which dug fervently into the wall in front of him.

As his body absorbed the appearance of Eren, his hand pumping his crotch faster and more determined than before, as his moans turned into cries of pleasure, Levi felt everything below his hips erupt into a scorching, searing firestorm of desire and need.

The boner that burst out upon Levi was so strong in its will and thirst to be touched that it was painful. The throbbing that followed was worse, running shock waves of heat through Levi, turning his thoughts into a wild mess of delirium. The Captains shaking legs turned to jelly, and he slid down the corner of the walls onto his knees, leaving jagged trails on the stones where his nails scraped down with his body.

His other hand has a mind of it's own. If the Captain had been in a stable state of mind, he would have lectured himself for not having the ability to tear his perverted self away from that corner, giving the teenager some privacy to pleasure himself without the watchful eyes of the one Eren hated the most. Even so, his hand moved to his enlarged crotch. He pushed his palm into it, and shuddered violently.

The sound of Eren's wails of pleasure filled Levi's ears, causing him to bite down on his lower lip so hard that before long, a trail of blood seeped down his chin.

Levi squeezed his hardness again and again, choking back his groans of pleasure. His fingers twitched and moved more violently against his crotch as Eren's spasms of pleasure caused the teen's body to visibly tremble. The bandage Levi had placed on the boy's chest had fallen off completely. The wound on Eren's chest had opened again due to the force of his heaving chest, causing trails of blood to drip down his chest.

Levi forced his hand down the tightness of his soiled pants and rubbed the naked skin of his erection with the same force and velocity as Eren's hand on his. Levi's heart all but exploded as the cries of pleasure bubbling in his throat threatened to burst out no matter how hard the Captain fought against them.

Eren's lips moved as the soldier whispered something. He muttered the same word, over and over again between yelps of pleasure.

_What… is he saying?_

Levi couldn't tell from the distance between them.

But the way his pink lips rubbed together as the nonsense syllables came from his mouth made a bolt of pleasure rip through Levi, burning his insides into ashes.

Eren's voice tore through his mouth in hollers of pleasure, and Levi vaguely hoped that no one would hear him. He forced himself to stay silent, but inside, Levi screamed with Eren, joining himself into the fierce, profound pleasure that currently crushed the bones of both of them.

Eren gave out one last lecherous, guttural scream, and Levi felt the planet stop turning as the white liquid of Eren's come flowed freely from the tip of his dick, leaking onto the ground of the hallway.

Levi came a second later, uncontrollably thrusting his hips into the corner of the wall as his semen gushed from his body, streaming down the wall. The pleasure seemingly set the very planes of his soul ablaze, turning his blood into lava and casting his brain into a perpetual madness of the insane whiteness of the hardest orgasm he'd ever had.

As Levi's body recovered, he watched as Eren's eyes opened. The large, blue orbs stared up into the night sky through the window. The Captain doubted that he'd ever see anything so beautiful again in his life as the glow of the stars were caught in Eren's gaze, causing his eyes to glow with an incandescent light.

And the very substance in Eren's gaze which had so gracefully yet powerfully caught onto the white starlight was what astonished Levi the most.

His eyes were raw with emotion, glistening and brimming with a feeling that Levi knew all too well.

It was love, but no ordinary type. It was a sad, desperate kind, but the strongest and purest. It was the type of love that you couldn't find in a book. The love that could bring anyone who saw it in its natural form to tears. It was a love that told you how mercilessly unrequited it was. Yet it was so passionate, so heartfelt and unyielding that the person who's heart it tightly gripped would never feel such a feeling for another person ever again, as long as they lived.

Although the love in Eren's eyes was unquestionably stunning, looking at it was the single most painful thing that Levi had ever done.

He knew that this infallible, obsessive desire that Eren had kept so carefully hidden all this time would never belong to him.

And suddenly, Levi understood.

_Mikasa. _

_It would be her, wouldn't it? It would have to be her between those tan legs, the image of her in Eren's mind, causing him such a pleasure, such a love as this._

_Eren doesn't just love Mikasa. His yearning is devoted to her beyond all conditions and circumstances. His love for her leaves a mark in his heart like a burn, so that he'll never be able to leave her, or forget her. _

A single tear slowly formed in Levi's eyes, and fell down his cheek.

_I know this because I feel the same kind of love._

Levi stood up silently, turned, and started immediately towards Erwin's room.

_So, this is the way it is. I should have realized sooner. Now, it can't be helped. I have to do this. For my very sanity._

He wiped the tear from his cheek.

_Now, I have to let go of Eren. Forever._


	6. Parting

**Oh. My. Gosh. **

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! :DDDD****I don't mean to sound vein,**

**BUT THIS CHAPTER GAVE ME THE FEELS WHILE WRITING IT SO HARD I ALMOST DIED.**

**some parts may seem a little sped-up, and I apologize, but UGH I JUST WANTED TO GET TO THE GOOD PART!**

**I just _can't_ wait to see how all of you lovely people react to this 3 ****And as a warning for chaper 7...WERE ALL GETTING NOSEBLEEDS. OKAY? OKAY.**

**Love always to my beautious amazing awesome beloved readers,**

**SunInside 333**

**P.S- this chapter is HELLA long! probably should have divided it into two, but I DIDN'T WANT TO FRUSTRATE MY BELOVED READERS OK SO YOUR JUST GOING TO HAVE TO GET OUT YOUR READING GLASSES AND GET READY FOR SOME INTENSE, LONG-TERM FEELSY READING... STUFF.**

**P.S.S- special Armin P.O.V in this chapter! (You may interpret some Hanji x Armin out of it, but thats up to you. DEFINITELY no Armin x Eren intended... OBVIOUSLY. xD)**

**P.S.S.S- don't forget to leave a review to tell me how hard you cried, like I did! (I swear i'm surrounded by tissues as we speak, this is ridiculous)**

**okay, I REALLY need to let you guys go. I mean, who likes a shit ton of Author's notes at the beginning anyway?**

**like, ****_geez_****. **

**goodbye, and ENJOY THE CRAZINESS! 3**

* * *

"Love is more thicker than forget, more thinner than recall. More seldom than a wave is wet, more frequent than to fail. It is most mad and moonly and less it shall un-be, than all the sea which only is deeper than the sea. Love is less always than to win, less never than alive, less bigger than the least begin, less littler than forgive. It is most sane and sunly and more it cannot die, than all the sky which only is higher than the sky."

Armin's thin hands flipped carefully through the pages of the poetry book. Eren lay on his back in the green grass, watching as the white, puffy clouds rolled by one by one.

"That was pretty," Eren whispered. "Read another one."

Armin smiled. "Alright, how about this one. If you would grow to your best self, be patient, not demanding, accepting, not condemning, nurturing, not withholding, self-marveling, not belittling, gently guiding, not pushing and punishing. For you are more sensitive than you know. Mankind is tough as wars. Yet delicate as flowers, we can endure agonies. But we open fully only to warmth and light. And our need to grow is fragile as a fragrance, dispersed by storms of will. To return only when those storms are still. So accept, respect, attend your sensitivity. For a flower cannot be opened with a hammer."

Eren sighed, resting his head in Armin's lap.

"I like it here," Eren whispered, closing his eyes as a warm breeze blanketed his body.

Lying there with Armin under the shade of the green trees, listening to his soft, comforting voice as the spring air warmed his skin, relaxed Eren's mind the slightest bit. The aching pain which sat constantly in his heart was just barely soothed by the comfort of laying with his childhood friend in the green grass, letting the sound of the songbirds in the branches fill his ears.

_Do you need comfort like this, Levi? What does your heart say to you in the murmurs of its beatings, what does it need? What can take the ice from your gaze, and melt your suffering? Would lying here with me, under the rustling leaves, bring some peace to your heart, like it has to mine?_

_I wish that were so; nothing would make me happier than to somehow bring you contentment, Levi._

Armin lowered his face and spoke gently into Eren's head.

"It can be hard not to grieve in our circumstances, Eren," Armin whispered. "But I know that you've been more miserable than ever lately. I don't pretend to know why. But just know that no matter what, Mikasa and I will never stop until you're better."

Eren was silent for a moment.

_Armin, Mikasa… I don't know what I'd do without them…_

"Hey, Eren," Armin said, looking up. "Hanji's coming over here. She looks…"

Eren sat up on the grass, and found Hanji with his eyes. She was approaching them slowly, a surprising look of dejection cast over her gaze.

The woman reached the tree that Armin and Eren sat beneath, and regarded Eren with uncharacteristically sad eyes.

"Eren, could we walk for a moment?" She asked.

Eren stood up, walking over to Hanji.

"What is it?" Eren questioned.

Hanji was quiet before continuing.

"It's Levi… he's going away, for good."

* * *

Levi sat on the edge of his bed, alone in his room to his thoughts. He recalled the look of surprise on Erwin's face when the Captain had gone to him last night to volunteer to go to Trost. He remembered how difficult it was to convince the commander to let the charge of Eren fall to Hanji.

He had sealed his own fate. He was leaving Eren, that night. When the darkness of twilight swept over the land and the sun faded away, Levi knew that it would be time.

_Eren._

Levi attempted to utilize himself by rising to fold his shirts into neat piles, preparing them to be placed into his travel bag.

_Even after __you've __ruined me for any other, I cannot regret knowing you exist. Even as I try to cleave the flesh of wanting from my bones, I hope the sky is always pretty wherever you are. _

_If I never see you again… I'll always carry you on my fingertips and on the edges of my heart… And remember how human of me it was to love you. To be drunk on the thought of how perfectly your love would've healed me…_

_The world around is deafening. All of the bright things fade faster than they should. _

_But I know that you, Eren, will not. Your fire will never go out. And you alone will always be the infallible, inexhaustible love of my life._

The breaking of a heart is a silent grief. A humble misery left unsaid by those unwilling to meddle in the more sorrowful things hiding in the world. The sadness of a wilting love crumbles to dust alone, leaving behind only the sickly sweet aroma of what hope that used to be. That would never be again.

"Levi."

The Captain looked up from his clothes to see Commander Erwin standing in the doorway.

He looked at the ground.

"Commander."

Erwin strode into the room and leaned against the wall.

"I can't help but wonder if there's more to you choosing to leave than you told me last night," Erwin said gently. "I don't know what it is, but just understand that if you leave now, it is likely that you won't see many of the people here ever again."

"I know," Levi said quietly, going back to his folding. "But the recruits need you here. You're their commander. And Hanji can't go; if anyone can get Eren to turn back into a titan, it's her. So I have to go to Trost."

Erwin sighed. "You're right. But Levi, We'll miss you."

Levi stopped, raising an eyebrow.

Erwin smiled sadly.

"You've always been like family to us. Everyone."

_Not everyone. Not to the one who matters the most to me._

Levi considered going back to Trost like falling into a nightmare. Erwin wouldn't be there, supporting him and giving him strength. Where would Hanji be, cracking jokes and cheering Levi up, although he'd never tell her that? The recruits, Armin, Jean, Everyone, whom he had survived so many perilous situations with. But Levi knew that the only real pain in going back to Trost would be ripping himself away from Eren, his love, his _life_, permanently.

Levi looked away from Erwin.

"I wouldn't say that I… Necessarily… want to go."

"Then don't," Erwin stated. "I can send word to Trost telling the supreme commander that we simply have too many recruits, and can't afford to send one of their leaders away."

Levi looked around to Erwin. He had determination in his eyes.

"The cadets in Trost need me," Levi mumbled. "I mean, could you really see them being trained by anyone else?"

Erwin closed his eyes and chuckled.

"I guess you're right. You're the finest Captain that the Regiment has ever seen, Levi. But, think about what I said, okay? Consider staying with us. We'd hate to lose such a strong soldier, such a valued friend such as you."

_Erwin_, Levi thought, as the Commander left the room, shutting the door behind him.

_He's giving me the option to stay. Damn it, I don't need that kind of temptation._

_I can't back out now. I have to go… before I let Eren_

* * *

_...What?_

Eren looked at Hanji in silence, his body completely immobilized. His breath completely abandoned his body, and his heart stood still. His eyes bugged out of their sockets, staring at the woman in shock and utter disbelief.

"He's…" Eren's lips mumbled, "Going… a-away?"

Hanji nodded.

"He's leaving tonight. He's going back to Trost to train the new cadets there. Eren, he's going to stay there. He isn't coming back. That's why you've been put under my charge now."

Her eyes threatened to spill over with tears.

"I just don't understand," She whispered, frustration laced through her words. "Why now? Why so suddenly? And why can't he come back? Why is he deciding to go along with this?"

Tears finally spilled down her cheeks.

"Doesn't he know how important he is to us?!"

Eren's hand moved to his mouth. Panic unfurled from his brain, racing through his bones as reality struck. Levi was going. After that night, Eren would _never_ see Levi again.

_Oh my god. This can't be happening. He's leaving me… he's leaving me forever. Oh my god… oh… my god…_

"I…" Eren whispered. "I need to go."

The Soldier staggered away from Hanji, and made for headquarters as fast as he could, ignoring the shouts coming from Armin.

Despair is a carnivorous animal. As Eren tore through the hallways, tears streaming from his widened eyes, the monstrous beast ravaged through him, setting fire to his innards and eating them.

_Levi…. Levi!_

Eren made his way to the basement, and threw himself into his bedroom. He threw his fists against the wall, and sent a bang echoing through the wall.

He scrunched up his eyes, tears flowing down his cheeks.

"Why," He whispered.

He punched the wall again, and again.

"WHY!"

Eren slowly slid down the wall. He leaned his head against the hard surface, and felt as his sobs wracked through his body violently, knocking the wind out of his chest with every disgusting cry. The sickening fits of despair made Eren want to throw up.

His knuckles split open and bled out onto the wall.

_Levi… _

Eren curled up on the floor, and held his shaking body as he wept.

_You can't go. Please don't… I…I love you… Levi…_

* * *

"Doesn't he know how important he is to us?!"

Eren's hand moved to his mouth.

"I…" Eren whispered. "I need to go."

The Soldier staggered away from Hanji, and made for headquarters as fast as he could.

"Eren, wait!" Armin yelled. The blonde jumped up from the tree and reached a hand out towards Eren. But the soldier was already gone, disappearing into headquarters.

Armin looked at Hanji. Tears streamed down her face.

"Come and sit with me," Armin said, putting an arm around Hanji and leading her to the roots of the tree.

Hanji rested her head against Armin's shoulder.

"Why do these kinds of things happen," Hanji whispered. Tears streaming from her eyes soaked into the fabric of Armin's jacket.

"When I despair," Armin murmured sadly, "I remember that all through history the way of truth and love has always won. There have been bad times and moments of loss, and for a time, they can seem invincible, but in the end, they always fall. Think of it…always."

As Armin sat there with Hanji under the tree, letting her weep into his shoulder, the blonde didn't have to question why Eren ran off.

When his mind put the pieces together, he wept twice as hard as Hanji, covering his mouth and sobbing.

_I should have realized sooner. What kind of friend am I?_

_Eren… I'm so sorry…_

* * *

Minutes passed. Minutes turned to hours.

Until Eren was drained.

His eyes no longer held the capacity to create tears. He just lay on that floor, paralyzed in his grief, as the rays of the sun moved across the room in the passing of the day.

His glazed eyes stared at the brickwork of the wall in front of him.

And then, his mind awoke. His brain sparked to life with a surprising thought.

_This… Is Levi's last day in my life…_

Eren blinked.

_You already knew that, dummy. _

_But… _

_What are you doing here?_

Eren jolted up, his eyes alive again with fire.

_On Levi's last day…_

_Why am I sitting in this basement and moping…_

_Rather than…_

Eren jumped up, and stumbled out of the basement as fast as he could, sprinting to the front doors.

_Spending EVERY last moment near him?!_

As Eren ran, he smacked his forehead in fierce anger.

_Damn it! I've been weeping like a baby ALL day! I wasted SO much time! DAMN IT!_

_I need to use my time as wisely as I can…_

_I need to…_

Eren burst outside into the blinding light of the sunset.

_I NEED TO…_

He found Armin sitting under a tree, reading from his poetry book again. He walked briskly over to the blonde, trying his hardest to look calm and composed.

"Armin, have you seen Levi anywhere?"

_I_ need _to speak with him… NOW!_

Armin looked up at Eren with big, sorrowful eyes.

"H-he's gone horseback riding with Hanji," Armin said.

Eren stared at Armin in despair.

"T-that can't be…" Eren mumbled. He looked out towards the forest far beyond, searching desperately for Levi.

Eren's legs collapsed, and he fell to his knees. He put his hands in his hair, and tears threatened to spill once again from his eyes.

A wave of misery swept over him.

_I missed him…. _Damn it_… now, I probably will never get the chance… to…_

* * *

Levi pushed his horse to the brink of exhaustion. He galloped through the green fields with lightning speed, and the wind swept away the stray tears falling from his eyes faster than he ever would have.

_I haven't even left yet…_ Levi thought, _And I already miss him. More and more with every second…._

Levi cringed as another tear fell. He was thankful that Hanji was far behind him, unable to keep up.

_Damn it. _

Levi was surprised to feel panic slowly rising in his blood, encircling his senses with its fiery breath. With every millimeter that the sun dropped lower into the sky, the panic rose, as Levi felt the impending despair and misery that leaving would bring.

Why couldn't Levi just ride away from where his heart was taking him? If he forced the power of his horse's legs, teaching the beast how to run with the wind, would Levi escape the feelings that constantly hunted him, dragging him down with every moment?

_This is the reason I have to go,_ Levi told himself. _I'll go back to Trost. It'll hurt, for a long time. Some days, I'll probably cry. But time would take the memory of Eren away from me… right?_

"Levi! Wait up!"

Levi heard Hanji screaming in the distance, and turned his horse around irritably. He trotted over to her, and let his horse catch her breath.

Hanji looked out at the bright orange light on the horizon.

"The sun is almost down," Hanji murmured. She looked at Levi with a tear stained face.

"Hanji," He said gently, "If you want to see me again after today, all you really have to do is not get your ass eaten by a titan."

She chuckled, and smiled sadly.

Levi felt his lips curve up the slightest bit.

_A smile is the least I can do for her. She cares about me so much, and here I am willingly leaving for good with no explanation…_

_Hanji… I'm sorry…_

"We should get back," She said. "You have to get ready to go, and say all of your goodbyes in time."

She whipped her horse around and galloped off, Levi following her, with more sorrow in his heart then there had been already.

* * *

At dinner, Eren sat silently next to Armin, touching none of his food.

_One hour._

Eren didn't know what to do but sulk. Wallow in his misery because there was nothing for him to do. There was no way for Eren to stop the Captain. Levi was leaving.

Eren stared over at Levi's end of the table, where he conversed with Erwin and Hanji quietly.

_I need to…_

_But I can't just up and do it… _

_I guess I'll never get the chance…_

As the minutes passed, Eren felt the anticipation building up not only on himself, but throughout the whole room.

_I feel like I'm going to throw up_.

More time passed, Eren made no move.

_Damn it._

More time…

_Mom, wherever you are, help me survive this…_

And then, Levi's time was up.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion. Levi stood up, putting his travel bag on his back.

Hanji hugged him tightly, tears streaming down her face.

Erwin hugged him too, misery written in his face.

And with that, Levi turned to the door.

Eren looked at him, panic and despair coursing through him like one lightning bolt after another, a million jolts of red-hot, angry electricity.

But he stood his ground.

Levi looked back at Eren.

Eren wondered why, but he held the Captains glare, staring back at him.

_Levi._

One last plea… one last feeble attempt to make him stay…

_Don't go._

Levi broke their eye contact, and disappeared through the doorway.

Eren staggered, staring at the spot where Levi had been seconds ago.

_So… that was it? That's how it ends? No goodbye, Eren? Just another cold, meaningless glare to leave me with? Just a measly look in the eye, and then he's gone completely, forever?_

_It's… this isn't right… That can't be it… there has to be more to it…_

Eren felt a hand on his shoulder.

He turned to look into the face of Armin.

Shockingly, Armin hadn't a lick of sadness in his gaze.

His icy blue eyes were ablaze with determination.

"Go after him," Armin whispered.

Eren stared at Armin for a moment.

He didn't know how Armin had figured it out, or how long he'd known, but the next thing he knew, his legs were propelling him foreword so fast that everything around him blurred into non-existence.

He flew through the halls, sprinting as fast as his legs would take him.

_Levi… I need to…_

_I can't be afraid… _

His legs picked up speed. The heavy steps of his shoes bounced and banged off of the walls in angry echoes.

I _have to try… no matter what happens to me... I SIMPLY REFUSE TO ACCEPT THAT ENDING!_

Eren burst outside into the night, and found Levi, about ten yards away from headquarters.

Rain splattered the ground, already seeping into Eren's clothes.

The Captain turned in utter shock.

"Eren? What are you-"

Eren walked over to Levi, and dropped to his knees in the mud.

He looked up at Levi, tears streaming from his eyes.

"PLEASE DON'T GO!"

The rain screamed in Eren's ears. The stare of his eyes was unhinged and searing with fiery desperation, boaring into the very flesh of Levi's astounded expression.

The Soldier's arms wound around Levi's leg. He rested his chin on Levi's thigh and looked up at the Captain, tears streaming from his eyes in amorous waterfalls.

The astonishment in Levi's silver eyes was slowly fogged by storm clouds of inevitable disgust. Eren had expected Levi to react in this way.

"Let go of me, Jaeger!" Levi shouted over the deluge around them.

Levi struggled against Eren's grip, attempting to pull his leg away. But Eren held fast.

"No!" Eren shouted up at Levi. His words were adulterated by unbridled sobs, raw and swollen with sentiment. "Levi, I'll never let you go!"

The Captain's face contorted with anger, and he grabbed a fistful of Eren's soft hair, yanking his head back.

"What the _fuck_ are you talking about, you brat?! Let me go, now!"

Eren met Levi's scowl bravely, staring into the hateful eyes of his Captain with courageous emotion.

"I mean that I'm not letting you just up and walk out of my life like this!"

The Captain's eyes burned Eren's skin.

"Where's all of this bullshit coming from?! You'd better give me a good fucking explanation before I beat you into the mud!"

Eren's heart pounded in his throat. His body shook with the anticipation, his hands trembling as they clung onto Levi's belts.

_Just say it, Eren,_ His mind screamed_. Before it's too late… say it…_

He looked up at Levi, rain splattering his face, mixing with his tears.

_Say it, after all this time…_

Just the slightest bit, the ground seemed to tremor in the wake of the moment. Time undulated, slowing and speeding up without a warning. The rain beat against the earth in the same pounding, drumming rhythm of Eren's heart. Fireworks went off behind he soldier's eyes as the circumstances of the situation, all of the nerves that he had felt only a second ago, and the forseeable horrors yet to come when the moment was over, faded to a white nonexistence.

And at this time, Eren's mind could only shriek one thing. Every cell in his body screamed it. His soul writhed beneath Eren's clothes, uttering it over, and over, and over again.

_SAY IT! _

His voice ripped from his throat like the chaotic roar of a titan.

"I LOVE YOU!"

* * *

_What the_ hell _is going on?_

Levi seethed with rage, holding Eren's head firmly in his grasp.

_This is horse shit! I was just about to get away; I was so close to escaping him. And now, here he is, clinging to my leg like a baby, weeping, telling me all of these things…_

_Where is all of this coming from?! This isn't like him! Why is he acting this way… what is that hunger in his eyes? What is this desperation I'm seeing? _

_Why does it remind me… so much of myself?_

"I mean that I'm not letting you just up and walk out of my life like this!"

A wave of anger once again boiled through Levi's blood.

_What the fuck is this?! Why does he care so much that I'm going?!_

"Where's all of this bullshit coming from?! You'd better give me a good fucking explanation before I beat you into the mud!"

_Damn it… I don't understand… Eren… what are you thinking? Why did you have to come out here? Why are you trying to stop me? Why don't you want to let me go? This is…_

_TORTURING ME!_

_Eren, Let me go! Stand up! Tell me that you weren't sure what came over you, and go back inside! Let me go! _

_You don't love me! You never will! SO SPARE ME AND LET ME GO!_

And through the screaming of the rain, Levi heard the words.

The only ones that he'd ever need to make him stay.

"I LOVE YOU!"

Levi stared down at Eren, face wet with tears, his ocean eyes glittering, and was completely, utterly, astounded.

_What… did he just…_

"Repeat it…" Levi mumbled in disbelief, staring at Eren with wide eyes.

Eren wept into the fabric of Levi's pants.

"I love you, Levi! I love you, okay? I'm sorry, but I'm in love with you! I'm_ so_ in love with you Levi!"

His eyes scrunched up as sobs shook his body. The soldier gasped for breath as he spoke in wheezing, wavering shouts, gurgling out of his throat, striking Levi to the bone with every syllable.

"It just hurts, you know?! I just want to be with you, Levi. It's crazy how much I think of you on a daily basis! I want to feel you, hold you. More than_ anything_, I want that!"

Eren's words spilled and from his mouth like alcohol flooding the mouth of someone who's already drunk, his throat unable to choke it down any longer.

Levi's face twisted into a fearsome snarl. Eren cringed, but did not avert his eyes.

"Shut the fuck up, you liar!"

Apparently, Levi had some intoxication to leak from his lips, too.

He spit his words out at Eren, infuriated.

"You brat, you little SHIT! You think I'm going to believe that?! After all this fucking time we've spent together? I've had enough time to be able to tell that you hate me! You think you can just throw around meaningless words like that? Why would you want to give me an outrageous lie like that anyway?! Right when I'm about to fucking get out of here! What's your damn _problem_?!"

Levi's strength gave out, and he dropped to his knees, facing Eren head-on.

"And," Levi continued. He looked up at Eren, giving him his best death glare.

"I know that you're in love with Mikasa!"

A look of surprise washed across Eren's face.

"You think I'm in love with Mikasa?"

Levi choked down his curiosity, and retorted with rage.

"It doesn't fucking matter to me. Go bang her in the forest when you're not supposed to if you want, let her fondle you in the basement when you don't think anyone's coming. Fucking jerk yourself off to your god damn fantasies of her, it doesn't MATTER TO ME!"

Eren took Levi's shoulders in his grasp, frustration burning in his touch.

"I don't know where the fuck the idea came that I'm in love with Mikasa! She's a sister to me, nothing else! Levi, I'm in love with YOU! I'm trying to fucking tell you that! Why won't you LISTEN?! I think I fucking know my own feelings better than you do!"

Levi was silent for a moment before turning on Eren with utter rage. The rage that had been hidden inside of his heart ever since he had met Eren for the first time.

"Because it's fucking IMPOSSIBLE! YOU COULDN'T EVER LOVE ME, AND THAT'S WHY I HAVE TO GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!"

Levi shut his eyes. He didn't want to see the look in Eren's eyes.

_He's probably realizing that he's won… In telling me that he loves me, which he never could, he's broken me._

_I suppose that was his motive since the beginning._

_Eren truly is a monster._

"You could never love me, and that's why I have to leave! Can't you see, Eren?! I have to get away from you! You've… destroyed me! I accepted it long ago that you don't love me! Don't just come up to me now, right when I was about to pull myself away from you, AND TELL ME THAT YOU FEEL THE SAME WAY!"

Levi heard the blasting silence of the soldier pounding in his ears, the loudest sound he'd ever heard in his life.

And when the tears came, flooding the barren desert of his previously unemotional eyes, Levi grabbed onto Eren,a nd hung his head down. His tears mixed with the rain, falling in meaningless streams to the mud.

The silence lasted several minutes.

Levi wanted to get up and leave, tear himself away from Eren's masochistic torture, and finally be free.

But his heart held him down. His writhing, relentless love for Eren despite what was unfurling upon him refused to let the Captain get any farther away from Eren than he was right then and there.

Finally, Eren spoke. His voice shook. Levi vaguely wondered why.

"Levi," Eren whispered. "Look at me."

"No."

_I won't let the look on your face enter my eyes… _

"Levi."

_I won't let my worst nightmares come true…_

Levi felt a hand on his face.

_Of course. He would find a way to kill me even after I'm dead. _

"Look at me!"

Levi shed a few more tears, and lifted his reluctant head slowly.

_How much further could you possibly break me?_

Levi opened his eyes.

Eren's blue eyes stared back.

They weren't filled with disgust at all. There was no triumph or cruelty in them.

There was only shock.

This caused Levi to mirror Eren's stare of astonishment.

_I was so sure… _

Levi had imagined it so many times. The awful look that Eren would have when he knew…

But… this wasn't awful at all.

It was a beautiful kind of surprise. It wasn't a horrified surprise, like that you'd see on the face of someone who just saw a murder take place. It wasn't a grotesque shock, like the shock on the face of someone tasting something foul.

It was hopeful.

Levi stared at it, his mind going num with confusion.

"Levi," Eren whispered. "You just said that you feel the same way. Do you… love me?"

_What… can I do? Is it just a matter of time before that look…? Is he just shocked that his plan to ruin me worked out so well?_

_Or… was he really not expecting this at all?_

_Is he really… could he be…. Genuinely… in love with me?_

_That's…. impossible…_

_Right?_

"Tell me," Eren whispered. His astounded lips obviously struggled to form words.

The painful claws of hope gripped Levi's heart with a cold roughness.

_I'm falling into him… there's no way out… if that look comes, if it appears on his face… I can't escape it now._

_It's too late… he's reeled me in. _

The surprise in Eren's eyes turned to desperation, rendering the Captain speechless.

_Everything's pointing to it now… It's… possible…_

"Tell me!" Eren shouted. "Levi, DO YOU LOVE ME?!"

Levi felt Eren's strong hands on his face start to tremble.

_Is he feeling… as painfully hopeful… as I am right now?_

The realization struck Levi like a lightning bolt.

_Is he feeling everything I've been feeling, this whole time? Did he go through the same fall into relentless love as I did when we first met? Has he mulled over me in the months that we've been together, wondering the whole entire time if I'd ever even begin to be able to love him too?_

Levi's mouth opened slowly.

Eren's eyes told him it was true. If there was a trace of hidden cruel intentions, Levi couldn't see it.

_Yes. He has. _

_Eren Jaeger is in love with me._

_I know it…_

_I can feel it in his hands… It's in his eyes too…_

_This… this can't be happening…_

_A dream, right?... _

_No. I can feel him so clearly._

_This is real._

_It's always been real. _

_We've just never seen it…_

_Until now._

Levi's mind went blank. Looking as deeply as possible into Eren's beautiful eyes, He pushed Eren down, and slowly climbed onto his lap. He let his body think for him. The Captain placed on leg on each side of Eren, straddling the soldier without a second of hesitation.

"I never thought…"

He wrapped his arms tightly around Eren's neck.

"That you could…"

He pressed their chests together.

"_Ever…_"

He whispered into Eren's ear.

"Love me…"

Eren could hear him, even over the relentless tempest around them.

"The way I have loved you, _all of this time_."

Levi took Eren's face in his hands, and held his head up, his most beloved, prized possession.

Tears welled in the eyes of both of them.

"Levi…" Eren whispered. "Neither did I."

Levi slowly pressed his forehead to Eren's.

"Eren," Levi whispered. "I love you. I love you…"

He laced his fingers through Eren's soft, damp, brown hair.

Eren closed his eyes and sighed, as Levi pressed his shy, gentle lips onto him for the first time, tasting the warm, wet skin of his neck.

_Delicious. As I knew it would be._

Eren's arms found their way securely around Levi's waist, holding the Captain as tightly as he could, pulling their bodies as close together as possible.

Levi's mind hummed to him in a trance as his lips traveled slowly and surely up Eren's jawbone, as Eren's fingers mingled in the wet strands of Levi's hair. He pressed his nose into Eren's cheek, breathing in the scent of him heavily as he left another kiss there.

He smelled like every flower that grew in heaven.

_Eren… Oh, Eren…_

Levi took the soldier's jaw ever-so-gently into his grasp, and looked into his eyes one last time.

The Captain leaned forward, and Eren whispered against Levi's lips.

"I love you."

And those were the last words Levi heard, before his body was filled with the feeling of the kiss, his senses plugged up, his body only desiring, only _needing_, Eren's lips.

_Your lips were supposed to taste like forbidden fruit. Yet every movement being shared between our mouths tastes limitless. _

Boundary lines melted the moment Eren's ardent tongue pleaded with Levi's lips to say yes. "Yes" Was the only reply his flesh could muster. Eren's hands moved to Levi's legs, rubbing them up and down slowly as his their tongues gently massaged each other, not fighting for dominance, but to find the pleasure of the other.

Levi's breaths turned into pants, filling Eren's lungs with the sweetest air he's ever breathed, and their bodies moved together in a slow paced rhythm. And although the symphony of their movements was conducted at such a slow tempo, the pitch was flawless.

_Oh Eren,_ Levi's brain mustered, running his needy hands all through Eren's hair. _You are the cigarette upon my lips, fueling my lungs more than my breaths ever could. Oh, you're the bundles of smoke wishing to be inhaled and the shapes they promise to make when exhaled once again. You… are more than all __you've __said before, the tiny yet perfect light that keeps burning in my needy hands, soon to be dancing with my rebirth in the light of my new paper skin. You want to be, and that want desperately declares what you are, all that I could never live without._

Eren ground his hips into Levi, igniting desire deep inside of the Captain that he had never known, unfurling from the inside as a wordless moan.

Eren broke the kiss, leaving smeared saliva on the Captain's red lips.

"Levi," Eren whispered again, massaging every inch of him that his hands could reach. "I want to feel your breath inside of me. Feel your pulse throughout my veins… feel every detail of you skin. I want you, every flaw, every weakness. You're love, your sadness, your anger, revenge. Every little thing that is a part of you. _I want all of you_."

His voice came out in hoarse intervals of vulnerability, and Levi drank up the sound, silently promising him to keep his words safe, to be merciful. Because he's vulnerable, too.

"Eren", Levi replied gently. He put his lips to Eren's ear. "If it's what you want, I will love your body for what it is, and what it will become. It's beautiful aging and its promising aching, its roaring need for bliss, and the sweat spilling down its skin from the pleasure I can give you, that I want to give you; I will be there, soaking it into my bones, your troubles melting into all of me. Everyday these eyelids find the strength to dance away their sleep, is a day to promise you and ensure you that together, we can make our bodies gold, and together, only every together, these bodies are home."

Levi felt Eren's tears against his cheeks. They rolled into the Captain's mouth, and tasted of joy.

"_I want that,_" His lips uttered with surety. "Levi…"

Eren threw his arms around Levi's shoulders.

His eyes glowed with passion, even in the darkness of the night. The light in Eren's gaze momentarily warmed parts of Levi that he never knew could be so warm.

_Eren. I'm not going anywhere. I'll stay with you forever. _

The words came out in a soft whisper.

"Make love to me."

* * *

**ooooooooooo...**

**guess we'll have to wait till next week to see what happens...**

**Haha, wait, that's right...**

**I'm the author, so I already know ;)**

**Mwahahahahahahahaha!**

**Well anyway... I hoped that whoever you are, whether your a loner (Like me) sitting in your room reading this on your laptop, or a (Possibly?) Cooler person reading this at school (You naughty person you ;)), You enjoyed it to some extent 3 **

**Sorry, I'm like ruining the whole thing with my silliness.**

**well, OFF TO WORK ON CHAPTER 7!**


	7. Amour

**OKAY.**

**THIS CHAPTER IS JUST...**

**I CAN'T EVEN...**

**let me just warn you that ITS LIKE ALL SMUT OKAY? OKAY**

**this was actually really hard to write because MY NOSE WOULDN'T STOP BLEEDING EVERYWHERE...**

**but i DID IT! and I REALLY HOPE THAT ALL OF YOU GUYS LIKE IT**

**sorry, I'm just feeling really intense after writing this...**

**friggin emotional explosions everywhere...**

**I need to go watch a really boring unemotional movie now...**

**BUT ANYWAY,**

**AS ALWAYS, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

**love always and forever to my delightfully beautiful awesome readers,**

**SunInside :D**

**P.S- IF YOU ARE PRONE TO NOSEBLEEDS LIKE MYSELF, GRAB SOME FUCKING TISSUES AND GET READY FOR SOME SERIOUS BLOOD LOSS**

**(wow, was that creepy or what?)**

* * *

The words carried everything on their shoulders. The shame, humiliation, and miserable desire. The call, which must have seemed more blatantly human than anything else, for the touch of Levi's flesh. The tears that poured down the cheeks of Eren's memories. The painful throbbing in his pants. The painful throbbing in his heart.

And the passion that exploded outwards upon Eren in a savage, breathtaking mess of blinding lust and crushing affection that was accumulated in every cell of Eren's body the moment Levi _finally _became his.

When Eren had felt Levi's lips for the first time against his trembling skin, his heart wept. It sobbed as the black emptiness filled with the crimson liquids of everything he had ever wanted to feel.

For reasons beyond his comprehension, Eren's drive to covet the Captain with his hands, roaming his body with needy force and forcing their mouths together in the most heartfelt manner his body would allow, overpowered the soldier's desire to collapse into Levi's arms in the blinding wake of the reality. The astonishing truth of Levi's legs straddling his waist, his fingers laced in his hair, his lips moving against his with an equal magnitude of desperate wanting, made Eren's body threaten to give out completely.

But his trembling, weak body needed more. His shaking hands clung to Levi, and Eren's mind finally wrapped around the reality of Levi's love for him.

And Eren was finally able to voice what his body, what he, thirsted for. What he had been parched of, ever since his brain had learned of Levi's very existence for the very first time.

"Make love to me."

Levi's eyes, which had so carefully been masked by a bulletproof veil of non-emotion, smiled down into Eren's, unafraid to spill what they felt down the Captain's flushed cheeks.

Levi no longer seemed concerned with choking down what he felt. Eren saw the love in Levi's eyes, the need. The desire. He saw it all.

Eren knew he'd never see anything so pure, so achingly and explicitly beautiful.

Levi whispered into Eren's lips.

"Yes." Eren breathed in his voice, every syllable a drug to his lungs.

Levi tore himself reluctantly out of Eren's lap, slowly rising to his feet. Eren was surprised at his leg's ability to support his body, but as he stood to join Levi, his wobbly legs somehow kept him up.

Levi took Eren's hand. His skin said _come with me_.

And before he knew it, Eren's feet propelled him forward, as he and Levi ran hastily into headquarters. As Levi navigated the endless maze of hallways, leading Eren to his bedroom, Eren's eyes raked Levi's body with the enamoring lust gathering in him.

_Levi. _

_You're oxygen, and I'm dying to breathe._

Finally, Levi and Eren slowed to a stop in front of a wooden door that Eren knew led to Levi's sleeping quarters. The Captain looked around to be sure they hadn't been followed, and led Eren inside.

Levi closed the door and locked it, sealing off the rest of the world without a second thought.

He turned to Eren. Levi's eyes shimmered with lust, and Eren's nerve slipped from his hands as easily as sand.

Their lips crashed together in fervent passion. Acting on his body's impulses, Eren hoisted Levi's legs up, and he wrapped his thighs around Eren's waist. Eren pushed Levi up against the door, and parted their lips to leave fiery kisses down the neck and collarbone before him.

Levi gasped. "Eren," His voice whispered. "Don't… stop…"

Eren ran his tongue up the middle of Levi's neck, over his jaw, and up his chin. He traced Levi's bottom lip seductively, panting his lust into his mouth uncontrollably. Levi's eyes watered, and his eyes drooped slightly as he met his lips with Eren's once more.

Eren pressed his hips in between Levi's legs even further, provoking a small, strangled moan to form in Levi's throat. At the sound, a striking jolt of heat electrocuted Eren, forcing his head down to meet the groove of soft skin beneath Levi's adam's apple with a hot, wet kiss. He licked and sucked on the spot desperately, tasting Levi's erratic pulse on his tongue, moaning as Levi's sounds of delight vibrated his lips.

The sensation of touching Levi in such a way, having the privilege to be _so_ close to him after all of this time, after the mourning of his wasted heart, after so many days and nights of suffering…

Just believing that Levi was close by, set aside wrapping his small frame around Eren so _willingly_…

_I… will never feel anything like this again…_

Eren's mind whimpered the apprehensive words as his love swept over him in its tidal wave, and his eyelashes bushed against Levi's neck while their bodies began moving together in a sweet, slow rhythm.

The clothes that formed a barrier between them were wet and filthy.

"This needs to go," Levi breathed, pulling at Eren's jacket. The soldier shrugged it off hastily, and tugged on Levi's until his came off too, being thrown to the floor, forgotten about.

Eren would have felt more nervous than he ever had in his life as Levi untied the top of his shirt and pulled it off. But his mind was too far gone in the moment, too consumed by the lust that gripped him in its unyielding vice.

Eren tore the buttons of Levi's collar shirt open, revealing the beautiful pale skin of his naked chest beneath. He paused for a moment, his head dizzied by the very appearance of Levi. His cheeks were uncharacteristically flushed, and his hair disheveled, sticking to his perspirating forehead. His lips were glistening and red, and heavy pants fell from them, causing his exposed chest to heave.

Levi was more beautiful than Eren ever could have imagined, and his body lost control because of that.

His tongue ravaged Levi's skin, like a beggar dying of thirst, lapping up the drops of a puddle. He licked the outlines of Levi's sternum, pectorals, ribs, abdomen, everything, while a chain of scrambled moans came out from Levi, voicing his pleasure and gratitude for Eren's generous touch.

_More…_ Eren thought, as the sweet taste of Levi's skin made shivers run down his spine.

_I need more… of him…_

Eren's tongue circled around Levi's nipple, and the Captain cried out with the sudden pleasure. Eren gently grazed his teeth across it, and sucked on it, all the while pushing Levi's body harder, and harder against the wall.

"Eren," Levi panted, his voice dripping with lust. The sound of his name being uttered by Levi in such a way sent strikes of lightning exploding through Eren's body, driving his hips forward, and catalyzing groans that had been gathering in his lungs to the point in which they spilled out of Eren's lips, vibrating through Levi's quivering skin.

_Thump. _Eren's heart burst inside of his chest with a startlingly forceful beat when Levi determinedly grabbed Eren's wrist, sliding his hand further, and further up his inner thigh.

_He wants me… to…_

"Touch me," Came Levi's whisper in Eren's ear. The soldier's body shuddered.

Eren didn't have to be told again. In fact, his skin_ begged_ for it. His thoughts crackled and buzzed uncontrollably, egging on the needy, trembling hand that inched closer and closer…

Finally, Eren's hand came in contact the wet bulge in Levi's pants. He ghosted his fingers over the spot, feeling as Levi's erection violently throbbed against his skin, pleading to be felt.

Levi gritted his teeth and groaned, scrunching his eyes shut. The nails that dug into the skin of Eren's wrist drew blood.

Eren then ground his palm into the erection, massaging it slowly, all the while sucking on Levi's shoulder.

Nonsense sounds fell from Levi's mouth as his hips thrusted uncontrollably into Eren's hand.

"Do you like that?" Eren whispered into the Captain's flesh, dragging his tongue up the side of the neck.

"Haa… Yes, unghh, _fuck_ yes, ahhh, _Eren_…"

Eren's other hand gripped Levi's hair, pulling his head back as he bit into the skin under his jaw, earning a shudder of pleasure from Levi's body.

"If you keep… nnnnngh, doing that… I'm… gonna… cum… in my pants."

Levi's back slid down the door, and he put his arms up against Eren's chest, his strength overpowering Erens. He pushed Eren onto the bed situated in the far corner. He threw himself on top of Eren, attacking his lips with rough urgency.

Eren lifted one of his legs to give Levi room. He positioned his hips on top of Eren's, and wrapped his arms around Eren's back, burying his fingers into the skin there.

Eren felt as Levi ground his hips against him. Both of them cried out in sudden pleasure as their erections pushed together, rubbing against each other slowly. He pushed his pelvis back against Levi savagely, heightening the spasms of pleasure that ran through both of them with every touch.

Eren held Levi firmly in his lap, pushing his shirt off and unbuckling his belts. Levi tugged on Eren's belts until they slid off, falling to the floor. The Captain's hands traveled to Eren's pants, unbuckling the belt, and slowly pulling them off to reveal his tight boxers.

Eren looked up into Levi's eyes nervously as he hooked his thumbs in the waistband.

"Is this ok Eren?" Levi asked in a husky voice.

Eren's pulse beat against the whole network of veins in his body violently.

_There's nothing I've ever wanted more than this. And now that it's finally happening… _

Eren was terrified. But the fear was delicious.

"Do it," Eren whispered bravely. "See for yourself… how much I want you…"

Levi slowly pulled the soft fabric down his legs, until Eren was completely naked beneath the Captain.

His rock-hard erection reflected off of Levi's lewd, clouded gaze.

"Just… how I imagined it…"

Levi's head leaned down, and he kissed the soft skin beneath Eren's navel gently, moving his hand down to massage himself.

As Eren watched, releasing croons of desire from his lips, Levi left kisses up Eren's inner thigh, keeping his eyes glued to Eren's erection.

He stuck out his tongue, wet and dripping with saliva, and drew it up Eren's length.

"aaaaAHHH!" Eren cried, a bead of sweat falling from his forehead.

Levi pulled himself back up, and pushed himself closer to Eren, as the soldier dragged his nails up Levi's thighs.

"Open your mouth," Levi said gently. Eren obeyed.

Two of Levi's fingers crept over Eren's chin, and slowly inched through Eren's lips, into his mouth.

Eren enclosed the fingers in his mouth, and ran his tongue over them, as Levi pulled them in and out slowly. Eren looked up at Levi with his huge blue eyes, and Levi met them with an equally lustful gaze.

Eren left gentle nibbles on Levi's skin, drinking in the sweet taste.

Levi pulled his fingers out of Eren's mouth, and they glimmered in the dim light with saliva.

As the soldier watched with astounded eyes, Levi's fingers traveled behind his back, and into his body. After he slid his boxers off, revealing his beautiful erection, Levi fingered himself slowly, applying the lubrication as Eren stared at him, unable to comprehend the magnitude of what was coming next.

"Eren," Levi murmured, placing his arms around Eren's shoulders.

He positioned his hips above Eren, remaining still.

Eren couldn't breathe.

_Levi… _

Eren had often thought of it. He'd lie awake in the ungodly hours, mulling over what it would be like… what he'd feel in his heart, when he'd finally be able to give himself to Levi completely…

But Eren never could have imagined what it would_ really_ feel like.

The sensation of Levi, _real_ Levi, the one he loved, the one he _cherished_, giving him the pleasure he so _desperately _had wanted, _needed_, for what seemed like a _lifetime_…

As Eren looked up at Levi, he wondered how he, Eren Jaeger, the one most unfit people to have Levi's love, had managed to make humanities finest, _Captain Levi_, appear so_ unhinged_, so lustful for his touch…

All he knew was that…

This was all he had ever wanted…

And was likely to ever want again.

"Levi," Eren responded, wrapping is arms around Levi.

The Captain pulled Eren into a tight embrace, clutching his shoulders strongly, and he slowly moved his hips down, guiding Eren's length into his body, enveloping Eren in a tight warmth that was so suffocating, so delicious, that upon contact, Eren cried out a strangled gasp, voicing the intense pleasure that had so suddenly wrenched through his body, knocking the wind out of him.

Levi's teeth sunk into Eren's shoulder as he began thrusting himself against Eren slowly.

"Ahhhh!" Eren yelped, squirming against the headboard violently. As their hipbones rubbed together fervently, brush burns appeared on the sensitive skin there. The pain blurred into the pleasure, causing a sound in Eren's throat that he'd never made before as he threw his head back, voicing his pleasure to the ceiling.

"Unghh, Levi… It's so… hot… nnnngh!"

Eren felt Levi's neglected length rubbing against the clenched muscles of his abdominals. Eren grasped it with his hand, pressing it against himself, and stroked it to the rhythm of Levi's hips thrusting against his.

Levi yanked on Eren's hair and moaned, digging his nails into his shoulder. He buried his head into the crook of Eren's neck and let hoarse gasps escape his lips. Levi's hot breath tickled Eren's chest, causing his hips to buck forewords, thrusting himself deeper into Levi than before.

"NNNNGH!" Levi suddenly cried.

He bucked his hips again, in a stronger attempt to get deeper inside. He felt the tip of his erection scrape against something, causing Levi to release a strangled shriek from his lungs.

"Is that a good spot?" Eren whispered, drawing blood on Levi's hips where his fingers held on.

Levi nodded, sucking desperately on the skin of Eren's neck as his body shook with the pleasure.

The soldier continued to thrust his erection farther and farther into Levi, nailing his prostate as his hand flew of the Captain's dick, earning cries that turned to screams from the small body that shuddered violently above him.

The pleasure gathered in Eren's stomach as he shouted up to the ceiling, uncontrollably ramming himself up into that intense heat, as his head swam and a delirium of only lust and pleasure swept over his consciousness.

Levi pulled his head up to look into Eren's eyes. Eren stared into the infinite grey of Levi's gaze, wondering how anything so stunningly astounding could have ever been manifested into reality.

"I love you," Levi whispered in a slurred voice. The sound of those words coursed through Eren's bones, causing an intense, white-hot wave of pleasure that fell from his mouth in a shrieked moan.

Eren's eyes drank in the appearance of the Captain, the erotic shimmer of pleasure brimming in his eyes, the dramatic rise and fall of his chest, the glistening sweat covering all of his skin, and he vaguely was able to register the drool that fell from the side of his mouth.

"Levi, you're BEAUTIFUL!"

"Oh, _Eren_," Levi moaned. "_Eren_."

Time seemed to slow down, and Eren's senses went out like little lights, one by one.

"_Levi_… I-m g-gonna…"

The pleasure building up inside of Eren was on the verge of exploding. And the magnitude of it; the amount of ecstasy pooling inside of Eren was so great, that the soldier couldn't help but scream. Scream with fear, scream with love, scream for his lust that seemed almost in-human.

"Come inside," Levi whispered in between hollered moans. "Fill me up with your warmth…. NNNNGH…. Take me for yourself! NNNNNNNNNNNNNGH, COME FOR ME!"

Eren felt the back of his head smash against the headboard of the bed.

He went blind, the white-hot light of the pleasure stealing away his vision. His heartbeat finally drowned out any sound coming through his ears, and all Eren could do was let his voice rip through his vocal chords as it exploded uncontrollably from his throat.

"AHHHHH! AHHHHHHHH! LEEEVIIII!"

His stable state of mind drowning out with the sounds of Levi's screams and the pleasure that filled his body with a god-like strength that he had never felt, Eren came harder than he ever had in his entire life, guttural sounds spilling from his mouth as he shot his semen up into Levi so forcefully that his eyes nearly popped out of his head and the convulsions that wracked his body nearly threw him off of the bed completely. And in a seizure of pleasure and ecstasy, Levi climaxed a second later, his seed spewing out to cover Eren's skin in it's warmth, and Eren held him securely as his bodies spasms took him over completely.

_Oh, g-god… Levi… Levi… you've burned my soul…_

_And I am more than glad… to be reduced to ashes by you._

Eren broke.

As he and Levi held each other in recovery, Eren sobbed into Levi's shoulder.

"I love you." He whispered it over and over again.

Levi whispered it back. Over and over.

And all Eren could think of, was the new reason he had to live, instead of to merely survive.

_Levi… you've left a mark upon me… that will never fade, as long as I exist…_

_Through all of the impossible heartaches and the inevitable suffering…_

_You will never fade from me._

_Never. Never._

_Never._

* * *

This thing kept spellchecking me for the word THRUST!

I mean, correct me if i'm wrong, but THRUST IS A WORD RIGHT?

I mean like,

jeez.

CHAPTER 8 IS A'COMIN!


	8. Intimacy

**_Hi Everybody!_**

**_Chapter 8 was originally supposed to be longer than this, but it was taking quite some time to write, so I thought i'd just split it up into two separate chapters xD So the next chapter will be out really soon, sorry about that!_**

**_I LOVE ALL OF YOU SO MUCH LIKE YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW_**

* * *

_The silence had always been deafening._

_Until now._

We can only ever want to find ourselves, reflected back in the eyes of our lovers.

Eren and Levi lie between the sheets, breathing together, hearts beating together. Levi's leg was draped over Eren's body, and Eren held his waist in his arm, pulling Levi close.

Neither made a sound. Neither wanted to disrupt the heavy wave of halcyon that had swept over them softly, like a thick, warm breeze.

Their eyes locked. They felt no desire or intention of pulling their gazes away from each other.

Levi reached out with his hand, and stroked Eren's cheek with his thumb.

_He is angelic. _

His eyes were wide, the deepest blue. Two orbital oceans staring back at Levi, in their infinite glow of color. Levi had seen those mesmerizing eyes many times, but never so close. He lost himself in them. The love that now so clearly reflected off of them, for Levi.

And in that moment, that love seemed to be the beginning and end of everything.

Eren slowly ran his fingers down the soft skin covering Levi's spine. He shivered gently, his body accepting the touch with delight. Eren turned his head slightly, to plant kisses in the palm of Levi's hand and on the tips of his fingers.

His lips were soft, inviting. Everything Levi knew them, wanted them to be.

That's why he couldn't help himself but lean forward and press his mouth tenderly into those sweet, pink lips. He cupped Eren's face in his hand, and Eren snaked his arms around Levi further, responding to the kiss by closing his eyes and pushing his head forward gently.

They kissed slowly, with no means of rushing or desperate haste. Eren bit Levi's bottom lip lightly, sighing air that tasted of mint leaves and paradise into Levi's mouth. The aroma whispered_, I am so in love with you._

The sides of Levi's mouth curved up as he smiled into Eren's lips.

_That's all I want, _his kiss whispered back.

The hours of serene quiet that came with the darkness happened upon Eren and Levi as gently as they could. No force of nature that night cared to pull them away from the makeshift heaven they had stolen together in that bed. But as the decay of time ate the precious minutes that they had together, Levi and Eren held each other firmly, lovingly, keeping their eyes open and on each other because they both knew that the bright rays of the dawn would see them apart once more.

Levi held Eren's head in his chest, pressing kisses into his hair, as Eren's arms held on to him tighter and tighter as morning grew closer and closer.

Eren scrunched his eyes up, burying his face into the warmth of Levi's skin.

The Captain's fingers brushing over Eren's shoulder, arm, and back spoke to him.

_I don't want to be away from you…_

The soft breaths from Eren's nose whispered back to his lover with surety.

_I want us to stay together… please…_

But as the reluctant rays of the morning sun slunk through the windows, miserably casting an unpleasant light across their bodies, Levi and Eren looked at each other with sorrow.

Levi looked down into the sad eyes of Eren, and his heart ached.

_Eren… _

Tearing his body from Eren was the most sorrowful, painful sting. His skin protested in irritation when the touch of Eren's warmth was no longer surrounding him. As Levi hauled himself from the soft blankets, out of the arms of the person he loved most in this world, Eren met his eyes with growing despair.

Levi could barely hold himself back from jumping back into that bed, kissing Eren everywhere, pounding him into screaming ecstasy again and again because Eren was the only person who made his heart _bleed_.

Levi slowly put on a clean uniform, silently avoiding Eren's eyes, afraid that if he let himself fall into that blue gaze, he'd fly right back into Eren's embrace and stay there, unable to escape until someone found them there.

_Even so…_

_Eren, I want you, so much. I am made of how much I want you, how much I love you. But, there's a part of me, and I'm not sure how strong that part of me is, that craves you beyond all consequences. That is willing to risk anything just to be with you, even for a few minutes._

_I guess that I can't bring myself to wish that part of me away. _

_But the rest of me knows… that for us to be together for the longest amount of time,_

_We will often have to be apart._

Levi turned for one last cautious look at the angel lying in his bed.

He met Eren's eyes at last, whispering with his gaze the same feelings reflecting back at Levi from those eyes.

And then, he started slowly for the door.

"Levi!"

At the sound of Eren crying out his voice, Levi tore his body around to see the soldier jumping from the bed.

Eren threw his arms around Levi, grabbing him roughly, and kissed him with sad desperation, tilting his head and squeezing his eyes shut. Levi moaned beside himself, falling headlong into the kiss as he wrapped his arms passionately around Eren's shoulders. Eren deepened the kiss by sliding his tongue in-between Levi's lips.

Eren broke the kiss and pulled Levi into a strong embrace, burying his head into Levi's shoulder as tears began forming in his eyes.

"Promise me…" Eren began to whisper. "Promise me that… this doesn't end here… that things, won't go back to the way they were between us, when you step out of this room!"

Eren looked deeply into Levi's eyes, unnerving the Captain in a way that was_ too_ erotic.

"When I said I needed you, I meant it. And… I meant it forever, Levi… please… promise me that we'll be together now!"

Levi stared at Eren with wide, determined eyes.

"Eren," Levi said, "I have loved you ever since we first met. Now that I have you, there's no way I'm letting you go."

His voice shook slightly, and he kissed Eren's forehead.

"I love you. I love you… oh god, _I love you_, Eren… and if it's what you want, I'll do _anything_ to keep us together_. I promise_."

Eren's eyes glimmered with emotion.

"Levi," His weak voice whispered. He stole another kiss from Levi's lips, whimpering as their mouths moved with sorrowful passion.

"I'll send for you," Levi murmured into the kiss, "Tonight… after… sunset. You can… mmmm… use my bath if you want… just, don't let anyone… mm... See you leave this room… and don't be late for… role call…"

When Eren pushed Levi gently against the door, his soft lips leaving nips down the Captain's neck, Levi groaned as desire began gathering in-between his legs.

"Stop," Levi whispered. Eren pulled away, narrowing his eyes.

"If you keep doing that, I'll scream so loud that the whole scout regiment will hear me."

Eren looked down into Levi's eyes.

"Good. Let them find us here. I don't want to be away from you ever again…"

"I know," He responded. "But I think Erwin knows that I never left last night. If I don't report to his office with Hanji at normal time this morning, he'll come here wondering why."

Eren stared at Levi for a while, and nodded slowly.

"You're right. But… we'll be back together when night comes, right?"

"Yes. And Eren… if anyone knew about us, if Erwin found out, he'd have no choice but to report us to the supreme commander. I'd be thrown in jail. I'm willing to take that risk, Eren… but, no one can know what we're doing. Promise me."

_If anyone knew… they'd take me away from you. I'm sorry Eren, I know that you want everyone to know how much we are in love, just like I do… _

"I promise," Eren whispered, pecking his lips. "As long as we can be together."

Levi pecked him back, and then again, and again, until their lips locked in a deep kiss.

Their lips parted and Levi clung to Eren for a moment before slowly slipping out of his arms. He opened the door, crossed the threshold, and began closing the door behind him.

Eren grabbed Levi's hand through the door.

The Captain grasped Eren's fingers with his hand, and looked into Eren's eyes longingly.

His desire to stay with Eren was relentless, and Levi gently pushed Eren's thumb through his lips, grazing the finger with his teeth, never breaking eye contact.

Levi couldn't help but smile against Eren's soft skin. The rare expression obviously surprised Eren, causing the emotions already brimming in his blue eyes to undulate.

_Don't look at anyone else like that except for me_, Eren's eyes murmured.

Levi kissed the tops of Eren's fingers slowly, and then let his hand go.

_Yes_, his gaze responded.

_Eren… I could stand here and tell you what you've done… I could stand in front of you and let my heart pour out of my mouth, keeping you here all day, telling you all of the reasons I love you… telling you all the ways last night was the best of my life, and all the ways in which my mind will remember it… _

_But... I guess that will need to wait… for now._

"Levi," Eren said, his voice cracking.

The Captain began pushing the door closed slowly.

"Eren," His throat responded.

The door gently clicked shut.

Levi pressed his hand against the cold wood that separated him from his lover, and somehow felt that if that would were to disappear, he'd instantly be met with Eren's hand on his own.

He sighed, and pulled himself away from the door, away from Eren, starting towards Commander Erwin's office.

Levi ran his fingers through his hair, closing his eyes and smiling to himself, as his mind automatically began recalling the events of the night. He saw pictures of their hips grinding together in heated, erotic desperation, as he fell with hell-bent need into the oceans in Eren's eyes.

_Eren… _

_I love you. Always... I am devoted to your wild, dangerous beauty. If you ever feel the need to rip me to shreds and eat me, do it. My blood, my flesh, everything is yours. I won't leave you._

_And With my last breath, I'll exhale my love for you. I hope it's a cold day, so you can see what you mean to me._


	9. Physical

**OH MY GOSH IM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG WILL MY WONDERFUL BEAUTIFUL AMAZING READERS EVER FORGIVE ME?!**

**its just really hard to update during the week... :'( **

**and please be honest with me,**

**I HOPE YOU LIKE IT,**

**but just tell me if you think its shitty,**

**because this chapter seems kinda shitty to me :C**

**although...**

**the next chapter will be INTENSE, and LEVI WILL BECOME THE SEME HOORAHH**

**stay tuned until then my loves :D**  
**Love, Suninside**

* * *

Eren listened to the soft thumps of Levi's boots as his lover walked away, leaving him in the room.

He sat down on the bed, and all of the air was expelled from his lungs as he collapsed onto his back against the mattress, throwing his arms above his head.

The scent of Levi wafted over Eren's senses, and he turned his head to bury his nose in the soft pillow. His chest took in the sweet smell, Eren's eyes closed as he sighed again.

_We've wasted so much time, Levi,_ Eren couldn't help but think to himself._ We could have been together for months now. If only we hadn't been so afraid… If only I had told you sooner…_

Even so…

Eren smiled against the soft fabric of the pillowcase.

_You were worth the wait. _

The soldier could just barely still feel the kiss upon his lips… the tender brush of Levi's mouth, and he blushed, remembering how many kisses he had taken from that mouth, how many had been returned to him by those delicious lips.

He brushed his fingers instinctively over his lips.

_I only really realized what I had been missing, the moment I tasted his mouth… the moment his tongue swept across my skin, the first time in which he let me inside of him, as I watched him come undone for me…_

_Levi… my body will ache for you, until your fingers are touching me again… _

Eren rolled out of the bed as the sun moved further into the room with the passing of time, and strode nervously into Levi's immaculate bathroom. He filled the tub with steaming water, and stepped into it slowly, sighing as the warmth seeped under his skin. He washed of the remnants of last night away with a familiar-scented bar of soap.

Caressing his skin in this way brought Levi back to him. His lungs exhales deeply, and his eyes closed.

_Oh, Eren. Eren._

Eren smiled as his memories played behind his eyelids.

"Levi," He whispered.

_Now that I have you, there's no way I'm letting you go._

The Captain's voice resonated in his head, warming his insides more with every syllable.

After Eren changed back into his uniform, he cleaned up the room thoroughly, taking in mind how important cleanliness was to Levi. When he was satisfied, he took on last glance at the room, and left it quietly, sorrowful to abandon the secluded walls in which he had given his love to Levi for the first time.

Upon arriving to breakfast, Eren sat down next to Armin, who smiled warmly at him.

Eren slowly smiled back, despite his embarrassment.

"Um," He whispered, "How long have you, um, known? And, er, _how_ did you know?"

Armin chuckled slightly, his blue eyes sparkling with rare happiness.

"It wasn't that difficult to figure out, Eren. The way you act around him says it all. I won't ask for details, but Eren, does he feel the same way?"

Eren looked down at his plate of food and grinned.

_I was stupid not to tell Armin in the first place. Of course I can trust him._

"The only reason he wanted to leave was because he thought that I could never love him. When I ran outside following him, I ended up telling him. And that's when…"

Eren blushed furiously.

"He decided to stay," Armin finished for him, giggling beside himself. "I know that telling anyone about your relationship with Captain Levi could be really bad. I also know that what you two are doing is forbidden. But even so, I'm happy for you, Eren. You seem like, the weight of the world has been lifted off of your shoulders, or something… Oh, and by the way, I covered for you last night when you ran out. I told Mikasa you weren't feeling well, and told her it'd be best not to disturb you. And I sat in your room making sure that no one came down to check on you."

Eren beamed at Armin.

"Thank you so much, Armin. I really don't know what I'd do without you."

The blonde shrugged, smiling back at Eren.

"Anything to be helpful. But Eren, if you're really going to be with him, you need to be careful, okay? I don't want to see either of you getting into trouble."

"I know," Eren responded. "But Armin… I-I can't spend another day away from him… H-he said he's willing to take the risk. Well… so am I."

Armin understood.

He smiled again at Eren, and linked his arm through his.

"The rare, bright things in this world burn out too fast, Eren. But only if you let them. If you really love him, don't let him go."

Eren rested his chin on Armin's soft blonde head of hair, breathing in the familiar, comforting aroma of his childhood friend.

"As if I ever could."

* * *

Levi turned the nob to Erwin's office and strode in.

Erwin looked up from his papers and met his eyes with Levi's.

The commander grinned.

"So you decided to stay. What changed your mind?"

The Captain looked to the side, and smirked.

"My heart lies with the regiment, sir."

"I figured that your mind would clear eventually, and you'd decide not to go. That's why I've already sent a few soldiers to the city with a message to the supreme commander," Erwin responded, glancing back down at the papers on his desk.

_Erwin… you know me very well, I suppose…_

Suddenly, the door flung open, and Levi turned in shock to see Hanji, panting from exhaustion, staring at Levi. The woman then lunged forward and tackled Levi with a bear hug.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again, you idiot!" She sobbed, crushing Levi's ribs with her arms. "You can't just do stuff like that, you know! Saying you're going to _leave_ us, and then just turn around all like, just kidding!? What a sick joke Levi! It wasn't funny, and actually, it really hurt my feelings!"

"Hanji… can't… breathe…"

The woman loosened her grip on Levi, and grabbed his shoulder's tightly.

"You're such a moron," She blubbered, tears streaming down her face. To her surprise, Levi reached out and hugged her.

"Sorry Hanji," He whispered.

She was silent as she slowly hugged him back, crying into the Captain's shoulder.

_Hanji…_

_What explanation can I offer her, without just telling the truth?_

_No… _

_Hanji, one day, I promise that I'll tell you the truth, because that's what you deserve…_

_Just… not now._

Erwin closed a folder of papers, and stood from his chair.

"Well, now that that has all been straightened out, we must get on with training. Today is physical stamina and endurance day. We will be testing the recruits' abilities to withstand strenuous activity and their strength to continue undergoing said strenuous activity for various amounts of time."

Hanji smirked at Levi.

"We're basically doing this so that no one gets fat."

Levi rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you may think, Hanji," Erwin countered, "Training starts in one hour, so we'd better start getting ready. You two can go down to the dining hall and make sure all of the recruits are fully prepared to begin training. I will take a group of soldiers outside to set up the equipment. We'll meet out there in 60 minutes. Understood?"

Levi and Hanji nodded.

As the Captain followed Hanji off to the dining hall, he felt the heaviness of anticipation weighing down his every step.

_A test of physical endurance, huh? _

_This should be interesting…_

* * *

Eren followed Armin and Mikasa outside to join the recruits gathering on the green, waiting for Commander Erwin and Levi.

"Today is physical day," Armin said, stretching out his leg muscles. "They are going to test us on our stamina and endurance."

The blonde looked at Eren worriedly.

"Eren," He ventured, "Are you sure you're um, well, awake enough to do this?"

"Yea, I'm fine," Eren replied instantly, mimicking Armin's leg movements.

_I can't disappoint Levi. Today, I have to be the best._

"Just go easy on yourself," Armin said soothingly.

Eren saw something in the corner of his eye.

_It's him…_

Commander Erwin strode out of headquarters, followed by Levi. The Captain looked the same as he always had, the same stone-cold, emotionless gaze written on his face.

_Don't stare_, Eren furiously reminded himself. But as the soldier got an eyeful of the Captain's strong, lean legs gripped a little too tightly by his pants, memories flashed through his mind. Images of himself hoisting those legs around his waist, caressing them, drawing his tongue around the torso connected to them.

His heart rate skyrocketed as heat waves of arousal pulsated from his growing erection. Eren swore under his breath, as he wondered how _anyone_ could manage to get him excited by just being in Eren's presence for a few _moments_.

_He's not even trying to look that sexy. How is it even possible?_

Eren kept his eyes glued to the ground, fearing that if he looked at Levi for one more second, he'd break, and throw himself at the Captain in a fit of lust. The Commander stood before the recruits, briefing them on the physical training of the day. The recruits were split up into groups, and as Eren followed Armin, Mikasa, Jean, Marco and Sasha to the field to run all the way across it and back as their first exercise, Erwin told everyone to take off their shirts, to avoid the possibility of anyone passing out from the hot summery sun.

_Levi_, Eren couldn't help but think to himself as he shrugged off his shirt to reveal his naked upper body, _I hope that you like what you see._

Armin curled into himself, embarrassed to show off his lanky frame. Eren ruffled his hair and laughed. Mikasa adjusted her sports bra, and shot daggers at Jean, who had been subtly staring at her chest.

"Group 3," Erwin read off, "Eren, Armin, Mikasa, Jean, Marco, Sasha. You will run to the beginning of the forest and back, and I will record your times. Understood recruits?"

The soldier's all nodded.

"Good. Ready, set, go!"

Eren took off, sprinting towards the forest, determination glimmering in his eyes as sweat began forming on his skin.

_I have to impress him. I have to be the best._

* * *

_It's practically sin, how toned his muscles are. The way his flawless, golden skin shines like that… it's got to be fraud._

_I'll be running my hands all over that skin soon enough._

Captain Levi stood under the shade of the trees, over viewing the training. He had to suppress the drool that threatened to fall from the side of his mouth as he watched the soft cotton of Eren's shirt brush over his skin, leaving his body gently, revealing Eren's stunning figure for the whole scout regiment to see.

_Do you know, Eren?_ Levi wondered, as he watched Eren run off with his comrades towards the woods. _Do you know what seeing you like this makes me feel?_

_Either way, later on, I'll show you. You can count on that, Jaeger._

The rest of the day was torture for the Captain. He was the first to arrive back from the run to the woods, his chest heaving, his hair sticking to his skin, slick with sweat. His group then proceeded to climb the tall tree beside headquarters. Eren's biceps flexed and rippled from the effort as he pulled his body higher and higher into the tree, grunting dramatically and panting.

_Oh, Eren…_ Levi thought, as his blood raced with desire gone carnal. _How long can I choke it down…_

Out of all the exercises Eren needed to undergo, watching the soldier do pull-ups was the absolute _worst_.

Levi leaned against a stone pillar, at a safe distance from Eren, and watched as he jumped to hold on to a low tree branch. With a groan of effort, Eren began pulling himself up, and pushing himself down in a slow pattern. His abdominals clenched, sweat dripping down his chest and six-pack, forming two small, glistening trails along the V-shaped muscle leading right into Eren's low-sitting pants. The soldier's whole body shined with sweat, and with every pull on the branch, his arms shook.

Levi was beginning to feel faint as he stared at Eren, no longer able to look away to be sure that no one would notice. His head spun as he outlined ever muscle on the boy's body with his eyes, every atom in his system screaming to either tackle Eren to the ground and pound him into the dirt until he screamed his lungs out, or to dash headlong into headquarters to throw himself on his bed and pleasure himself to the erotically pornographic image in his head of Eren going up, and down, up and down…

"Levi? You're eyes keep fluttering, are you alright?"

Levi blinked as his sensual thoughts dissolved, looking up at Hanji.

"I'm fine," He replied. "To be honest, it's just getting really hot out here. I feel disgustingly sweaty."

"Me too," She complained. The woman then inched closer to Levi, leaning down to whisper in his ear.

"I didn't want to mention this in front of the commander," Hanji murmured, "But apparently, one of the recruits heard a really loud scream or two coming from your room last night. What was going on?"

Levi froze.

_Calm down,_ He told himself. _I can get myself out of this._

"Is that so?" Levi responded. "Late at night I got up for a drink. I was quite disoriented, so I tripped and fell. Some of the nails in the floorboards pierced my skin, and I got some bruises from the fall."

Hanji's eyes lit up with understanding.

"So that's where the mark on your neck came from!"

Levi jumped slightly, covered his neck more efficiently with his jacket.

_How many people have noticed?!_

Hanji laughed. "We were all joking that it's a love bite, but we all knew you way better than that! Knowing you, you'd think that kind of thing is filthy."

Levi sighed.

"You're absolutely right."

The Captain turned away from her, and he couldn't help but smirk to himself.

_Of course it's filthy. But not dirty._

_Simply, the filthiest type of heaven, which I happen to love very much._

When Hanji left to go talk to Erwin, Levi let his eyes wander longingly back to Eren.

_Soon…_ He thought, watching with glee as the sun began to descend.

_Very soon… he'll be mine again._

* * *

By the time training was over for the day, Eren was sopping with sweat, but more invigorated than ever.

_I spent all day trying to show off for him_, Eren thought as he showered, washing all of the grime from his body, wanting nothing more than to be perfectly clean for Levi.

_I knew he was watching me, I made sure of that. Hopefully, my performance was enough to make him want me. _

The Soldier dried off his body and slipped into a fresh uniform, sitting down on his bed in the cold cellar. He clasped his hands in his lap and looked up at the ceiling, his head teeming with thoughts.

_Please, Levi_, Eren thought, as seconds slipped past. _Send for me tonight. I know that when we first had sex, I was flustered, a mess. It probably wasn't very good. But I've been thinking it over. Give me another shot, and I'll show you how great I can make you feel. Because Levi, that's all I want to do._

_I just want to be with you…_

As soon as the thought passed through his mind, Eren's heart leapt when he heard brisk footsteps entering the basement. A recruit stood in front of him.

"Captain Levi wishes to see you in his office," the recruit said.

The Soldier forced down his grin of elation with all of his might, and instead, installed a little insurance method.

"We are going to be discussing battle tactics against the titans," Eren informed the recruit. "Don't come looking for me if I'm still there later on."

"Understood," The recruit said. "I'll inform any soldier to let you and the Captain converse un-interrupted."

"Thank you," Eren said, leaving the recruit behind in the basement, forcing himself to keep a steady stride.

_Levi_, he thought, as the grin he'd been holding back exploded onto his face.

_Levi, I love you… so much… and I can't wait… to be with you again!_

With those words echoing in his mind, he instinctively broke into a sprint, running as fast as he could towards Captain Levi's office, as the most lewd, lustful, and erotic intentions began pumping into his racing heart.

* * *

**The lemons are COMING!**


	10. Repetition

**I've really been taking forever to update recently, and IM SO SORRY!**

**I promise I'll be working much harder now to get new chapters out quicker!**

**Love always,**

**SunInside**

**P.S: WARNING: this chapter contains lots of explicit smut... ;3 But sorry again for any typos, and dont forget to drop a review, telling me what you think!**

Levi blew softly into his hot cup of tea, and took a long sip, feeling the tingling sensation of the scalding sweetness on his tongue.

His slender fingers traveled up to the slightly aching, crescent-shaped sore on his neck, brushing across the sensitive skin. Levi smiled, as he remembered what it had been like when Eren had sunken his teeth into that spot, licking and sucking on it lovingly.

These were the things that Levi had thought of all day, while he was parted from his lover. His mind had carefully filed away every single moment of the first night that they had shared together, locking away every moan, every touch, every emotion that streaked across Eren's eyes, everything, refusing to let the Captain forget a second of it. And all of those delicious memories had played back for him like a delightful slideshow, creating pictures behind Levi's grey eyes that made his heart melt over and over again, as he watched Eren from afar, all day. And as he watched the show with wide, attentive eyes, he knew that his lust would never be the same again.

Levi had become accustomed to letting his eyes wander to Eren. But up to that point, he had always looked on the soldier with resentment, angst, and denial; he just knew back then that Eren could never feel that way. But after learning that he had in fact loved Levi this whole time, the Captain's heart was permanently moved. And therefore, stealing glances at Eren was so surprisingly and amazingly delicious. The pictures in Levi's mind, running through his head as he had stared at the soldier, were a constant reminder that his hell-bent lust was no longer, never was, and never again would be in vain.

And as the day finally slipped away, Levi sat at his desk, with nothing to do but wait impatiently in his desire, which had never before been so strong, so _needy_.

_Eren. The day is over, so run to me. Let me feel your fire again. Let me drown myself in your blue eyes as you lose yourself in mine, the way we fell into each other last night… _

_Let my lips remind you, repeatedly into your accepting mouth, just how much I crave you. Let's do that again and again until the breath is gone the way it evaded us before, and the only thing I can remember is the taste of your love on my tongue… Eren, Let's rip away the logic again, and make passionate nonsense. Don't let me think beyond that crazy light in your eyes… _

_I thought I could deal with the pain of being apart from you, but I can't. Because, I need you more right now than I need to breathe…_

_Forget the risk, Eren. Latch to the willingness of your heart, and let it take you here. Come back to me now._

Levi's eyes snapped up when his ears picked up the insistent banging of running footsteps in the hall, heading at full speed towards his door.

"Eren," Levi blurted out, flying out of his chair and slamming his hands down on the desk before him. He glued his eyes to the door with anticipation.

After a few seconds flew by, the door swung open, causing the Captain to jump. Eren stood in the door frame, his chest heaving after running, his eyes staring into Levi's equally wide gaze.

"Levi," Eren breathed.

They stared at each other for a moment, and then tore through the room to meet each other in the middle.

Their lips crashed together with desperate fervor, the day's accumulation of mutual desire spilling out of both of their lips as their mouths furiously worked together. Levi took fistfuls of Eren's shirt and yanked his head down, gaining better access to the Soldier's mouth. Eren gripped Levi's waist tightly and hoisted the smaller man up to stand on his feet.

"My love," Levi whispered, moaning into the kiss and forcing his tongue into Eren's mouth. One of the Soldier's hands traveled up to Levi's face, caressing the soft skin of his jaw line and cheek. Levi already felt the arousal building up in mountains below his belt as his pants became uncomfortably tight. When Eren pulled Levi closer, eliminating any space that there was between them before, the Captain moaned loudly once again into Eren's mouth. Eren drank up the sound, and daringly forced his hand up Levi's shirt, exploring the smooth, flawless skin of his back.

At the feeling of Eren's hand all over his bare skin, Levi shoved the Soldier roughly against the door, ripping away his jacket.

"How dare you wear these fucking clothes in here," Levi purred, discarding the jacket. "And how dare you take off your shirt like that when I can't touch you, like you don't know what it does to me."

Eren responded by sucking furiously on the skin of Levi's neck.

"How dare you scorch me with your fucking eyes when I can't touch you, like you don't know what it does to me."

Levi ripped Eren's belts off, and tugged on his shirt, wanting it gone.

"Let me see those fucking muscles," He whispered.

Eren helped him pull the shirt over his head, revealing his toned front. Levi ran his hands over the smooth planes of the tight muscles, and his tongue traced every outline, every square centimeter of Eren's perspirating skin, causing an array of sighs and lusty moans to escape the Soldier's lips. Levi's tongue travelled to one of the perk nipples on Eren's pectorals, sucking harshly on the erect nub.

"More," Eren breathed out amongst a long croon of desire, pulling Levi's body tight up against his own, giving the Captain a full feel for Eren's throbbing, desperate erection.

The feeling of the Soldier's arousal drove Levi crazy, giving him incentive to force his leg in-between Eren's legs. When he felt Eren's erection pressing violently into his leg, he rubbed his leg up and down, causing Eren to cry out with pleasure as pre-come seeped through his pants.

"Faster," Eren whispered, shutting his eyes tightly, as he began uncontrollably thrusting himself into the rock-solid muscle of Levi's thigh, grinding against his leg and searching for release. Levi held his arms in a death grip around Eren's shoulders, panting into Eren's ear as his lust completely took over his body.

Eren cried out again in pleasure, and Levi covered the Soldier's raw lips with his hand.

"Hush," He whispered. "You have to choke it down baby, or someone will hear you."

Eren's chest heaved as the friction in-between his legs began to set his body on fire.

"I… Can't…"

Levi pulled his leg away from Eren's crotch, and the soldier whimpered in disappointment.

"Come here," cooed Levi. He pulled Eren over to the bed, and pushed him down onto the blankets, climbing on top of him and covering his mouth in a wet, sloppy kiss.

They made quick work of their clothes, tearing themselves from the fabric that bound them as the tension between them became almost too much to bear. When the last sock was finally gone, Levi flipped Eren onto his stomach, and hovered motionlessly above him. Eren quivered visibly, his eyes tearing up as he began to speak.

"Levi… I-I came here planning to make this good for you… but I… I need to feel you inside me… _please_…"

Levi kissed the back of Eren's neck.

"Don't think for one moment this isn't fucking Elysium for me. You know how much I want you."

The Captain licked his way up Eren's spine, causing his body to shudder.

"Eren," Levi murmured, "I'm going to fuck you now. When I make you scream, bury your face in the pillow. Okay?"

Eren groaned heavily into the pillow, as he pressed his erection into the soft fabric of the sheets.

"Oh _god_, Levi, Please_, I need you…_"

Levi sighed with lust as he pressed his twitching, throbbing erection against Eren.

"Hips up," Levi instructed, ghosting his hands over Eren's thighs. The Soldier obliged, pushing his ass out to meet with Levi's hard boner, causing the Captain to let out a long moan.

"Just relax," Levi breathed, and entered Eren slowly.

The soldier gasped loudly, shoving his face into the pillow as his back muscles clenched. Levi used every drop of willpower he had to refrain from ramming straight into that intense heat with no warning as the first contact caused his hips to bend, sending his face into the hot sweetness of Eren's skin to cry out with the sudden pleasure.

"Ohhhh, Levi, _move_," Eren pleaded, gripping the sheets with white-knuckled fists.

With those words, Levi began thrusting himself into Eren at an agonizingly slow pace, the pleasure pooling in his stomach forcing his diaphragm to spasm, forcing out moan after moan from Levi's red, slick lips, muffled by the surprising softness of Eren's hair as the Captain mildly attempted to restrict the noise the both of them were making.

When the tip of Levi's erection stroked against Eren's soft prostate, all of the Soldier's muscles clenched as he let out a blood-curdling scream into the pillow.

"Ohhhhh, Levi, Do that again, _please_," Eren begged, pushing his hips backward to meet Levi's thrusts.

The Captain reacted by using his strong legs to propel himself forward in one big burst of energy, slamming himself into Eren, his cries turning into guttural screams as the pleasure of plunging so deep inside of Eren wracked his body violently, turning any clear thought that wasn't the strangled sounds of pleasure that fell from Eren's lips or the erotic pleasure coursing through his body to gray background. Levi let his body take over him, ramming his erection into Eren as his conscience slowly slipped away as the pleasure ruled over the Captain, burning his insides over and over again, mercilessly and deliciously.

"Ohhhhhh, _Eren_!" Levi shouted, unable to control his sounds of ecstasy as his voice echoed off of the walls of the room. "It's so…nnnnnghhh…. _Good_… so… _tight_… so.. _hot_… _nnnnnnnnnnnngh_!"

There was a long, white scar on Eren's back. Levi had a fetish for it, licking, sucking, and biting at the scar tissue as he shoved his erection further and further into Eren, nailing his prostate with every movement as the Soldier made noises that Levi never knew was possible.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh! L-Leviiii!" Eren yelled between heavy pants, incoherently moving his hand down to stroke his painful, aching erection as Levi rode him from behind. Levi swatted his hand away and replaced it with his own, grabbing hold roughly of Eren's boner and massaging it to the rhythm of his thrusts, causing Eren to rut and scream louder and louder with every movement.

Levi left bites all over Eren's skin that drew blood, drawing his tongue across his flesh, reveling in the feeling of Eren's muscles contracting underneath. Levi brought his head up to Eren's neck, leaving a trail of drool up is neck as he shouted into his ear, his voice dripping with pleasure.

"ohhhhhh, FUCK, EREN!" Levi cried.

"Say my name… _nnnnngh_… like that, again!" Eren demanded.

Levi panted into Eren's ear before yelling out his name again straight into his ear, causing the Soldier to arch his back and finally let out the screamed moan that had been manifesting inside of him, straight to the ceiling, un-silenced by the pillow. The pleasure gathering inside of Eren threatened to explode, the erotic sensations of the many rhythms all pounding in sync: Their heatbeats, their breathing, the violent thrusts of Levi's erection invading Eren's body, the Captains hand rubbing the Soldier's dick, and the splitting sound of the headboard smashing into the wall with every movement. All of these deliciously orgasmic rhythms were driving both of them mad, their brains shorting out as their voices ripped almost unpleasantly from their lungs.

"OH GOD, OHHHH, _EREN! IM SO CLOSE, SO… FUCKING… CLOSE_!"

Eren's mouth was surrounded by a pool of drool. His eyes shut tightly as he screamed back to Levi, digging his nails into the flawless skin of Levi's wrist, where he held on as the Captain pumped his erection at terminal velocity.

"OHHHHH… LEVI…. _YOU BASTARD, FUCK ME_!"

The pleasure induced by Eren's words became searing and unbearable, climbing to the white, blinding explosion of the hardest orgasm in Levi's life. Lights danced behind his eyes and he saw stars. All of his senses faded away and nothing existed, except for the intense, rib-crushing heat surrounding him. The electrifyingly overwhelming sensation of Levi's climax made his body seize and convulse, nonsense, throaty screams flowing from his body as his semen poured out of his dick, deep into parts of Eren that no surgeon would ever gamble to invade.

Levi felt as Eren came a second after him, twitching and thrashing, and Levi watched with mesmerized eyes as Eren's white liquid shot all the way up to meet the headboard. Levi held Eren firmly, allowing the Soldier to fuck his fist until he rode out his orgasm, thrusting his hips into Levi's hand and groaning into the pillow.

A wave of exhaustion swept over them both, and Eren collapsed onto his stomach, Levi lying down on top of him. They breathed together heavily, closing their eyes and catching their breaths. The hammering heart rate in the Captain's chest slowly relaxed, and his senses returned to him one by one, recovering from their moment of explosion that had been Levi's climax.

_Oh, Eren. Blood of my blood, heart of my soul. I promise you. I'm inside of you, and now we will never, ever, truly be apart again._

_Don't climb through the looking glass. There's no need for what if's and maybe's now. Swim deep in me; glue your heart to my sleeve, the fabric of my skin. Feel my heart beat and know that it's bloody throbbing is only because of you. _

_And even unto the undoing of the world, it will stay that way._


	11. Teaspoon

**Finally, this chapter is ready! sorry for the long wait!**

**I'm getting on a strict schedule now to get chapters out, so now you can expect one new chapter every friday!**

**Enjoy, as always! :D**

**Love, SunInside**

* * *

Eren woke to the gentle sound of water running. He instantly felt an uncanny ache in his hips, and he smiled into the softness of the sheets.

Steam wafted out of the bathroom across the room. The absence of Levi next to him made Eren frown and sit up, running his fingers through his tangled mess of hair.

Just then, Levi appeared in the doorway to the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist. He crossed his arms, and smiled brightly at Eren.

"Come and bathe with me."

With that, he disappeared into the steamy bathroom once more.

Eren rolled out of the bed, wincing as his whole body protested, and wobbled over to the bathroom, to find Levi, fully naked, sitting in the bath waiting for him.

He beckoned for Eren, and the soldier nervously complied, stepping into the steamy water. He shivered as the heat hit his skin, and he leaned his back against Levi, resting his head on the Captain's chest. His breathing became shallow as his heart beat raced.

"Relax, Eren," Levi soothed, playing with Eren's fingers.

"You make me nervous," Eren breathed. He felt the vibrations of Levi's chuckle travel through his body. Just then, Eren felt that Levi's heart was pounding, too.

The thought calmed him, somewhat.

"Um, Levi," Eren ventured. "We haven't really talked about, um, stuff, yet."

"What do you want to talk about?" Levi answered.

"Well, um, you know… how long have you, um, liked me?"

Levi kissed Eren's ear, and snaked his arms around the soldier's waste comfortingly.

"I don't like you. I love you. And how long? Ever since I first saw you. Didn't I tell you that?"

Eren sighed, and leaned into Levi's touch.

"No. But I… I've loved you too. Since we first met, I mean. I think I fell in love with your courage. You're leadership, you're stoic calmness… for some reason, that was always so attractive to me. And it is now, too! If not more! I-"

Levi kissed down Eren's neck, causing his voice to die into wordless, soft moans.

"To be honest," Levi said, "I always thought you were in love with Mikasa."

Eren froze. He turned to look at Levi.

To the Captain's surprise, the soldier's eyes glimmered with humor.

"Really? What made you think that?"

Levi buried his face into Eren's shoulder. Was this his way of showing shyness?

"Well," Levi murmered, "She always clung to you no matter what. You were always together… and remember the one day when you wandered off into the forest? I thought you were, you know… _with_ her… and there's also…"

Levi's voice cut off. Eren nudged him softly.

"Go on?"

Levi sighed.

"I saw you, you know. The other night, against the wall in the hallway. It was an accident really. I was walking towards my room, and there you were, jerking off in front of the window…"

Eren's eyes almost popped out of his head.

"You… saw me? W-what did you do?"

"Well, to be honest, I couldn't look away. I bit my lip so hard that it bled, and scratched up the wall as I touched myself, because I couldn't resist. I couldn't resist you."

Eren felt his heart was going to explode.

"Levi…"

"But afterwards, you looked up, and you had this kind of look in your eyes. That's when I just _knew_ that you had been thinking about Mikasa. There was no other explanation… for that look."

Eren held Levi's hand firmly.

"I was thinking about you. You know that now, right?"

Levi slowly nodded into Eren's shoulder.

"That's why I never left. You know that now, right?"

Eren nodded back, leaning his head to the side as Levi kissed his cheek.

"I love you," Eren couldn't help but whisper. Levi turned Eren around, and straddled his waist, wrapping his arms tightly around his lover.

_I love you_, the kiss responded.

Another night slipped through their unwilling fingers. Time unraveled, but Levi and Eren made their peace with the dawn, knowing that before long, the sun would set on another day, giving them back to each other.

Eren sat with Armin at breakfast once again, smiling to himself as his memories of his and Levi's reunion played blissfully in his mind. If took him a long while to notice Armin prodding his arm impatiently.

"Earth to Eren. Helloooo?"

Eren blinked, and looked up at Armin, sporting an unintentional grin on his face.

"Oh, hey Armin. Sorry. What's up?"

Armin smiled slowly.

"How was it last night, hmmmm? The funniest thing happened this morning; I overheard commander Erwin asking Levi again about screams being heard from his bedroom. He told the commander that he was having nightmares."

A shot of guilt swept through Eren.

_Levi… I'm causing him so much trouble… _

Armin shrugged, seemingly reading Eren's thoughts.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much. Just, try to, ya know… tone it down a bit with him, if that's possible. And you haven't answered my question. I want every detail about your time with Levi!"

Eren blushed furiously.

"Armin! I mean I'd… I'd love to talk about it with you, b-but it's not like you have a ton of experience with this kind of thing! And besides, Levi told me not to tell anyone in the first place, so I feel like talking too much about it wouldn't exactly make him happy."

Armin looked away. His eyes were crestfallen.

"I'm sorry, Eren. I just… wish that I could talk about everything with you. I wish we could talk about… you know… _that_ kind of stuff."

Eren chuckled, ruffling Armin's hair.

"You don't need to know about everything, Armin. Just know that… Levi has made me happier than I've ever been in my whole life."

Armin let a small grin grow on his lips.

"Well, I'm glad."

Eren turned back to his food. Armin glanced across the table, where Jean was harassing Mikasa, _again_.

"Hey, Mikasa! Being in this training camp really makes one really… needy, huh? Whadd'ya say we meet up after dark, if you know what I mean?"

Mikasa glared at Jean with disgust, and shoved her elbow into his gut.

"Beat it Jean, before I make your face eat the floor."

Jean held his arms up, grinning and strutting away to his own table.

_What an asshole_, Armin thought.

His eyes flew open with the sudden realization.

_Jean would… do it… with anyone at this point… right?_

Armin sat back in his chair, determinedly staring down at his plate.

_I'll do it for you Eren. So we can talk about _everything, _the way we used to._

* * *

After a long day of vigorous training, the sun was finally beginning to set once more, and Levi sat with Eren, Hanji, Erwin, and a few other recruits outside, drinking tea.

_Come on, shitty sun_, Levi thought, sipping his tea. _Set already. _

_Eren… being with you, makes me feel like for once in my life, I don't have to work on being so happy, because now, it just happens. _

_And this is the reason that I'm obsessed with you, angel. Addicted to you. You're everyithing I've ever wanted or needed, everything I've ever dreamed of. You're everything. I live and breathe you. For you. _

_Even so, there's nothing scarier than the fact that I finally got what I wanted. Because now, I really have something to lose._

Levi leaned his weight into his hand, subtly meeting Eren's eyes for a moment from across the table.

Looking once into those deep, blue eyes made Levi fall head-long into them. As his eyes drooped and the world around him slowed down, the tea spoon he had been vaguely holding in-between his fingers slipped from his grasp.

And then, everything was suddenly chaos.

In a blinding explosion of steam and muscle, Levi was blown backwards, away from the table and into the unforgiving earth. As the ringing in his ears subsided, he groaned with pain and sat up.

His eyes almost widened out of the Captain's head as he took in his surroundings.

Eren was standing on the table, looking shocked and confused. Several regiment soldier's surrounded him, pointing their swords at Eren with fear in their eyes.

Protruding from Eren's shoulder was a giant, unskinned titan arm, steaming and glistening in the sun's light. Glinting in the titan arm's fingers was Levi's teaspoon.

_What… the hell is going on?_

Levi shook his head, regaining his thoughts.

_I… I can't let them hurt Eren. He's humanities greatest hope right now. _

_And… he's everything to me._

_Get away from him, GET AWAY!_

In the next instant, Levi found himself standing in-between Eren and his attackers.

"Stand down soldiers!" Levi ordered, spreading his arms out in front of Eren defensively.

"But C-Captain, He just went Titan on us!" One of the soldiers screamed angrily.

"He can't control it!" Yelled another. "He has to die before he kills us all!"

"If you kill him now, what hope do we have in defeating the titans?!" Levi demanded. "This is a good thing! Now we know that his inner-titan isn't completely gone! Now we can begin figuring out how Eren will control it! Don't be such fools. He didn't do this on purpose! He's on our side!"

Levi was panting harshly. He swallowed his desperation and stood firm to defend the one he loved.

Erwin ran over to Levi, and put his hand on the Captain's shoulder.

"Levi is right. Stand down soldiers. That's an order!"

The soldiers challenging Eren lowered their weapons, but glared evilly at Eren. The distraught soldier pulled his arm harshly out of the titan arm, falling to the ground.

As Hanji made a fit over the evaporating arm, claiming frantically that she needed to study it before it disappeared, Erwin directed two soldier's to secure Eren and to take him to the basement to be put in chains.

Levi glared at Erwin against his better judgement.

"Is that really necessary, sir?"

"Captain, we need to teach Eren that he is only allowed to turn into a titan when _we_ say. Furthermore, tonight, you're orders are to punish Eren, in whatever way that you see fit, to get the fact that we own him inside of that boy's head. It could've just been an accident, Levi. But we can't afford to take any risks. Do you understand?"

Levi seethed with anger, but slowly nodded.

"I understand commander."

Levi turned to glance at Eren. He stared back at Levi, desperation in his eyes, as he was hauled away to the basement. Levi tried his hardest to convey to Eren that he _knew_ that this was no betrayal.

_Eren. I trust you. _

_I trust you above all the odds. _

* * *

_DAMNIT! _

The regiment soldiers roughly dragged Eren to the basement, chaining him to the wall in his room and leaving him alone to his thoughts.

_Levi… you're going to think that this was a betrayal!_

_No… I promise Levi… I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE THAT ARM CAME FROM!_

One moment, Levi was dropping his spoon, and when Eren reached out to catch it for him, that arm suddenly appeared.

Eren hung his head, tears threatening to pour over onto his cheeks. His heart pounded, panic surging through his body.

_Please. Oh god, please trust me._

His head snapped up when Eren heard someone running into the basement.

Eren inhaled sharply.

"Levi!"

The Captain entered Eren's cell and grabbed his face in his hands.

"Eren," Levi said calmly. "Are you okay?"

Eren nodded slowly.

"Levi, I swear to _god_, I have no idea-"

"I know," Levi whispered, kissing Eren's head again, and again. "I know that you'd never betray us. I know. I trust you."

Eren sighed, closing his eyes.

_Thank god._

"Eren," Levi continued. "They've instructed me to punish you. I'd never hurt you. Ever."

Eren's mind suddenly went blank.

_He's been ordered to punish me…_

_What…_

_An opportunity… to…_

"Levi."

The Captain looked up at Eren. The soldier exhaled nervously before responding.

"Looks like you'll finally be aiming to make me scream."

* * *

**IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, LOOK FOR TONS UPON TONS OF KINKY LEMONS!**


	12. Chains Part 1

**Warning: HARD YAOI, KINKY LEMONS. **

**you've been warned... BUT FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO LIKE THIS KIND OF THING ENJOY!**

**Love forever and ever,**

**SunInside**

* * *

Levi blinked. His shock caused by Eren's words must have been painfully obvious.

Slowly, the circumstances of their situation started to sink in. The chains holding Eren's arms against the wall became _very_ apparent. So did the metal handcuffs, blindfolds, and other assortments of tools sitting on the floor.

Magnifying Levi's astonishment, a sly grin crept onto Eren's flushed face. The Soldier's eyes darkened, and his voice was low, as if he were telling Levi a secret only for the Captain's ears.

_Come here, and drag me to the dark side,_ the smirk said. _Show me what my body was made for._

Impulse took over the Captain's body, and he pushed Eren's back against the wall, straddling the soldier's hips, placing one leg on each side of Eren's body. When Eren's sultry gaze met with Levi's collarbone, the Captain leaned forward slowly, and placed an elongated kiss on Eren's neck. He couldn't help but smile into Eren's flesh when the soldier let an unquestioning moan leave his mouth, letting Levi know exactly what he wanted. When Eren started grabbing for Levi's wrist, pulling it lower and lower down his front, Levi snatched his hand away. Eren whined, and Levi tightened the chain's binding the soldier, giving his arms no room to move around.

Eren bucked his hips up against Levi's, trying to gain some contact with his lover as Levi's lips traveled up Eren's jaw line. Levi, being the stronger of the two, held Eren's hips down firmly, keeping the soldier completely still.

"Captain," Eren hissed, his eyes fluttering shut as the bulge in his pants, which was being tormented by the sensation of pushing against Levi's inner thigh, solidified into a rock-hard, throbbing erection. When Levi sighed a hot breath into Eren's ear, nibbling gently on the skin there, Eren whimpered, pushing himself against Levi as hard as his bonds would allow.

"You tease," Eren complained, moaning loudly when Levi's teeth sunk into the Soldier's shoulder.

Levi chuckled, and placed his hands agonizingly gently on Eren's hips.

"Oh, Eren," Levi murmured, smiling against Eren. "If I don't make you scream loud enough, the soldier's will think that I'm losing my nerve. We don't want that now, do we? That's why I want to have you begging me for it."

Eren's eyes snapped open. He attempted to protest, but the feeling of Levi's onyx hair brushing against his cheek, the presence of Levi on his lap, his thigh pressed lightly into his throbbing erection, it was all driving Eren mad.

"Levi, You're, _ohhh…_"

Eren's words faded into a moan as Levi's fingers crept playfully up Eren's thigh.

"Is that good?" Levi whispered, dragging his fingernails up and down the Soldier's leg, each drag bringing his hand closer and closer to Eren's crotch.

Levi was surprised at how well Eren was reacting to this.

"You've thought about this, haven't you?" Levi inquired teasingly. "Making love with me in a bed is fun, but you've recently been craving something more. You wanted this; you've been hoping that I'd fuck you like this, chained up, screaming and begging for more."

Eren's breaths became shallow as countless moans left his lips.

"Y-yes…" Eren sighed, "_Fuck _yes… oh, please Levi, _please…_"

Levi grinned in delight, and kissed Eren's salivating mouth hungrily. Eren's tongue pleaded to be let in, and Levi obliged, indulging in the taste that the two of them created as their lips mingled with growing ferocity.

"Look at you," Levi breathed into Eren's mouth. "I haven't touched you at all yet and you're already begging me."

"Please," Eren moaned, forcing his head down to bite Levi's neck. "Please… touch me…"

Levi let a grin spread across his face, as he finally let his hand travel to Eren's erection. When the tips of his fingers all but brushed over the spot, Eren was already letting out a gasp and throwing his head to the side, his muscles tensing harshly against their chains.

Levi's curious fingers danced across Eren's erection, his other hand lifting up Eren's shirt to travel up his abdominals and chest. Eren tried desperately to get some friction on his crotch, pushing his hips forward, wanting to grind Levi's hand into his erection. But Levi's grip on Eren's hip held firm, allowing the Soldier little to no room to move.

"_Fuck, Levi…. Please…_"

The Captain smirked, leaving yet another love bite below Eren's jaw.

"You're going to have to be more specific than that, Eren," Levi purred, stealing his hand away from Eren's heat. The Soldier whimpered loudly in protest.

"Levi…" Eren whined.

"Tell me what you want," Levi whispered into Eren's ear. The Soldier shuddered.

Eren closed his eyes, and leaned his head back when Levi dragged his nails around the Soldier's ribcage.

"Just tie me up, bend me over and _fuck me already_!" Eren hissed. "Please, it _hurts_!"

Eren fought against Levi's grip, trying to rub his own leg against his erection, looking for any possible way to relieve the tormenting ache.

Levi grinned triumphantly.

"Alright, Eren. Listen here."

He bit Eren's ear gently before breathing into his ear.

"I'm going to take off your clothes now. Slowly. But if you try to jump on me when I take the chains off, it's all over. After that, if you're good, I'll run my tongue over every inch of your body. You want that?"

Eren shivered violently.

"_I want that_."

Silent croons of lust escaped his lips as Levi continued.

"Good," Levi praised. "After I do that, I'll get on my knees for you, even though this ground is fucking filthy. I'll do it just for you. I'll wrap my arms around your legs, and if you behave, I'll let you get your throbbing dick in my hot, wet mouth."

"_ohhhh…_"

Eren's leg muscles twitched underneath Levi's weight. The Soldier's eyes rolled to the back of his head, and his jaw hung open as he slowly panted with desire, like a dog in heat.

"I'll be nice, Eren. I won't pull away when you fuck my face, until you're on the brink of exploding. Just before you cum, I'll stop, and you won't be able to do anything about it; you'll be chained up and hanging from the ceiling."

The Soldier's whines filled Levi's ears, running straight down to his neglected hard-on. Ignoring his own lust, Levi continued to whisper in Eren's ear.

"And finally, I'll slick you up, and then push my hard dick into your tight body, going slow enough to make your lungs give out as you scream for me to move faster. And then I will. I'll pound myself into you, long, hard and rough, until you cum just from the feeling of me inside you. And when my cum runs down your legs when I pull out, I'll lick your balls and taste myself on your skin until your hard again, and I'll fuck you until your senseless, until your dry, until you can't walk, and the whole scout regiment knows just how cruel I can be."

Eren's eyes were wide. His pupils were dilated, the blue orbs in his gaze almost turned black by lust.

Levi kissed Eren's lips to silence his heavy breaths, tasting the Soldier's need on his hot tongue. Eren moaned loudly into Levi's mouth.

"Do it, Levi, please. Fuck me until I can't breathe. Tie me up so tight that I can't feel anything anymore except for you. Scratch me till I bleed all over the place. Touch me in ways that would make even the titans blush. Bruise every inch of my skin; take me in the worst way. Make me scream so loud that I won't be able to speak another word for at least a week. Please… God Levi, break me, shatter me, fuck me until there's nothing left. Fuck me until the only thing I can remember is your name and your dick inside of me."

Eren's words coursed through Levi like delicious venom, causing any blood that had been in his upper body to travel south so fast that he felt light headed. This queued the Captain to crash his lips back into Eren's, a frenzy of lust being pushed down inside of him as he moved off of Eren to finally unbuckle the Soldier's belts. Eren moaned and squirmed beneath Levi, his eyes begging for more as Levi tried to control the trembling desire in his hands. He worked the straps off of Eren's body, and pulled the key to Eren's chains out of his jacket pocket.

"I'm going to unchain you for a moment now," Levi purred. "Remember what I said before. Touch me and I'll stop."

Eren nodded, swallowing hard, staring at Levi with huge, lewd eyes. The Captain reached out for the large padlock on the chains, put the key in, and turned it. The lock clicked loudly, and Eren's chains rattled as they fell to the ground.

The Soldier's hands shook, and he bit his lip harshly as he held Levi's gaze.

"Arm's up," Levi instructed. Eren obeyed, lifting his arms. The Captain fingered at the bottom of Eren's shirt, caressing the skin underneath gently. Eren groaned and leaned slightly into the touch, but held his ground.

"_Good_," Levi praised Eren. He then proceeded to reward the Soldier by slowly pulling the shirt over Eren's head, running his fingers up the Soldier's bare chest as he did so.

"_A-ahh_," Eren stuttered through gritted teeth. Levi got an eyeful of Eren's bare skin. After the soldier had been able to turn (somewhat) into a titan again, all of the bruises and bites that Levi had marked Eren's body with had disappeared.

_Tch_, Levi thought. _Looks like I'll just have to make some more_. _And then when those heal, I'll have to make even more._

When the Captain's hands began toying with the button on Eren's pants, the Soldiers legs tensed, the tight material around them outlining every muscle. Levi was surprised that his head was clear enough to swallow down the drool that threatened to fall from the side of his mouth at the sight of his lover.

Eren leaned back on his arms, his head pressed against the cold, stone wall. He bent his legs, letting them sit apart as his chest heaved with lust. As Levi watched transfixed, a single bead of sweat traveled down Eren's chest, sliding in-between his clenched eight pack, and down past his navel.

Levi unbuttoned Eren's pants, meeting the Soldier's heated gaze with his own, and slowly pulled the pants down, letting the Soldier's huge, rock-solid erection breathe. Exposed and free from his tight pants, Eren's pants of lust fell more heavily out of his mouth, filling up the Captain's ears with the sweet sound.

"You too," Eren breathed. He didn't touch Levi, but glanced down at the Captain's clothes with frustration.

The Captain smirked slyly, and shrugged off his jacket, throwing it off to the side. Unbuckling his belts, he slowly and seductively pulled his shirt over his head, revealing to Eren the exposed skin of his well toned, muscular core and chest. His lean arms, illuminated by the dim candle outside of the cell, already slightly glistened with the sweat of anticipation.

The Captain could tell by Eren's hungry gaze that he wanted nothing more than to ravish him.

Levi leaned over Eren, glowering down at him with shadowy eyes. When his fingers hooked into the waistband of Eren's briefs, the Soldier balled his fists and squeezed his eyes shut tightly, his flushed cheeks turning even redder with the effort of holding himself back.

"Please… take them off," Eren begged. Levi's eyes glinted as he obliged, pulling the fabric down Eren's legs, pulling the briefs over his feet, leaving Eren completely naked underneath the Captain. In turn, Levi stood up, and pulled his pants and underwear off in one swift movement, causing Eren to breathe in sharply as Levi's hard erection was revealed, already moist with pre-cum.

Eren's mouth watered as the soldier yearned for a taste.

"Stand up," Said Levi. Eren struggled to his feet, his wobbly legs shaking under the pressure of his need. Levi led Eren over to a pair of chains against the wall, hanging from a hook in the ceiling. Levi held Eren's wrists together, shackling his hands to the chains. Eren stood before Levi, his raised arms struggling against their bonds.

Levi looked down at the Soldier's erection. He grinned at Eren, and knelt down before him, snaking his hands around his thighs and pulling him close. Eren stared down at Levi lustfully.

"Please," Eren breathed, his voice dripping with thirst.

Levi pulled one of Eren's legs up, placing it over his shoulder. He then turned his head to draw his tongue up and down the soft skin of his inner thigh, pausing on occasion to suck on the flesh there, leaving red marks.

Eren threw his head back, smashing it against the hard stone of the wall. The sound echoed throughout the room, mixing with the erotic sounds coming from Eren's throat.

At this sound, Levi quickly kissed all the way up his inner thigh, and stuck out his tongue to draw it up Eren's length. The heat and musky, delicious taste of him gave the Captain no choice but to reach one of his hands down to massage himself through his boxers as he hungrily licked Eren's erection again. Eliciting loud, guttural moans from Eren, Levi tongued over the pearly pre-cum forming on Eren's tip, inserting his tongue into his erection's slit.

Levi continued to lap up the growing amount of moisture on Eren's scorching hot dick like cat drinking milk. His breaths left his body in humid pants, and Eren's leg wrapped around Levi's back, pulling the Captain as tightly close as possible.

When the Captain had Eren in a delirious mess of moans, begging for his mouth and his hips fighting harder than ever in attempt to slam into Levi's face, Levi opened his mouth, and sucked teasingly on Eren's head before slowly taking in his whole erection, making the tip hit the back of his throat. His nose hit Eren's skin, and he inhaled deeply the scent of sex from his heated lover.

"_Fuuuuckk_!" Eren shouted, every muscle in his body clenched as he filled to the brim with an instant shockwave of pleasure. His arms threatened to pull out of their sockets as they fought against the chains, wanting to get his hands down to entangle into Levi's gorgeous hair and pull his head even further around his dick.

The feeling of Eren's erection in his mouth, throbbing violently on his tongue, was driving Levi insane. He sucked on Eren's cock like he was starving for it, his delicious pre-cum falling from his slick lips. He moaned as the rubbing of his hand in his pants quickened, his voice sending vibrations down the Soldier's shaft that lit Eren's whole body on fire. He let loose loud noises from his mouth that sounded blatantly wild, and when Levi pushed his hips hard up against the wall with the force of his thirst for Eren's cock down his throat, the Soldier wrapped his other leg around Levi's back, pulling on the chains to support his weight further as he thrusted his hips into Levi's mouth, fucking his face with hell-bent vigor.

Levi swirled his tongue around Eren's length, deep-throating his lover ardently as Eren wailed with pleasure through gritted teeth locked by his strong jaw. When the Captain felt his cock begin to twitch repeatedly against his tongue as it began to reach its climax, Levi used every drop of willpower in his body to pull away from Eren's dick. His ears filled with Eren's pining whimpers as a string of saliva connecting the Captain's lips with the Soldier's angry red tip stretched and stretched until it broke.

Eren whined loudly, his legs fighting to pull Levi back. The Captain fought out of Eren's grip and shakily stood up.

"Levi," Eren moaned, his voice nothing but shallow breaths being panted from his lungs as he stared at the captain through drooping eyelids and wet eyelashes. His hair clung to his sweaty forehead, and his lips were plump and red from overly biting them. His sun-kissed skin trembled, moisture dripping down his body in beads as his muscles tightened under Levi's gaze.

Levi felt a surge through his heart at the realization that this was Eren at his most vulnerable. The soldier trusted him enough to let Levi reduce him to a heated, sweaty mess of unveiled, lustful need. It had to be Levi, giving him that intense pleasure that caused the layers of Eren's composure to fall away, revealing the animal inside that desired the Captain with obsessive, dangerous thirst.

Eren met Levi's gaze unfalteringly, finally unafraid to show the Captain what he wanted. Eren's eyes said to the Captain, _get your fucking cock in me now, or I'm going to explode._

Levi licked his lips salaciously, dragging his tongue across his bottom lip. The taste of Eren lingered there, the sweetness of the Soldier's wetness making Levi's dick twitch. Eren followed Levi's tongue with his carnivorous eyes, which glimmered and undulated like raging tempests over two deep oceans at night.

Leaving Eren chained against the wall, Levi walked over to a pair of handcuffs sitting on the floor, and picked them up. He walked back over to Eren and unchained him, a threatening look in his eyes as he led the Soldier over to the bars of his cell.

"Levi, what-"

The Captain took Eren's wrists and handcuffed them to the bars of the cell. Eren's lewd eyes widened.

"If someone walks by…"

"They'll sure get an eyeful, won't they?" Levi whispered in Eren's ear, causing the soldier to slide down the bars onto his knees. The Captain stood up again, and walked around the room to grab his straps that he had discarded, and a full glass bottle of belt lubricant. Eren's chest heaved with anticipation much more strongly than before as Levi used the straps to secure the Soldier's hips against the bars.

When Levi uncorked the bottle of oil, Eren jumped a bit from the loud sound. After sticking a few fingers into the thick liquid and swirling his digits around in the bottle, he pressed his pointer and middle finger into the top of Eren's spine, causing the soldier to shudder dramatically. When he slowly pulled his fingers down each vertebrae, coating the skin there in the slick, warm fluid, Eren whimpered with a chain of quiet moans as he tried and failed to push his body into Levi's touch.

Levi painted Eren's beautiful skin with the oil, recoating and recoating his fingers as he traced every outline of the soldier's strong muscles. The liquid caught the dim light of the room, illuminating Eren's body in a delicious way that made Levi want to bite into Eren's flesh and take him, disregarding any consequence.

With every brush stroke of Levi's fingers, with every new streak of oil pressed into Eren's body, the soldier's needy croons grew louder and more desperate. The way that Levi touched him, the sensation that the liquid mixed with the Captains skin caused, was sending Eren into a trance.

Then, Eren felt Levi's moist fingers travel down the middle of his lower back, sliding slowly in-between his ass cheeks. Eren squealed with the sudden pleasure of Levi's fingers circling his hole. Trying to push himself against Levi's fingers, Eren tried and failed to get those fingers inside of him using his hips.

Levi reached one of his hands through the bars, and slowly caressed the front of Eren's thigh and hip. His other hand continued to tease Eren's hole as the soldier's moans begged the Captain to enter him.

Recoating his fingers in the thick oil once more, Levi slid one finger slowly into Eren. As the Soldier began letting out cries of pleasure from this penetration, Levi felt the tight heat around his finger and instantly remembered the magnitude of the pleasure that heat could cause when surrounding his dick, suffocating it in delicious, hot fire that only a titan shifter could have in his body.

"I'm going to fuck you_ so_ hard," Levi groaned. "I'm going to fucking break you."

Eren closed his eyes and squirmed in his bonds. His neglected, painful boner stuck out into the hallway, dripping pre-cum onto the floor despite the lack of stimulation.

"Do it," Eren breathed. "Get that fucking cock inside of me _right now_."

Eren's words were luscious poison that flowed through Levi's ears and straight to his dick. This caused Levi to insert another finger inside Eren, drinking in the Soldier's yelp of pleasure as he scissored his digits inside of him. He was searching for the one spot that he knew would make Eren's throat rip apart as he screamed.

When Eren suddenly gasped out, yelling Levi's name to the ceiling as his nails clawed at the bars of the cell, Levi knew that he had found his prostate.

"Right there, Levi, please, hit right there!" Eren shrieked. The Captain obliged to his lover, curling his fingers and massaging the spot with growing force as Eren's cries echoed down the hallway.

Levi pulled his fingers out of Eren, causing the soldier to mewl in protest. His eyes were tearing up, he needed it so much. Levi finally then slid his boxers off of his legs, setting loose his huge, pulsating erection.

"Do you want my dick in you, Eren? Do you want me to pound into you know?"

"Yes," Eren moaned, nodding his head enthusiastically. "_YES_!"

Levi's hands traveled up and down Eren's back, pressing into the muscles there. His skin was so hot that it all but burned Levi's delighted flesh.

"Beg me then," Levi growled, biting harshly into Eren's shoulder. The Soldier had no internal conflict about obliging as the fingers brushing up and down Eren's thigh crept closer and closer to his dick, which felt as if it would fall off soon from the unsatisfied intensity of his arousal.

"_Please Levi, please! Oh god, fuck me_!" Eren begged in-between sobs.

Levi grinned from ear to ear, and whispered to Eren very quietly.

"Yes."

Without warning, Levi rammed his dick into Eren's body so fast and hard that Eren screamed instantly, an animalistic holler that sounded more like the roar of a titan. Eren's hole tore slightly from Levi's brute force, but the pain mixed with the blinding pleasure caused the bliss of the sensation to intensify, and white lights danced before Eren's eyes as he screamed again and again, each shriek coming out in a shriller, strangled tone. The steam around Eren's hole signifying the healing process caused the most intense heat that Levi had ever felt, knocking the wind out of the Captain and driving his body to slam into Eren's with brutally delicious force.

In the echoing walls of the basement, Eren's screams lingered in the air for a longer and longer amount of time, until a chorus of Eren's voice was ringing erotically in Levi's ears, and gave the Captain no way to refrain from thrusting up into that titanic heat so hard and fast that red marks appeared on Eren's ass-cheeks where their skin slapped together. As Eren pushed himself fervently back against Levi, trying with all of his might to meet his lover's thrusts halfway, Levi's fingers mingled with Eren's hair and yanked on the brunette strands, roughly pulling the Soldier's head back. Eren's blood-curdling screams ricocheted off of the ceiling, bouncing off of the walls and down the hallway. Levi knew for a fact that Eren's shrieks could be heard all throughout headquarters.

Drool ran from Levi's mouth as the tight heat of Eren's body drowned him in a pool of white-hot pleasure. The Captain somehow managed to choke down his own screams, and instead a chain of wordless, inhuman sounds fell from his lips as his nails dug unyieldingly into the flesh of Eren's thigh. With every thrust, Eren was crushed mercilessly against the cold metal bars of the cell, and the soldier knew that marks from those bars would remain on his skin when this was over, even though his inner titan would try to heal him. But the feeling of being shoved into the bars in such a ferocious way while the stimulation in his prostate was overflowing made Eren writhe and seize with incomprehensible pleasure that he had never felt before in his life.

"_EREN, FUCKK… EREN, OH, EREN_!" Levi shouted with a raspy voice. He bit onto the side of Eren's neck and didn't let go when he tasted blood, or when he screamed uncontrollably into Eren's flesh from the consuming, blinding, overpowering pleasure that took the Captains body and threatened to dissolve him.

"LE-VI!" Eren screamed back, a drop of blood traveling down his arm from where his wrists struggled violently against the chains. The straps around his waist also cut into the Soldier's skin, causing steam to cloud Levi's eyes. "OHHHH! LEVI, IM GOING TO CUM! NNNNNNNNNNGH!"

In the last few thrusts, Levi used every drop of the power in his leg and hip muscles to push himself against Eren. The sound of Eren's ribs breaking against the bars ripped through the air, but Eren only screamed louder with pleasure. With one last savage thrust, Eren reached his climax at the same exact moment Levi did.

Every bone in Eren's spine cracked and broke as the Soldier threw his head far back behind Levi's shoulder and howled, the force of his ejaculation sending his semen all the way to the wall across the hall, his cum painting the ground with clear white liquid. Levi's voice broke mid-scream as he shot his cum deep into Eren, his wide open eyes seeing nothing but black darkness.

As they rode out their orgasms, the room filled with steam as Eren's bones healed. Levi keened and grunted as he pumped his cum into Eren's heat until his climax was finished. Eren leaned his head against the bars as his screams slowly turned into quieter moans.

Levi kissed the top of Eren's head, which was sopping when with sweat and dried blood.

"Are you okay my love?" Levi breathed, the sounds of half the bone's in Eren's body breaking replaying in his ears.

Eren grinned half-heartedly.

"More than alright. That was incredible, Levi. I love you so fucking much."

Levi's heart swelled, and he turned Eren's head to kiss him on the lips.

"I love you too, brat. Now don't get too comfortable, we're not finished yet."

Eren smirked, a fresh cloud of lust already forming in his eyes.

"Hell no we're not. We're not done until you break every bone in my body."

Levi raised an eyebrow and grinned.

"Well that may take a few tries, but I'm sure we'll get there if we try again and again and again…"

Eren moaned, feeling as Levi's words already had his dick going.

"Then we'd better get started, Captain. We've only got all night long."

* * *

_I have to do this. There's no going back now._

_If I don't, the bond that we had… the way we talked about everything together… will be all over._

When the moon was out and people were retreating to the barracks for bed, Armin strode right up to Jean, who was talking half-heartedly with Marco.

Armin glared at Jean, and grabbed his arm.

"Come with me, I need to talk to you."

Jean had a questioning look on his face, but followed Armin into an empty hallway all the same.

"Um," Jean ventured, "What is it Armin?"

Armin stared up at Jean, determination holding him on his course of action.

_Don't be a coward, Armin. You can do this._

_You can do this for Eren, your best friend._

"Jean, as long as you'd be willing, I want you to have sex with me."


	13. Chains Part 2

**I'm sorry this took a while, my lovelies.**

**This chapter is ALL smut... heh heh...**

**WELL, enjoy, AS ALWAYS! and don't forget to drop a review telling me what you think about Armin's shenanigans... hehe...**

**love always,**

**SunInside :D**

* * *

Considering the circumstances, Levi was not about to waste any time. The Captain turned Eren's back to the bars of the cell and reached up to kiss him on the lips, reading on Eren's lips that he wanted more. The kiss got more aggressive, and Eren moaned into Levi's mouth when the Captain slightly pushed their growing erections together.

Levi smiled into Eren's mouth, and pulled away; placing light kisses along his neck and chest as he knelt down in front of the Soldier again. The Captain sucked on Eren's hipbone, causing the Soldier to moan louder as his dick turned back into a full, rock-hard boner.

"Please," Eren said, for the millionth time that night. Discomfort in his wrists formed again as he thirsted to either pull Levi's mouth to his dick, or to get his own hands on his intensifying arousal. His heartbeat picked up and his breaths turned shallow as Levi licked across the Soldier's hips, dangerously close to Eren's erection.

Levi's hands snaked around to grab Eren's ass-cheeks, his fingers digging their nails into the soft flesh as he squeezed, earning loud moans from Eren as pre-cum already dripped from his weeping dick. Hearing these sounds from Eren, Levi stuck out his hot tongue and left a trail of saliva along one of Eren's testicles, causing the Soldier to yelp with the unexpected pleasure. Levi's eyelashes brushed against the soft skin as the Captain closed his eyes, savoring the delicious, familiar taste of his lover's need. The Captain moaned as the heat conflagrated in-between his legs once again, making his dick throb violently with renewed thirst for Eren.

Levi looked up to meet Eren's eyes, which were once more clouded with dark lust. He smirked at Eren, and turned his hips around to face the wall. Eren knew what was coming, so he closed his eyes tightly and pushed his ass out for Levi. The Captain brought his hands up, and massaged his cheeks softly, worshipping his toned ass and the flawless skin there. Eren moaned with pleasure, shivering when Levi's teeth grazed slowly across the soft flesh. One of Levi's fingers was dragged gently into Eren's crack, causing the Soldier to moan again with anticipation. Levi used his fingers to pull Eren's cheeks apart, revealing his hole, which still dripped with the Captain's cum. It was the most erotically enticing sight Levi had ever seen, and his mouth salivated for a taste. The Captain pushed his face against Eren's ass and slowly dragged his tongue over Eren's hole, all the while gripping his cheeks firmly.

"Levi… ohhhh…" Eren keened with pleasure. Levi tasted himself mixed with the sweet taste of Eren's skin, and the overall taste of the two of them tasted like heaven, and Levi craved more of it the second the taste met his tongue. Levi slid his tongue inside of Eren, his moan vibrating through Eren's body and into his prostate, causing the Soldier to cry out with sudden pleasure.

"Oh, Levi, that's… so good… nnnngh!"

"My cum tastes so sweet inside you," Levi groaned, his words stimulating Eren's prostate further as the Soldier let out a pleasured shriek, his throaty call begging Levi for more. The Captain continued to eat Eren's ass, plunging his tongue in and out of the Soldier's body fast as he tried to lap up every drop of that unparalleled taste. He didn't stop until Eren was screaming again, his ass convulsing around Levi's wet tongue as the Soldier begged to cum again and drool ran down Levi's chin and neck. Just before Eren had the chance to shoot out his white cum once more just from the feeling of Levi's tongue swirling around his body, Levi pulled away, Eren crying out in frustration as his balls nearly turned blue. Levi stood up, and captured Eren's lips with his own, sloppily tonguing Eren to let the Soldier have a taste. Eren moaned, massaging Levi's tongue with his own, taking in the taste of himself and Levi's cum mixed together with loving thirst. When a pearly bead of Eren's pre-cum dripped down Levi's thigh, Levi groaned uncontrollably when he felt Eren's heated cock throbbing against his leg erratically. He slowly thrust his own wet erection into Eren's hip, whining with pleasure as he bit into Eren's skin.

"I could cum right here, you know that?" Levi hissed into Eren's ear, panting with each delicious thrust into Eren's gorgeous skin. "If I let it, my cum could stream down your legs. That's what you've done to me."

But the Captain's eyes were soft, darkened with loving desire as he slid two of his fingers through Eren's lips. The soldier moaned around them and drew his tongue up them, thrusting his hips out to meet the Captains erection with his own. Levi leaned forward until their foreheads touched, capturing Eren's eyes in a heated stare.

Refusing to break their contact, Levi hauled Eren over to the bed in the corner, pulling the Soldier down with him to meet the soft sheets. Writhing and entangling in the sheets, Eren and Levi fervently ground their bodies together, desperately trying to feel all of each other. Eren moaned and whined like an animal, pressing his lips into every inch of Levi's skin that he could reach. The Captain thrust his hips forward to meet Eren's, losing his sense of control as his need took over and he was blinded by his lust and pleasure. Eren panted into Levi's ear, sending violent tremors through the Captain.

"Please… fuck me," Eren whispered when Levi pushed him onto his back.

Levi's body jolted with a fresh lightning strike of insatiable lust, and he froze, making Eren whine with impatience. Levi stood from the bed, and walked to the opposite wall, where he found two long chains, a blindfold, and a clean cloth.

Eren widened his eyes, and his hand stroked his leaking erection as he anticipated Levi's next move. The Captain looked to Eren for consent, and the soldier nodded wordlessly.

Grabbing Eren's right arm first, Levi pulled the Soldier's hand away from his dick, and tied the chain around the wrist. He then attached the chain to the wall, holding Eren's arm in a secure bond. Levi then repeated this with the other arm, and Eren's arms were completely immobilized.

"Is this what you want?" Levi asked in a husky voice, readying the blindfold. Eren nodded vigorously, moaning when Levi straddled his hips, pressing his weight down on Eren's cock.

Levi smirked, and wrapped the blindfold around Eren's eyes. He then took the cloth and placed it in Eren's mouth.

The Captain leaned down to whisper in Eren's ear.

"Eren, I'm going to break you now. I'm going to pound into you until every bone in your body breaks, like I promised I would. I'll make you scream so loud, that even with that thing in your mouth, all of the titans miles away from here will hear you."

Eren mewled around the gag, his moans muffled by the fabric in his mouth. He squirmed beneath Levi, thrusting his hips forward aimlessly to find some friction to apply to his pulsating cock.

Levi bit violently into Eren's neck, the metallic taste of his boiling blood touching the Captain's tongue. Steam erupted around the wound as Eren's inner titan fought to heal the punctured skin, but Levi sucked on the spot, causing the healing process to weaken, and Eren cried out and bit into the cloth from the pleasure that the pain caused.

And without warning, Levi threw Eren's legs over his shoulders, positioned his twitching erection against Eren's hole, and pushed all the way in, causing Eren to scream as his arms pulled against the restraints and his back arched off the bed.

Levi gasped as his length was once again met with the exploding heat and tightness of Eren's body. His legs shook as his body lost control, ramming into his lover as he held onto his hips so tightly that he felt the bones crack. Eren screamed with pleasure as Levi's dick rubbed against his prostate, sending the soldier into hysterics as white stars danced in his blinded eyes. Both of Eren's wrists snapped as his chains held him fast, and his shoulders popped out of their sockets. Yet when the Captain heard Eren's shrill screams fill the room, they were filled with nothing but pleasure.

"_Ohh…_ Eren… you're so. Fucking. Sexy. _Ohhh…_"

On every word, Levi thrust into Eren as hard as his ripped muscles would allow, eliciting screams from Eren that made the Soldier's voice crack and threaten to give out. Drool fell from Eren's gagged mouth and went down his chin and to his neck. His clenched muscles dripped and gleamed with the sweat forming on his sun-kissed skin, and tears fell from beneath his blindfold and mixed with the perspiration from his forehead. His brunette hair was drenched and sticking to his skin.

The sound of their skin slapping together surrounded Levi, driving the Captain insane as he blindly thrust into Eren, unable to establish a pattern or even a small amount of self restraint. When the Captain forced Eren's legs further and further back, he heard them both snap, and steam filled the room, fogging Levi's already misted eyes as Eren's screams resonated through the room.

Levi's muscles tensed and contracted, his body shaking as his heart hammered against his chest. The Captain felt the pleasure coursing in his veins ignite and firework inside, and he knew he was reaching his limit. When Eren's fingers broke from his clenched fists and his raspy voice reached its maximum volume, the Soldier also began to climax.

Levi grabbed Eren's ribcage and broke each bone their one by one as his hands gripped the Soldier's body with the force of his orgasm. As Eren screamed in pure ecstasy at the sensation of his bones breaking and Levi pounding into him so hard that his insides tore apart, his white semen shot from his body, and Eren's back broke for the second time that night as he arched his body backwards. His head smashed into the stone wall in front of the bed, and the chains bent and contorted as Eren's mending arms pulled against them with the force of a titan. The Soldier's dick shot out wave after wave of steaming cum until there wasn't a drop left in his body. All the while, Levi crushed Eren's body against his and came straight up into Eren, the soldier's body thrusting up to meet his cock and milk out his cum until there was none left, and Levi's screams of ecstasy became ragged and broken.

Steam from Eren's healing body filled the room and wafted into the hallway as they panted together with exhaustion; Eren collapsing against the bed as Levi tiredly unchained his wrists, slipped the blindfold off and pulled the gag from the Soldier's mouth. Levi threw the bonds to the ground and fell against Eren's body, sighing into his lover's chest. Eren's shaking arms wrapped around Levi's shoulders and pulled him close, and the Captain nestled his head into the crook of Eren's neck.

Neither spoke for a long time, but they lay together in the comfort of their silent after-glow.

Levi was the first to break the silence.

"Are you okay, Eren? As far as rough sex goes, _that_ was pretty much as intense as it can get."

Eren whined teasingly.

"And here I was hoping for more next time."

Levi raised an eyebrow, smirking at Eren playfully.

"You're talking to humanity's finest. I'm sure I could find a way to take it up a notch if that's what you want."

Eren sighed happily, snuggling into Levi's shoulder.

"That's what I want. But I have to warn you. It'll never be enough with you, Levi."

Levi grinned, placing gentle kisses into Eren's heated skin. Eren giggled, and Levi breathed in the Soldier's scent, smelling remains of himself written into Eren's flesh.

And that in itself was enough to lull Levi to sleep, Eren soon following after him.

* * *

Armin stared at Jean determinedly, waiting for a response. Jean stared back at Armin with a mask of shock plastered on his face.

"You…" Jean ventured, "Want to hook up? With me? Why? You've always hated me."

"I don't like you that way if that's what you're thinking," Armin responded. "But I don't hate you. If I did, I'd never be able to do this. And I'm doing it because… I need to know what it's like. I need to be able to talk about it, with a friend."

Jean narrowed his eyes.

"You're willing to give up your virginity because you want to be able to talk about sex with a friend? That's pretty weird."

"It's not weird," Armin countered. "And it's my decision. Do you want to or not?"

"Well, I, um… it's just, I've never really done it with a dude before…" Jean admitted. His eyes snapped up to meet Armin's.

"But, um, I guess I'll try it, I mean, and what kind of idiot would I be to pass up an offer like that?"

Armin shrugged, and took Jean's arm, leading him away.

"I know where a certain supply closet is that is far enough away from the barracks and the bedrooms upstairs that no one ever really goes in it. We should be safe in there."

"O-okay…"

After walking in silence for a few minutes, Armin reached a door in the hallway, opened it, and pulled Jean inside, shutting the door behind them. Moonlight illuminated the small closet, giving the two some light.

"I hope you know what you're doing, because I don't," Armin admitted, moving to unbuckle his belts.

"Uh, y-yea, Marco kinda told me a lot about this stuff," Jean said, unbuttoning his shirt. "I'm pretty sure I know what to do."

"Good," Armin said, sliding his belts off and pulling his shirt off, revealing his thin, lean frame.

After Jean stared for a while, Armin narrowed his eyes irritably.

"I know I'm kind of an eyesore Jean, but you don't have to make it obvious."

Jean looked up at Armin in surprise.

"N-no! That's not what I was thinking! It's just, the way the moon like hit's your skin or whatever, it's kinda beautiful…"

Jean looked like he regretted the words as they came out of his mouth, his cheeks turning red slightly.

Armin's glare at Jean softened.

"Do you... Really think that Jean?"

Jean hesitantly nodded, grabbing his exposed arm nervously.

_Maybe… this won't be so bad_, Armin thought, unbuttoning his pants as Jean refused to look.

_I never thought Jean would say something like that. I was expecting him to be rude and cocky about this… _

Jean slid his pants off too, revealing the briefs that hugged his muscular body just right. Armin could help but stare for a little while.

_Upon first glance, Jean looks like a horse-faced kinda guy. I always thought he was really ugly…_

_But looking at him now, he's kind of… hypnotic…_

_Do I… Do I actually_ want _this with him_?

Jean stepped towards Armin, and the younger blonde stepped away until his naked back met with the cold stone wall opposite the door.

As Armin watched, Jean's slightly trembling fingers hooked into his briefs and pulled them down, until Jean was completely exposed in front of Armin.

Something inside the blonde was moved.

_He's actually hard for me…Just like I am for him…_

_But… why?_

_I'm nothing special… neither is he…_

_Or… Maybe he is?_

Armin shimmied out of his boxers, blushing to be completely naked in front of Jean. His heart pounded in his chest as Jean approached him slowly.

"Will it hurt?" Armin asked, turning his head to the side as Jean placed a hand around Armin's thigh, sending chills up the blonde's spine.

"It will at first," Jean admitted, grabbing Armin's other thigh. "But if I can do this right, it shouldn't after a little while."

Armin nodded slowly, still refusing to meet Jean's eyes.

"Wrap your legs around me," Jean instructed. Armin obeyed shyly, lifting off of his toes to place his thighs on Jean's waist, hooking his feet together against the older boy's lower back.

Jean positioned himself against Armin's body, hesitantly pushing their chests further together.

"T-tell me if you change your mind, I-I'll stop," Jean breathed, lust slowly building in his core due to the close proximity that they shared.

"O-okay," Armin responded, highly doubting that he would actually ask Jean to stop. Now that he was there, about to give himself to Jean, he slowly began to realize that maybe; this wasn't just for Eren anymore.

He felt Jean's tip slowly probe his hole, causing his skin to quiver. Then, Jean pushed his head slowly into Armin, and the blonde whimpered with pain as his untouched body stretched.

Jean sighed quietly, a tingling sensation signaling the beginning of sexual pleasure as he slowly pushed himself further and further into Armin.

"Ow," Armin whispered, tears forming in his eyes.

"Sorry, Armin," Jean whispered back, genuine regret in his voice. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No, don't stop," Armin replied with surety. Although having Jean inside of him was painful, there was something else, as Jean's erection slowly slid inside. There was a feeling underneath all of the pain that made Armin want a little more.

Jean's breaths became heavier when his erection was fully inside of Armin, the tightness of the blonde's body grasping his dick with growing pleasure. Jean didn't move until Armin spoke again.

"Okay, you can move now."

Jean slowly pulled out of Armin, and pushed back in, a quiet moan leaving his lips as the motion sent a wave of pleasure through him.

"This… feels good," Jean breathed, thrusting into Armin again, but maintaining a large amount of self control.

Armin couldn't help but let a small, surprised smile form on his lips as the pain of Jean's dick sliding in and out of him began to subside, revealing more and more of that good feeling that he couldn't quite put his finger on.

_This isn't that bad… Even with the pain, this is… nice…_

_The feeling of him, getting pleasure from being inside me…_

_And, that feeling he's giving me…_

Armin turned his head finally to meet Jean's eyes with his own. The older boy's golden eyes glimmered with lust.

"Armin, y-your eyes…"

"What about them?"

"They're… just,_ really_ blue…"

Jeans voice cut off as he moaned again more loudly, pressing his forehead to Armin's. Armin could tell that Jean was holding back.

"Harder Jean," Armin nervously encouraged. At the sound of his words, Jean moaned and thrust deeply into the blonde's body.

"_Armin_," Jean whispered, digging his nails into Armin's pale thighs. Jean's pace quickened until the waves of pleasure coursing through his body causing him to cry out into Armin's ear.

_His voice… I've never heard anyone's voice sound like this…_

_The way he said my name just now, his loud moans in my ear, it's all so, alluring…_

Suddenly, Jean thrust even deeper inside of Armin, and touched something with his tip that sent a sudden, intense jolt of that feeling through Armin's body. He moaned loudly as the feeling traveled down his erection, causing pre-cum to form on his tip.

_What… was that?_

"Hit that again, Jean, right there!" Armin moaned, his wide eyes filling with lust.

Jean grinned triumphantly.

"I found it! The spot inside of you that makes this feel good for you."

And then, as Jean angled himself to hit Armin's prostate with every thrust, the blonde realized what that feeling was.

_It's pleasure... sexual pleasure…_

_But how is that possible? I-_

_Ohhhh….._

Jean's erection slid in and out of Armin's body, nailing Armin's prostate, causing Armin to let his head roll back as he moaned to the ceiling. Armin pulled his arms tighter around Jean, pulling him close as the pleasure of Jean stimulating his prostate causing his erection to throb with need. Causing Armin to cry out, one of Jean's hands reached down to stroke Armin's dick as their hips thrusted together, pumping the erection with the rhythm of their hip movements.

"Armin… nnnnngh…. C-can I…"

"Inside," Armin agreed, moaning to the ceiling as another wave of white hot pleasure slammed into him.

Jean's thrusting became erratic as he yelled and moaned into Armin's ear. His muscles tensed, and he felt himself climax as he released his seed up into Armin, his body shaking as his heart pounded and he hissed through gritted teeth. Armin came a moment after, coating Jean's hand in the white warmth of his cum.

Coming down from their orgasms, Armin's legs slid down Jean's body until he stood shakily on the floor, his breaths deep as exhaustion took over his weak frame. Jean supported his body, holding him in a standing position in his strong arms. Armin felt as Jean's cum dripped down his thighs, and somehow, he was content to feel that.

He met Jeans gaze, and they stared into each other's eyes, holding a comfortable silence. Armin felt as the hammering in his chest slowed once more to a relaxed, steady beating.

Jean carried Armin back to the barracks, and lay him on his bed. Armin was half asleep, but could still see Jean retreating to his own bed, laying down, and staying that way.

Armin stared at Jean for a while, before sleep came for him too. But a few last words crossed Armin's mind before he lost consciousness.

_I'm glad I don't regret it._


	14. Fury

**Sorry I didn't get an update out last week guys! But this one's pretty lengthy, so...**

**Basically, Mikasa flips shit, dangerous smut ensues, Eren flips shit, and a DREADFUL cliff hanger at the end!**

**Enjoy my lovelies :3**

**-SunInside**

* * *

"Eren? It is time for you to wake up now. Are you alright?"

"hmm…. Huh?"

Eren's eyes fluttered open. He was lying face down in his bed, surrounded by the four walls of his cell in the basement. Morning light streamed through the window above his head. He yawned and stretched, blinking sleep out of his eyes.

His gaze focused in on commander Erwin, who was standing outside the bars of his cell, giving off a worried aura. His massive eyebrows were narrowed, and his eyes looked apprehensive. The soldier jumped from his bed to salute his commander.

A look of surprise flashed across Erwin's face.

"Amazing," Erwin explained, "You can still salute me after what I ordered Captain Levi to do to you last night."

_So that's what he's so worried about._

"You must understand," The commander continued. "We could not risk allowing you to defy us willingly without any form of punishment after. Although I believe that you are innocent, we are walking a thin line here, accepting you into the Scout Regiment given all of your unknowns and the dangers that you potentially pose. We must ensure that you expect pain whenever you become a threat to us."

Eren took in the commander's words carefully.

_I have to put on an act. I have to make sure that they trust me. But primarily, I have to protect Levi._

"I understand," Eren mumbled, "W-why it was necessary. I'll… try to control my titan ability better in the f-future."

Erwin slid the key to Eren's cell into the keyhole and turned it, opening the door for the soldier.

"Hanji, you and myself will see to that using experiments and further research," Erwin assured Eren, motioning for the soldier to join him. "But in the meantime, we must look forward with our quest in reclaiming territory from the titans. Our next scouting mission will commence within the next few days, after you have caught up with your training and the recruits are fully prepared to fight."

Eren began to follow Erwin out of the basement and into the hallway network of headquarters, heading for the front door of the castle.

"Until the time of our departure on that mission, you will join with your fellow subordinates to finalize your training."

"Understood, sir."

Erwin stopped Eren for a moment.

"Oh, and Jaeger. Try not to resent the Captain. He punishes you more harshly than I ever could have imagined, but he means well for you, I know it."

Eren's eyes widened.

"I don't resent him, sir!"

"Well," Erwin said, continuing down the hallway. "That's good to hear."

Eren followed Erwin in silence, reveling in the slight ache that remained in his hips, despite his titan's ability to heal him. The marks on his skin had disappeared, and while this disappointed the soldier, he reasoned that it was for the best.

_Besides, Levi can mark me again and again, as much as he wants…_

When the tingling sensation that signified the beginnings of arousal skittered down Eren's crotch, he stifled his lewd memories of the night from making his mind swim and strode behind the commander until they were met with the fresh scent of the outdoors.

. Eren found Levi standing by a tree, distorted shadows of the green leaves cast across his placid face. The Soldier couldn't help himself but walk casually over to him, warmth bubbling in his chest at the sight of his lover.

"Good morning Captain," Eren said as normally as possible, noting the recruits who stood nearby.

Levi looked up at Eren, the sun's rays spilling into his eyes and lighting them up to a bright silver shine. The look of them made Eren shudder as he remembered seeing the same amount of light in them last night.

"Good morning, Jaeger," Levi responded. Eren could see the cold, emotionless veil cast into his eyes, to protect and keep safe the fiery passion that burned beyond, that Eren was only ever allowed to see. The passion that only he could still make out, despite the mask of indifference.

Eren smiled to himself, closing his eyes as a slight breeze picked up, ruffling his hair slightly. He felt Levi watching him softly. And he was content to feel that way.

"LEVI!"

And suddenly, the air felt cold, heavy with crackling tension. Eren's eyes flew open, and he watched with horror as a recruit stormed out of headquarters, heading for Levi at top speed as two other recruits trailed behind, trying to stop or even slow down the recruits' fury.

_Shit_, Eren thought. _Mikasa_.

The girl ran straight up to the Captain, who hissed with protest when she slapped him against the tree in rage, digging her forearm into his neck. Her eyes burned with fury as she stared at the man who had made her beloved Eren scream and wail with agony for all of the night.

"How _dare_ you," She spat. "You insufferable little pipsqueak, you have _no_ honor! Your no Captain, you're no soldier, you're a _monster_! You should be nothing but titan food you BASTARD!"

On that word, she lifted her hand and impulsively slapped the Captain across the face. The sound of her hand hitting Levi's face echoed in Eren's astounded mind. But when his head cleared, he snapped.

The Soldier grabbed onto Mikasa's shoulders and yanked her away from Levi, who stared at her in shock and anger. Mikasa turned to Eren and glared at him.

"MIKASA!" Eren yelled. "What the_ hell_ do you think you're doing?!"

"He hurt you!" Mikasa shrieked back, surprise and fury in her eyes from her brother's reaction. "I heard you, Eren! You screamed your head off all night; I thought he was going to KILL you! I swear to god, I'll tear that bastard apart!"

She struggled in Eren's mean grasp, lunging towards Levi with her teeth bared and eyes feral.

"Mikasa, stop, Please!"

Armin's voice was heard above her ear-splitting screams pointed at Levi.

"ENOUGH!"

At the sound of Erwin's shout, Mikasa finally settled down, giving Levi the most intense death glare she could manage. She turned to glare at Erwin, who looked down at her with disappointment and annoyance.

"Ackerman, that is _no_ way to treat your Captain. I am _very_ disappointed in you. You have no right to question the decisions of our superiors, and no right to ever lay a finger on them. The penalty for your actions today is way worse than what I have in store for you, but if you ever pull a stunt like this again, you will be banished from the regiment. Am I _perfectly_ clear?"

After staring at Erwin with burning silence, Mikasa whispered furiously.

"You're clear sir."

"Good. Now go and run laps around the premises until the sun comes down. I don't want to see your face until dinner."

Mikasa glanced back at Levi in a heated glare one more time before yanking herself out of Eren's grasp and running off.

Eren eyed the red mark on Levi's face, and his chest flared with frustration. He looked over at Armin, who looked as distraught as Eren was.

"Eren," Armin whispered. "Come to the barracks with me. We need to talk."

Eren gave Levi an apologizing glance when no one was looking, and was met by a gaze of forced reassurance mixed with a wince of pain. Eren tore his eyes away from his Captain and followed Armin to the barracks. When Levi was out of his sight, tears spilled from his eyes.

_Levi. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry._

_For this mess I've gotten you into…_

_But will you still want to be with me after all of this? Did Mikasa ruin this?_

_Are you going to give up on me now? _

_Oh god, please no. Please don't, Levi. I know this is selfish but don't give up on me. Not after everything._

_Don't._

* * *

_Why can't I get him out of my mind?_

Armin held fast onto Eren's hand, leading him to the barracks.

_Ever since that night… I haven't been able to stop thinking about Jean. The way he touched me… the sounds he made, his smell… it was intoxicating, all of it. And the way he made me feel…_

_I… I want to feel that again…_

_All I wanted was to be a good friend for Eren. But I never considered what I'd be doing to myself._

_Will Jean even want me again? Somehow I doubt it; I had no idea what I was doing, and it didn't mean anything to him._

_Right?_

Armin and Eren reached the barracks and shut the door behind them. Eren slid down the door and put his head in his arms.

"Damn you, Mikasa! You've ruined _everything_!"

Armin knelt down next to Eren. The soldier brought his head up, and Armin's heart broke when he saw tears streaming down his best friend's cheeks.

"Everyone thinks he's a monster now, and it's all my fault," Eren sobbed. "But to make matters worse, he won't want me after what Mikasa did to him. He won't want to risk it anymore. He won't want me and the consequences of being with me smudging up his reputation any further. He's… oh my god, he's going to leave me… oh my god, Armin, He's going to let me go!"

Eren's eyes were blown wide with desperate panic, flooded by tears as he yelled into Armin's ears. Armin clutched his arms.

"That's not true, Eren. Levi loves you way too much to let you go! Mikasa shouldn't have done what she did, but it won't stop Levi from being with you. Trust me on this one! He stayed, didn't he? He stayed for you, remember?!"

Eren breathed heavily, and whispered through his choking sobs.

"He stayed… for me."

Armin nodded, putting his forehead against Eren's.

"He did. So go to him. If you feel like you need to, remind him how lucky he is to be with you."

Eren's eyes slowly lit up with determination.

"You're right. I… I have to go to him."

Armin helped Eren to his feet, and thumbed his tears away.

Eren grinned through his tears slightly, and opened the door.

"I'll talk to you later, Armin."

Armin nodded, grinning back at his childhood friend.

_Yes. We will talk later. The way we used to._

Eren left for Levi's room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Levi pressed a hand gingerly to his sensitive cheek.

_Eren…_

_This better not scare you away. This better not make you want to let me go, for the sake of my reputation._

_I don't give a shit about what people think about me, as long as I can always come back to you when the day is done._

_When I told you I'd risk anything, I was serious._

_Please don't go away. I would fall apart and you have to know that._

_Don't._

"Levi, we must talk about the upcoming scouting mission. Do you require medical attention for your face?"

"No," Levi hissed at Erwin. "I'm fine. Let's just get on with this."

Levi led Erwin into his room, and shut the door behind him. He sat down at his desk and invited Erwin to sit at the chair in front of the desk.

"So," Erwin began, pulling some papers out of his bag. "The course of the mission will be ten miles into the woods north of here. We will be killing all of the titans that we come across along the way."

Levi nodded vaguely, pressing his chin into his palm.

_Eren. _

Suddenly, Levi felt hands snaking around his shin. He hissed with surprise. Erwin shot up an eyebrow.

"Are you alright, Levi?"

The Captain nodded.

"Continue."

Erwin continued to drone on about the mission. Levi looked down and saw with udder surprise that Eren was huddled beneath his desk, bright blue eyes looking up at him suggestively. He put a finger to his lips, signifying Levi to be quiet.

Levi's heart flew into hyper drive when Eren pressed a kiss into his knee. His hand ran up the top of the Captain's thigh, massaging the muscle there as his head inched further in-between Levi's legs. Levi struggled to keep an emotionless expression on his face as Eren left a trail of kisses along the inside of the Captain's thigh.

_Eren… you're here._

Letting out a small and inaudible sigh, Levi appreciatively ran his fingers through Eren's hair, lovingly worshipping his soft locks as his lover's fingers reached up and quietly unbuckled Levi's belt, sliding his pants down slowly and carefully. Levi subtly raised his hips to let Eren pull the fabric over his already aching erection, causing him to choke back a croon of pleasure.

_Oh my god… are we actually doing this?_

His heart hammered in his chest, and Levi found with no small amount of self-loathing that the danger of the situation only turned him on more. Adrenaline burned with the lust and pleasure in his veins, and Eren pulled his briefs over his knees to free his already throbbing cock.

Eren drew his tongue up the bare skin of Levi's inner thigh, ghosting the muscle over one of the Captain's balls. Levi felt himself beginning to sweat with the effort of swallowing the moans and sighs forming in his throat when Eren's lips claimed the soft skin of the inside of his thigh once more, and his mouth sucked on the spot there until a red mark formed. Levi's legs twitched, as did his erection, which already leaked pre-cum onto the chair.

"Do you think that's a good idea, Levi?"

"Y-yea," Levi stammered, focusing solely on the hot tongue that now teased his angry red tip, smearing his pre-cum over the head of his dick. Eren hoisted Levi's legs over his shoulders, and Levi leaned back in his desk chair, holding on to Eren's hair for dear life and coaxing his mouth forward.

Levi could barely suppress the guttural moan that vibrated in his throat when Eren sucked experimentally on the Captain's head, before taking his whole length into his mouth, nosing into the neat thatch of hair that adorned his dick and breathing Levi's scent in deeply. Levi's fingers twirled and yanked in Eren's hair, and the Captain felt his eyes popping out of his skull as Eren bobbed his head at an agonizingly slow pace, causing his muscles to shudder and twitch with immense pleasure. He held his breath and clamped down subtly on his hand, refusing to let a single sound leave his mouth as his hips involuntarily snapped slightly into Eren's hot, wet mouth.

"Levi, are you sure you're alright? You seem flustered."

"Im f-fine," Levi replied forcefully, trying with all his might not to sound as lustful as he was. His voice came out in a breathy gasp, but Erwin decided to put the subject aside and continue speaking.

Eren picked up his pace, sliding one of his hands up Levi's leg teasingly. His fingers pressed slow circles into Levi's balls, causing Levi to thrust his hips forward. The soft hair lightly brushing over the skin of Levi's thighs was driving the Captain mad, and when the tip of his hard, throbbing cock met with the back of Eren's throat, Levi saw stars, and thanked god that Erwin didn't notice the heavy sigh that whistled past his clenched teeth.

_Oh… Oh god, Eren, Harder… ohhh…_

He wanted to throw his head back and cry out, telling his lover that it felt so good, begging him to take him faster. He wanted to slam his hips into that incredibly hot, moist cavern and fuck his soldier's face, his body twitching and tearing apart as he screamed Eren's name to the ceiling. But as Eren pleasured him, sucking his cock with obvious thirst and enjoyment, the soldier's free hand traveled upwards, and his fingers intertwined with Levi's, squeezing his hand and comforting him, giving him strength to stay silent and emotionless in front of the commander.

When Eren hummed coaxingly around Levi's length, the Captain watched his vision blot out as a huge wave of pleasure slammed into him. This wave of pleasure multiplied into constant contractions in his abdomen as the pleasure building inside of Levi, and the Captain finally could not fully suppress the sounds forming inside of him.

Levi's orgasm hit with full force, and he moaned loudly as his cum shot into Eren's greedy mouth, which swallowed every drop and continued to milk Levi's dick until it was dry, and the white liquid dribbled down the Soldier's chin and neck. Levi's shaking body came down from the blinding ecstasy of his climax, and he met Erwin's worried eyes with terror.

"Levi, I think you need to go and see Hanji."

"No, I just have a really upset stomach," Levi assured Erwin. Eren blushed up at Levi, and the Captain moved his hand to cup the Soldier's jaw reassuringly, his thumb moving slow circles on Eren's cheek. Eren leaned into the Captain's touch and his eyes fluttered shut.

"Would you like me to come back later, if you're feeling better?"

"Yes, thank you. I would just like to rest a bit."

"Alright, Levi. We wouldn't want you sick for the mission. I'll come back this evening, okay?"

Levi nodded. Erwin stood up, walked over to the door, and exited, shutting the door behind him.

The Captain's first instinct was to scold Eren for doing something so dangerous. But instead he hauled Eren up from under his desk, and stared at him silently as the soldier looked back sheepishly.

Slowly, a smile spread across Levi's face, which seemed to surprise Eren at first, but soon, the soldier was smiling too.

"I wanted to make up for this morning," Eren whispered.

Levi pushed Eren gently down into his chair and straddled the soldier's hips. He dragged his pointer finger down Eren's face.

"There's nothing to make up for," Levi cooed comfortingly. "You didn't do anything wrong. I wasn't going to leave you over this, if that's what you were thinking. God, no. If anything, I was afraid that what Mikasa did would make you want to leave me, for the sake of my reputation."

Eren's arms snaked around Levi's body and pulled him close.

"I'm far too selfish for that," Eren murmured. Levi peppered kisses across Eren's face and in his hair.

"Good," Levi whispered. He then pulled his cravat from his shirt, and used it to wipe the Soldier's face clean. Eren grinned, slight amusement sparkling in his beautiful eyes.

"Now," Levi continued regretfully, "You'd better get back to the recruits. Training for the day is about to start."

Eren pouted for a moment, but settled for stealing a soft, slow kiss from Levi's lips and then standing up, stretching out his back after being crouched under the desk for so long. Levi helped him smooth out his hair and straighten out his disheveled uniform before walking him to the door.

Eren looked at Levi with a hopeful smile.

"Do you think I could come back here tonight?"

"Yea, but remember to not let anyone see you coming up here," Levi responded. Eren beamed, and took another happy kiss from Levi's lips as the Captain chuckled in protest.

"Get your ass out of here," Levi laughed.

"Okay, okay, I'm going. Oh, and Levi?"

"Yes, brat?"

"I love you."

Levi smiled warmly at Eren before shutting the door behind him.

"I love you more, Jaeger."

* * *

Training started out with maneuver gear exercises, which had Eren breathless and sweating as he swept through the trees with growing skill. After a long set of drills, he sat down in the grass and wiped beads of perspiration from his forehead. Armin swooped down from the trees and tiredly came to join him.

"You need a break, too?" Eren asked, throwing Armin a towel. Armin accepted the towel gratefully and sat down next to Eren.

"Yea. So, Eren, how was the, um, time you spent with Levi?"

Eren grinned, chuckling to himself as he remembered the events of that morning.

"It was so stupid. And dangerous, but it was one of the most thrilling moments of my life. I wanted to make it up to Levi, and as it turns out, he was never even thinking about leaving me!"

Armin smiled.

"See? I told you so. But, um… what exactly did you guys do?"

"Well, Erwin was actually in the room," Eren explained, his eyes fluttering closed as he recalled the memory in more detail. "But Levi didn't stop me when I took off his pants and- wait, why am I telling you this?"

Armin jumped in surprise.

"No, Eren, please tell me! I want us to be able to talk about this."

Eren glanced at his innocent little childhood friend skeptically.

"Armin," Eren started, "You have no idea what this kind of thing is like. I'd rather not scar you for life."

"Actually, I do."

Eren's back straightened in confusion and surprise. Armin's eyes glinted with determination.

"There's something I need to tell you," Armin murmured.

Eren's eyes widened.

"Don't tell me you've… done something with someone…" Eren breathed.

Armin slowly nodded.

"I have."

Eren jumped up, and grabbed Armin's shoulder's when his udder shock subsided.

"With who? Armin, tell me!"

Armin's eyes widened.

"Does it m-matter?"

"YES!"

Armin stared at Eren in terror.

"Please, don't be mad, okay?"

Eren nodded vigorously.

"I won't be mad. Who was it?!"

Armin breathed heavily before responding.

"I had sex with Jean."

Eren's body froze.

_What?_

_Armin… had sex… with JEAN?!_

_No, that can't be true. Right?_

_Armin wouldn't ever let Jean use him like that, right? Why would he? There's just no way!_

"Don't expect me to believe that," Eren breathed. "Why would you ever want to do that anyway?"

Armin looked down at the ground.

"So that we could talk about that kind of thing," Armin whispered. "Ever since you got with Levi, we haven't been able to really talk about it, because I didn't know anything about it. And Jean was the only one who was really looking for someone to have sex with, and I guess I just… kind of…"

Eren felt anger rising in him like hellfire.

"You… you let Jean use you like that?!"

Armin flinched away from Eren with horror on his face.

"I-I'm sorry Eren! But, h-he wasn't using me, it wasn't that bad! He was… he was nice about it, really!"

But Eren wasn't hearing any of it. Not over the blood roaring in his ears. The fury burning in his core. Eren stood up abruptly, balling his fists.

"Where the_ fuck_ is Jean!" Eren demanded.

Before Armin could stop them, a recruit nearby answered.

"He's heading back to headquarters right now, Eren!"

Armin jumped up.

"Eren STOP!"

Eren began running forward, his rage propelling his legs at an incredible speed as he tore through the forest towards Jean.

_Jean. That fucking SHIT. That horse-faced BASTARD!_

_I'll kill him! I'LL FUCKING RIP HIM TO SHREDS!_

Eren burst out of the trees, and his flaming eyes found Jean, chatting with Marco at the entrance to the castle.

"JEAN!"

The tawny-haired soldier whirled around in surprise. He eyed Eren, and fear washed over his face at the sight of him.

Eren charged forward, and didn't stop until he slammed into Jean, pushing him against the wall, hard. It took all of his strength not to beat his fist into Jean's face, but he withheld his violence, for Armin's sake.

"You…"

Eren didn't even know where to start. He glared up at Jean, who stared down at him with surprise and horror.

"How could you do that to Armin?!" Eren demanded. "How could you fucking _defile_ him like that, you shit stain?! You DISGUST me! Don't you have any fucking DIGNITY?!"

Jean's eyebrows furrowed with anger.

"Get the fuck off me, Jaeger, it wasn't like that!"

"Like HELL it wasn't! You're just a disgusting horse who can't keep his nasty dick inside of his pants, not even for Armin, a guy who's never done ANYTHING to deserve something like that! How could you do it, you sick fuck?! How do you have the NERVE?!"

Suddenly, Eren heard echoing footsteps approaching them from inside of the castle. The doors opened, and Levi stepped out to see what the problem was.

"What the hell is going on?" Levi demanded. The Captain took one look at Jean, and his eyes darkened.

"What did you do now, Kirschtein?"

Jean's eyebrows shot up, and he glared murderously at Levi.

"Why are you so quick to defend him?! HE attacked ME!"

"I had good reason to!" Eren shot back, shoving Jean painfully against the wall once more. Jean looked from Levi to Eren, anger growing and growing in his eyes until fury burned in his gaze.

"Where's your fucking sense of reasoning, Captain?" Jean spat. "I haven't done anything wrong! Why won't you do something?!"

Levi glared right back at Jean.

"I already know that whatever the start of this argument was, it's on you," Levi spat. Jean's eyes widened with shocked rage.

"Now go run laps with Mikasa until dinner," The Captain continued, growling at Jean. "If I hear that you've caused trouble with Eren again, there will be _hell_ to pay. Now get the fuck out of my sight."

Jean stared at Levi with outrage, but stayed silent. He glanced momentarily at Armin, who was standing at a distance from the scene, a look of distraught horror plastered on his face. Jean then ripped himself from Eren's vice and headed off to run laps.

Eren shot Levi a grateful look, and was returned with a questioning yet soothing glance, before he headed off to simmer down and continue training, finding solace in the fact that Jean had been put in his place.

* * *

Evening finally passed, and Eren was elated once more, heading quietly towards Levi's room, with an erection already tingling in his pants.

If only he had noticed the footsteps behind him, following him silently, determined to know what he was up to.

Eren reached the captains room, and opened the door excitedly. Levi pulled him inside, and they were already stripping off their clothes, lips locked and bodies filled with need.

But Eren hadn't noticed that the door had been left cracked open, far enough for Jean Kirschtein to look in with astounded and shocked eyes as Eren and Levi made love to each other.

* * *

**Well... SHIT!**


	15. Stories

**This chapter is on the shorter side, because I decided to split this chapter into two separate chapters. I hope no one minds!**

**I hope everyone enjoys the sensitive side of our dear Heichou, and the JEARMIN!**

**;)**

**Love, SunInside**

* * *

The night blanketed the air with warm, thick moisture. Pale, soft moonlight streamed through the windows, the silk curtains rustling with the cool, light breeze flowing into the room. Eren ran his tired, trembling fingers through strands of silky hair, as black as the night that surrounded them. He caressed one of the slim, muscular thighs that wrapped around his hips gently with his free hand. He stroked his thumb across the pale, smooth skin of his cheek.

Levi pulled Eren closer, basking in the blanketing heat of his lover's body. He ran his fingers slowly up and down the spine of Eren's strong back, pressing long, soft kisses up and down Eren's face.

Eren hummed appreciatively, nuzzling his face into the crook of Levi's neck, breathing in the musky, sweet scent of the Captain. Levi brought his fingers up to comb them through Eren's velvety, chocolate locks.

"My love," Levi whispered, pressing more heartfelt kisses into Eren's hair. "My love."

Eren sighed blissfully, tightening his grip around Levi's lithe torso. He pressed his lips lovingly into Levi's neck, soothing the light sting of love bites and hickys left on the sensitive skin there quite recently.

"I'll never get used to it," Eren whispered, grinning against Levi's ear. The Captain quietly chuckled, continuing to touch Eren's skin with his hands and his lips.

"I'll never get used to being with you. Never," Eren promised, holding Levi even tighter.

"Shitty brat," Levi murmured between kisses planted on Eren's forehead, smiling into Eren's skin. "You never should have gotten used to _not_ being with me."

Eren pulled his head lazily away from Levi's neck, and pressed his lips against Levi's. The Captain sighed with content, moving his mouth against Eren's as he wrapped his arms securely around Eren's shoulders.

"You know… You can be…. Really sweet… sometimes," Eren murmured in-between kisses. Levi raised an eyebrow smugly, but stole his lover's lips in another kiss, and another.

"Shut the fuck up Jeager," Levi whispered, the sincerity of his voice defying his words.

Eren giggled, and Levi kissed his cheeks, chuckled spilling from his mouth as well. He pulled away, and looked deep into Eren's beautiful, ocean eyes.

"How the fuck did this happen," Levi wondered, smiling lazily as he stroked Eren's face. "The man I was never would have fallen so in love. Not with a brat like you, anyway."

Eren's eyes squinted as he grinned at the Captain.

"I'm glad that you did," Eren said, genuine love glistening in his gaze. A glimmer of mischief entered the Soldier's eyes.

"But I think that I could have made you fall in love with me at any point in your life."

Levi scoffed, gently playing with the strands of Eren's hair.

"Fuck no you couldn't have. If you think I'm a cold asshole now, you should have met me before I joined the survey corps."

Eren raised an eyebrow.

"Well," Eren ventured, "What were you like back then, hmm?"

Levi sighed heavily, and thought for a moment.

"I was a shitty brat like you, I guess," Levi stated.

Eren smiled softly.

"Levi," Eren began, "Petra once told me that you used to live underground, with all of those criminals and stuff. What was it like living like that? I mean, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to or anything-"

"Shut up, brat. I don't mind telling you," Levi assured Eren. "Well, it wasn't great, if that's what you're wondering. It wasn't this wild, free and edgy life that you may think it was. But the life of a criminal certainly keeps one on their fucking toes. I was always looking out for thugs and gangsters who constantly threatened me, mostly surviving off of the 3DMG that I managed to steal from the survey corps."

Suddenly, Levi's eyes grew distant and wistful.

"I had companions, though."

Eren's eyes filled with question.

"What were their names?" Eren asked soothingly.

"Isabel… and Furlan," Levi whispered, gripping Eren's shoulders more tightly. Eren pressed kisses reassuringly into Levi's neck and shoulder as the Captain continued.

"We survived off of each other in the underground, looking out for one another and keeping each other safe. That was probably the only aspect of my life that didn't change the day Erwin Smith came to the underground, forcing us to join the scout regiment. Believe it or not, at that time, my mind was set on killing him. I wanted to get revenge after he humiliated me by capturing Isabel, Furlan and I. But time passed, and as I spent my days working in the survey corps, I realized that there was more to what I was doing than getting closer to Erwin to find a chance for an attack. I found the will in myself to fight for humanity. I wanted to travel outside the walls without the constant fear of titans. I _wanted_ to fight. But I didn't decide to fully give up my hate for Erwin and devote my heart to the cause… until…"

Eren noticed with shock that a tear was slowly slipping down Levi's cheek. Eren quickly brought his head to kiss the tear away, leaving tender pecks all over the Captain's face.

"You don't have to continue," Eren whispered, holding Levi's head in his hands.

"I… I want to," Levi whispered, pressing his forehead against Eren's. The Soldier's hands on Levi's face didn't falter.

"Isabel and Furlan… they were killed during a scouting mission," Levi breathed.

"Levi…" Eren whispered. Levi looked up at Eren, tears welling in his eyes.

"I didn't cry when it happened," Levi said. "But for some reason, telling you makes all of the emotions I was feeling that day come pouring out. The sense of loss I felt… I never thought that my heart would be full again… until, you came, and…"

Eren cut Levi off by pulling him in for a tight, loving hug, burying his face in Levi's shoulder. Levi gripped Eren's body for dear life, gentle sobs falling from his mouth as his tears slid down Eren's back.

"I know, Levi. I know."

Eren and Levi embraced for a while, Eren whispering comforting things into Levi's ear until the tears stopped, and Levi was once more okay. That was when they decided to lay down together on the bed, Eren pulling Levi into his warm chest as the Captain rested his head beneath the Soldier's chin.

"Sleep now, Captain. I'll keep you safe."

"It's not me I'm worried about," Levi said, his voice barely audible. "I'm worried… about this upcoming scouting mission. You have to stay close to me, okay? I… can't lose you. Not you… too…"

With those final words, Levi's eyes slowly closed as he fell asleep.

Eren smiled, closing his eyes and pressing his nose into Levi's hair, inhaling his lover's scent.

"If that's what you need, Levi," Eren breathed. "I'll stay close to you. Always."

* * *

Those eyes… They were burned into the back of his head. Two charismatic, alluring stars, holding the sky in their huge, circled orbs. And better yet, they were filled to the brim with glowing, bright pleasure, his iris' smiling through the darkness of the night. Those two universal skies held and comprised into two, huge eyes were all that Jean had been dreaming about.

He could still feel the soft innocence on his skin, and the tight, beautiful, untouched hotness of what Armin held inside of his body. He had let Jean in, coaxing him on, as he pressed himself further and further inside of that beautiful body, wanting more, and more, and more, with every movement, with every flick of those long, blonde eyelashes… it was all hypnotizing, incredible. Everything about Armin was everything Jean had never known that he'd wanted.

_Armin… how did I not notice him before? Fuck, how could I tell him? He laid it out straight for me, telling me that he only wanted to do it with me the one time, just to know what it's like. If I told him I wanted more, he'd probably hate me, or something… fuck, why do I feel this way? Why can't I just forget about Armin?_

The sun was high in the sky, beating down on the scout regiment soldiers as they trained. Jean walked over to Marco.

"Hey, Jean!" Marco said, wrapping an arm playfully around his friend. "You seem kinda down. What's up?"

"Well," Jean started, "I can't believe I'm saying this… it's that damn kid Armi-"

"JEAN!"

In one moment, Jean had been finding solace in the form of his friend to soothe his stress over his newfound crush, and then he was being full-on confronted by a fuming, terrifying-looking Eren Jaeger. The Soldier pushed Jean against the wall and screamed about how he had used Armin, but he didn't let Jean talk at all. Jean was about to tell Eren then and there how he really felt about Armin, and probably embarrassing himself into the next century, but then Captain Levi appeared. To Jean's horror, he sided with Eren immediately, not even asking to hear the story before he was punishing Jean for fighting with Eren.

At this point, Jean was furious, but he ran the laps he was given to avoid getting into anymore trouble. He made eye contact with Armin, who looked absolutely distraught, but he found that he had no idea what to say to him.

All Jean could conclude as he ran laps into the sinking sun with sweat drenched through his clothes was that something was up between Eren and Levi, and Jean was determined to find out what that was.

Although, Jean had not expected to look through the door of Levi's bedroom, to find him naked and sprawled out over Eren, pounding into his ass as the two of them moaned and screamed with pleasure.

Jean slunk away from the door, walking slowly back to the barracks, his eyes still wide from absolute shock.

_So… Eren and Levi… have been seeing each other? What do I do? Do I tell Erwin? That's what any loyal soldier should do, right? And as a plus, I'll get back at Eren for embarrassing me in front of Armin… _

_Armin!_

_If he found out that I ratted out his best friend, what would he do? He would hate me if he doesn't already, for sure…_

_FUCK, I don't know what to do! Maybe I should have just kept my fucking nose out of Jaeger's shit. But he pissed me off so much today… and Levi was backing him up…_

_Well, I guess I know why the Captain did that, now. _

Jean reached the barracks, lying back down in his respective bunk, staring up at the ceiling as his inner thoughts raged. His thoughts varied from his feelings for Armin, his shock of seeing Eren being fucked into next week by Captain Levi himself, and his confusion as to what the _fuck_ to do with this realization.

And then, it clicked.

_Of course. _

_Why the fuck didn't I think of that sooner?_

_I have to tell Armin first. He needs to know, now._

Jean sat up in his bed, and looked across the room to where Armin was sleeping soundly. Jean grinned; Armin looked adorable, his eyes moving behind his closed lids as the boy dreamed of better days. Jean slipped out of his bed, and walked slowly towards Armin's. He put his hands on the boy's shoulders, and gently shook him until his eyes slowly opened.

"Armin," Jean whispered, "There's something I need to tell you."

Armin's eyes lit up, sleep growing smaller in his pupils as he looked up at Jean hopefully.

"Y-yes Jean?"

Jean sighed.

"I… I just found out… that Jaeger and Captain Levi, are seeing each other."

Armin's eyes widened, almost out of their sockets. The hope curiously dancing in Armin's eyes faded, much to Jean's dismay.

"I know," Jean said. "Surprising, isn't it? I didn't see that one coming, either."

"Jean," Armin whispered. The boy's small hand reached forward to grasp Jean's arm.

"What is it, Armin?"

Armin looked up at Jean, fear slowly filling his eyes.

"I already knew," Armin whispered. "Pleas Jean, you can't tell anyone about that. Please, I'm begging you."

Jean's eyes widened with shock.

"You… you knew?"

"Yes. I knew Eren loved Levi even before they started seeing each other. Just, please… don't. Tell. Anyone."

Jean looked at Armin for a long time, before sighing heavily.

"I… I wasn't going to. I just thought that you should know is all. I won't tell anyone, don't worry."

A look of relief washed over Armin's face.

"Thank you, Jean," Armin whispered. "I know it isn't fair of me to make you deceive Commander Erwin like this. But, I'm really glad that you're willing to do this for Eren."

Jean froze. He clenched his fists, and looked at the ground.

"I-I'm not doing this for Eren," Jean whispered. "I'm… I'm doing this for you, Armin."

Armin's head slowly raised to look at Jean.

"Jean, what are you saying?"

_I'm saying, Armin, that I haven't been able to stop thinking about you ever since you first gave yourself to me. I want you. Only you. So much…_

Jean looked into Armin's eyes with longing.

"Blue," Jean breathed. "So fucking blue."

Armin blinked slowly, exhaling slowly.

Jean looked at the ground, suddenly afraid to meet Armin's gaze.

_He doesn't feel the same. He doesn't want me like that. He doesn't… He doesn't love-_

And suddenly, Jean felt Armin's lips against his.

* * *

**Guess we'll have to wait to find out what happens next... ;)**

**Don't forget to drop a review on the Jearmin cuteness and our stupidly in love Heichou and Jaeger xD**


	16. Fight

Armin's eyes were soft when their lips parted. Jean simply stared back at him in shock.

"Armin…" Jean ventured, "What… was that for?"

Armin averted his eyes.

"I don't know. I… I just wanted to."

His face was indifferent, as he moved against the headboard of his bed to create distance between them.

"You…" Armin said, "You looked like you needed it."

Jean turned his back to Armin, sitting on the edge of the bed, and nodded slowly.

"I guess I did," Jean agreed. He looked out wistfully into the falling darkness in the room.

"I… Haven't stopped thinking about you since we… you know."

Armin blinked and looked at his hands.

"Me… me too, Jean," The blonde whispered. "I thought what I was doing was for Eren. He tells me that he and Levi really have something special, which I believe, but he doesn't tell me that he's afraid. I see it in his eyes when Erwin talks about the titans, or the scouting missions. He is afraid of what will happen to Levi, Jean, and he has no one to relate to in those feelings. At first I thought the fear was simply from being with someone in a way that he never had before, but it's more than that, and I can see that now. Eren is scared, and now, I am too, Jean."

Jean looked back at Armin. The blonde looked up at him, and smiled, tears forming in his huge eyes.

"But I can't say that this isn't what I wanted. I wanted to relate with Eren, and now… now I do."

Jean stared at Armin for a while, before inching his hand forward, until his fingers brushed lightly over Armin's. The blonde's hand responded, intertwining their fingers. Jean's thumb traced slow circles around the smaller palm of Armin's hand.

The blonde's head was turned away from Jean, tilted towards the floor. His voice came out in a weak murmur.

"I'm scared of losing you out there, Jean. I'm scared that in this mission, you'll die before I even get the chance to fall in love with you."

Jean stared at the ground, feeling as Armin's fingers folded further into his hand until they clung to each other. His eyes vacantly blinked several times as he absorbed Armin's words.

"And say I live, and give you that chance," Jean whispered. Armin turned to look at him as he continued.

Jean met Armin's big, blue eyes with his own.

"What would happen?"

Armin blinked. He looked like he was about to respond, but a recruit burst through the door of the barracks, tearing their eyes apart and forward to identify the intruder.

Jean sighed.

"Connie, what is it?"

"Sorry if I'm… interrupting something," Connie said, glancing at their conjoined hands, "But Commander Erwin is about to address the regiment concerning the next scouting mission. We all have to be lined up outside in five minutes, so come on."

_Great timing, Commander, _Jean thought bitterly, following Connie outside, with Armin in tow.

_So all of this time, Armin's been feeling exactly how I've been feeling. _

_But what does that mean for us? How can we be together in a world like this, not to mention our circumstances? Won't he choose what his childhood friend, Eren, thinks is right, over being with me? _

_Even if he feels that way for me, wouldn't he side with his friend, as he always has?_

* * *

"Levi?"

"Yes, brat?"

"Why are you worried about this mission? You never told me."

Levi adjusted his cravat in the mirror, looking back at Eren, who was still lying naked in his bed.

"You should get dressed," Levi mumbled. "You'll need to be outside with the other recruits soon. Besides, someone might come in here."

Eren sighed, smiling contently at the Captain.

"Ok, fiiiine. But only if you stop avoiding my question."

Levi turned to stare at Eren for a while. Then he breathed heavily, and strode to join Eren on the bed. He pushed their foreheads together gently.

"Erwin and a few of the other soldiers have been working on a new formation for the scout regiment," Levi murmured, stroking Eren's cheek softly with his thumb. "He showed it to me a few days ago. It's a great strategy; the central command, which is Erwin and a few other of the higher ups, ride in the middle of the formation. Then groups of soldiers and recruits branch off to various points around the location to watch for titans. If a group sees a titan, there are various smoke signals given to each recruit that will be passed through the groups, communicating with the center of the formation. Therefore the central command knows when to direct the formation away from titans, as a group of elite soldiers equipped to fight the titans will pursue them, depending on the situation."

Eren slowly nodded.

"That sounds like a great plan, Levi. So what could go wrong?"

Levi cast his eyes down.

"Everything could go wrong, Eren. Don't forget that. In the world that we're living in, fighting against those titans day after day, it's all utterly unpredictable. But that's just part of it. Hanji has been taking notes on the weather around here for months now. She told me that according to her precipitation patterns, there's a rain storm coming tomorrow. Tomorrow, Eren. That's when we're going."

Eren blinked a few times. "Why will the rain stop us, Levi?"

Suddenly, The Captain's grey eyes were full of pain.

"I've… I've seen it before," Levi whispered. "The rain… when it's pouring down around you, you can't see a foot in front of your face. The groups who are supposed to watch for titans could never see them in time. And not to mention, the rain could dampen the smoke signal powder. That would mean no connection with the central command, giving a titan leave to run through our ranks and kill us all."

Eren was silent for a moment.

"I can't remember everything," Eren whispered, "But I think that when I was in my full titan form in Trost, I was able to see through all of the steam around me from the dying titans. Maybe, if things really do go wrong, I could turn into a titan and warn the soldiers if the smoke signals don't work. And I could fight them, too."

"You haven't mastered your titan ability yet," Levi replied. "It… It could be really dangerous. If the titans subdued you, I… I don't know if I'd be able to save you…"

Eren promptly pulled Levi into a hug when he noticed the fear growing in Levi's eyes.

"It'll be alright, Levi. We'll… protect each other. Because that's what the Scout Regiment does. We protect each other, because we are all that's left of humanity. We have to survive, Levi. We have to _fight_."

Levi slowly nodded, looking deeply into Eren's determined eyes.

"Yea. We have to fight."

With that, Eren kissed him hard.

* * *

The entirety of the Scout Regiment was gathered outside. Eren and Armin stood beneath a tree, waiting silently for Erwin to address the regiment.

Armin glanced at Eren.

"We… we haven't spoken since I told you," Armin whispered.

Eren dug the toe of his boot into the grass.

"You shouldn't have let Jean use you like that Armin. Not for my sake. I understand what you were trying to do, but why with him, Armin?"

Armin looked away, before responding quietly.

"No particular reason," The blonde murmured. "He was the only person who would do it on a whim if I asked. But Eren, when we did it, it was good. He wasn't mean about it, or forceful. He was… gentle. And now that it's over… Jean… He matters to me, Eren! He matters, and I need you to understand that."

Eren looked at Armin with shock as tears began forming in the blonde's eyes.

"He's important," Armin whispers, "And I need you to accept that, Eren. I… I want to let him into my heart… but I can't do that if you're not by my side."

Eren slowly pulled Armin into a hug. The blonde broke into tears, crying into Eren's shoulder as a few recruits around them watched the scene curiously.

"Armin," Eren whispered, stroking his best friend's hair. "I… I'm so sorry. I just… couldn't believe that you really felt that way about Jean. But I know all too well about being in love with someone that you think that you shouldn't be. Yea, for the longest time, when I was convinced that Levi didn't love me, I hated myself for loving him. I thought that loving him wasn't right. But the reality is Armin, in this world, we can't afford to look at any form of love we have left and call it wrong."

Armin looked up at Eren with wide eyes. The soldier smiled.

"If what you want is Jean, then I won't stop you from going after him. I'll be by your side through anything."

Armin's face broke out into an elated smile, the tears on his face turning to tears of joy.

"Thank you, Eren," Armin whispered.

Eren grinned back at Armin, and pulled his hair playfully.

"But hey, if that idiot ever does anything bad to you, I swear he'll be as good as titan food."

To Eren's surprise, Armin's face lit up with a sudden realization.

"Hey, Eren, I just realized. I forgot to tell you this until now."

Eren raised an eyebrow.

"Well," Armin continued, "Don't freak out, okay? I handled it, and nothing is going to happen, I promise."

"Tell me, Armin."

"Okay, okay," Armin sighed. "It's just… Jean, he knows about you and Levi."

Eren's eyes shot up with sudden shock and panic.

"What?" Eren breathed.

"I know I know, it sounds terrible, but Jean didn't tell anyone about what he knew except for me. He came to me first, Eren. And he swore to me that he wouldn't tell anyone. And I believe him, Eren. So, doesn't this just give you more proof that Jean really is a good person?"

Eren silently stared at Eren before continuing.

"Armin… You have to make sure he doesn't tell _anyone_. How did he find out anyway? Did you_ tell_ him?"

"God, No," Armin assured Eren. "After you fought with him and Levi backed you up, he got suspicious of you guys. So when you left your room that night he followed you and… saw."

Eren cringed.

"He _saw_? …_Eugh_. But… Armin, if he tells someone… Levi will go to _jail_."

"He won't," Armin said in a low, determined voice.

Eren sighed. "Are you sure?"

"I am absolutely positive. You don't have to, but I trust him."

Eren was about to retort, but all of the recruits were called to attention as Erwin walked outside. Eren and Armin stood up straight beside each other and salted the commander, who was followed outside by Levi and Hanji.

"Finally," Armin whispered, "We'll hear the plans for the scouting mission tomorrow. Cutting it a little close, isn't he?"

Eren shrugged, his eyes mainly focused on the familiar tightness of Levi's pants. The Captain noticed Eren staring shamelessly

and smirked slightly. Not enough for anyone else to notice, however.

Eren beat down the telltale semi poking at his briefs that always liked to say hello whenever Levi was in a fifty mile radius of him, and watched with attention as Erwin began speaking.

"Good morning, Soldiers," the Commander spoke in a loud, assertive voice. "I am sure that all of you have already heard that tomorrow, we will be going on a scouting mission. We will be leaving at dawn, traveling into the forest to fight of the titans within a designated area, and therefore claiming new territory and setting up the first checkpoint outside the walls."

Erwin went on to explain to the soldiers the method of the regiment's rethought formation. Eren remembered the talk he'd had about the matter with Levi, and turned his head to look at Armin.

"Hey, Armin," Eren whispered. "What do you think of the formation Erwin's describing?"

Armin's blue eyes narrowed as the blonde considered the question.

"I think that it's a good strategy," Armin decided, "But I hope that Erwin has considered other factors attributing to the formation, such as the weather condition and the possibility of abnormals. I was talking to Hanji the other day. She told me that abnormal activity is more frequent during rain storms; the lightning riles them up. I was also told that weather patterns are calling for rain tomorrow, but I can only assume that the commander has been told and warned of these factors."

"If he has been," Eren wondered, "Why is he having the regiment go on a mission tomorrow?"

"The order for the mission came from the supreme commander," Armin explained. "Hanji was only able to calculate the weather conditions for the day about a week ago, but there was no time left to waste by then in sending someone all the way to wall Sina to inform the Supreme Commander. Even if there was, Erwin has gambled the safety of the regiment for the conservation of the time humanity has left to fight. He valued the fight for humanity as too important to be stopped by a little rainfall. In that respect, I agree with the commander."

Eren nodded. "Yea, me too."

_But at what cost?_

* * *

The sun was setting. Dipping into the sky, reminding the soldiers of what was coming with the downpour in the morning. The calm before the storm, some would call it.

Levi stripped himself from his uniform, removing each piece of clothing slowly. He changed into his night shirt, and lay down in his bed. He picked up a book from his bedside table and started to read.

_I must not fear. Fear is the mind-killer. Fear is the little-death that brings total obliteration. I will face my fear. I will permit it to pass over me and through me. And when it has gone past I will turn the inner eye to see its path. Where the fear has gone there will be nothing. Only I will remain._

The door slowly opened as Eren walked in quietly, looking around the hallway before turning the lock behind him.

Levi looked up from his book.

"No sex for you tonight, Jaeger. We need to rest for the mission."

Eren smiled, and climbed into the bed beside the Captain.

"You're so straightforward," Eren commented, chuckling slightly.

Levi raised an eyebrow, smirking back at Eren.

"And what else should I be?"

The Solider laughed. Levi pulled him into his arms, hauling the sheets over their bodies and blowing out the candle burning on the table beside the bed. Darkness surrounded them.

"Levi," Eren whispered, "Something's been bothering me. Don't get mad when I tell you, okay? I promise that I have it under control, and nothing's going to happen."

The Captain lazily ran his finger's through Eren's mousy hair.

"What is it brat?" He murmured, fatigue lacing his voice.

Eren sighed apprehensively before continuing.

"Well, Armin's known for a while that we're seeing each other. I don't know if I told you that or not."

"I didn't know. But it's Armin, Eren. Besides, if he was going to tell anyone, he would have done it already."

"That's what I'm trying to say," Eren mumbled. "Um… Jean recently found out about us."

Levi abruptly sat up in shock.

"What?"

"I know I know, It sounds bad-"

"That's really bad, Eren," Levi said. Growing panic in the Captain's eyes worried Eren.

"But Armin talked to Jean, he won't tell anyone," Eren assured Levi.

Levi's eyes crossed angrily.

"That is no guarantee. That shitty horse face isn't exactly on good terms with either of us. No matter what Armin said to him, I wouldn't be surprised if Jean blabbed about it to everyone! Damn it Eren, how the fuck did he find out?"

Eren's heart beat dreadfully in his throat as the anger in Levi's eyes grew with every moment.

"He… he followed me, after the day I argued with him. I'm… I'm sorry, I really am, please…. Don't look at me like that."

Levi scoffed.

"He followed you, huh? Well, I wonder why. Maybe it was because you just HAD to start a fucking scene with him in front of everyone!"

Eren stared at Levi in disbelief. He felt anger building in his stomach.

"I had good fucking reason to! He pretty much molested Armin! And you'd know that if you had actually asked about the situation instead of being so fucking obvious about being on my side!"

Levi's eyes widened. "So I was wrong to be on your side, that's what you're saying? After everything we've been through, you expect me to kick you to the curb when I have the chance to side with you?"

"YES!" Eren shouted angrily. "You need to stop siding with me for fucking everything! You're the one giving everything away, not me! The fight with Jean is just the most recent time that this has happened. What about the time when Mikasa slapped you and you didn't do anything to her? Or how you aren't as strict with me as you are with the other recruits anymore? Jean is the dumbest fucking twit in this place, so if he figured it out, only GOD knows how many people know!"

Levi's mouth hung open. He spoke in a dangerously low tone

"You're blaming this on me? _You're_ the one who lost your fucking temper, not me! _You're_ the one who decided to appear under my desk and suck my cock when the commander was there. _You're_ the one who turned into a titan when I dropped my fucking teaspoon, and YOU'RE the one who decided to run outside in the fucking rain when ANYONE could have seen and declare your undying fucking love to me! If anyone's being obvious it's you_, brat_!"

"Well maybe I shouldn't have! Maybe we never should have gotten together at all Levi!"

Eren choked on the words, and part of him regretted them as soon as they left his mouth. But every vein in his body seethed with rage, which quivered slightly at the deathly, menacing glare Levi gave him.

"_Get. Out_."

The Soldier froze. His vision clouded with rage, and he jumped straight out of the bed.

"Fine! FUCK YOU LEVI!"

With that, Eren tore the door open, and slammed it behind him.

* * *

**I'm so sorry... *Hides***


	17. Things Unspoken

**Finals have been eating all of my writing time, I sowwy :C**

* * *

Eren felt like he was going to be sick.

Sitting on the edge of his bed, he continuously ran his fingers roughly through his hair as tears streamed down his cheeks.

_This is wrong. Everything feels so wrong._

Eren couldn't get the look on Levi's face out of his mind. The way that the Captain's eyes, which had grown to look at him with such gentle affection, retreated behind their veil of cold indifference. There was no love left for Eren in that icy-gray gaze. Not after all that he'd said.

And now, there was no way for Eren to eat his words and beg for forgiveness from the one he'd grown to call his lover.

And yet, Eren was willing to forget everything. He had decided that he would rather be with Levi than win a stupid argument.

Eren angrily slammed his fists into the bed.

_Why couldn't I have realized that before I went mouthing off to him in anger? Why did I have to go and fuck us up so badly?_

Eren sobbed, and pulled his arms around his body. To say he felt alone would be a complete understatement. More than anything, he longed to be in Levi's arms again.

But he kept trying to think of a way for everything to be ok, and he just couldn't. After all that Levi had been through, it must've been really hard for the Captain to let Eren in in the first place.

And now that Eren had fucked up, Levi would never take him back. He wouldn't accept an apology from him, because Eren had been so quick to dismiss their love. He was so fast to impulsively state that he and Levi never should have fallen for each other.

And now, Eren choked on those words, as they spun around his brain torturing him, making him wonder what on earth could have possessed him to say something so _stupid_.

Eren buried his face into his hands and yelled in despair, his voice cracking as his tears flowed harder from his eyes.

"Eren…"

His eyes slowly opened as Armin's gentle voice sounded in his ears. He felt the bed dip slightly as Armin sat next to Eren. The blonde wrapped an arm around Eren's shoulders. As the sweet scent of his beloved childhood friend surrounded him, Eren broke down, leaning into Armin and sobbing violently into his shoulder. Armin's free hand traveled to stroke Eren's hair.

"Tell me everything," Armin whispered.

Eren struggled to speak through his tears.

"Levi… kicked me out. I fucked up, Armin… he… he doesn't love me anymore. I screwed up so bad… we… we were arguing, a-and I blamed all of our problems on him, when r-really it was all my fault. B-but then, I said… t-that we never… should have began seeing each other. I… I didn't mean that! But I-I was so angry, because I…. I was afraid… that people would separate us!"

Armin hummed gently into Eren's hair to calm him as he continued.

"He… he told me to get o-out, and his eyes… t-they were so c-cold, no love l-left in them…"

Eren's blabbering turned into wordless, choked sobs as Eren rocked him back and forth.

"Shhhh," Armin soothed. "You said that you were afraid of people separating the two of you. Was your argument over Jean finding out?"

"N-not just that," Eren whispered. "L-Levi was telling me not to pick fights with people so that he wouldn't have to punish me, or stick up for me in front of people. I… I told him that he was the one being too obvious about everything, and things just escalated from there…"

Armin thought for a moment before responding.

"I don't think that people finding out will be Levi's fault or your fault. It's bound to happen to some extent; in a dangerous world like this, it's hard to lock love behind the door of a bedroom. It'll come out in the hard times, and during the dangerous times. Right now is a very important example, Eren. We're leaving for the scouting mission very soon. Which brings me to my next point; you need to talk to Levi before we leave. What if… something happens to one of you… and you never get the chance to make things right?"

Eren's eyes shot open.

_That's right,_ Eren thought. _What if something happens… and… _

_I'll never be able to hold him again… and tell him how much I love him?_

_What if I never get to tell him that I'm sorry?_

_All I want is to be with him?_

"You're right," Eren whispered, jumping off of the bed. He looked over at Armin with growing determination, wiping tears away from his face.

"No matter the outcome, I have to try to make things right between us before the scouting mission."

* * *

Eren strode at a fast pace towards Levi's room, his eyes narrowed as he fought back the urge to cry.

_I have to try to fix us. _

_And If I can't…_

_I atleast need him to know that I'm sorry, and that I love him._

_More than life. _

"Eren, we need to talk!"

The soldier's head snapped up, and his eyes met with a stone-cold glare on Mikasa's face.

"Mikasa, what-"

"You've been acting like a total prick recently," She said, pushing him against a wall and scowling at him. "We barely ever talk. Everytime you look at me, it's like you're looking at Jean. And when Levi tortured you, you turned on ME when I tried to stick up for you! You were acting like that pipsqueak means more to you than I do!"

_Oh shit. _

_You just crossed the line Mikasa._

"You want to know why?"

Eren's voice was dangerously low.

"Yes!" Mikasa yelled angrily.

Eren's head snapped up. Fury burned in his eyes, and Mikasa's washed over with shock.

_I'm DONE dismissing our love._

"Alright, Mikasa. But don't say you didn't ask for it. You fucking guessed it! I'm in love with Levi! I love him so fucking much and there's not shit you can do to change that!"

Mikasa looked horrified. After recovering from her surprise, she spoke.

"What are you _talking_ about?"

Her voice was laced with disgust.

Eren smirked with malice.

"I'll _tell_ you what i'm talking about Mikasa. I'm talking about putting my dick in his ass the same night I kissed him for the first time, out in the rain when no one was watching. I'm talking about him fucking my brains out in the basement when you all thought that he was torturing me. He sucked my dick and made me moan, '_Oh_, Levi, harder, harder...'"

Mikasa's face was twisted into a menacing snarl.

"That is _sick_."

Eren laughed.

"It's love, Mikasa. And I know you're jealous. But guess what? I don't give a fuck, because he's the one I want, not you. And right now, I'm going to tell him just that!"

Suddenly, the sound of running footsteps silenced them both. Connie came running around the corner of the hallway.

"The others sent me to find you guys," Connie said. "It's time. We're getting ready to leave for the scouting mission."

Eren felt all of the blood in his body run cold.

"Now? Like, right now?"

Connie nodded.

"Come on, Eren. Mikasa. We have to go outside to prepare our gear before the Commander has all of our asses on plaques."

Mikasa grabbed Eren's arm in a vice grip.

"Come on, Eren," She spat. "We're _going_."

Eren could do nothing to fight out of her grip when she started pulling him along, following Connie outside.

_Shit shit shit shit_, Eren thought as despair overrode his body.

_I won't be able to talk to him until after the mission._

* * *

Levi angrily adjusted his cravat in the mirror in front of him over and over again; he just couldn't get it to look right.

"Damn it," Levi muttered, yanking roughly on his collar. "Damn it all."

The Captain slammed his hands down on his dresser, and looked up at his pitiful reflection. His hair was disheveled, his skin was even more ghostly pale than before, and his eyes were obscenely bloodshot.

And those shitty tears just wouldn't stop threatening to spill over.

_Don't think about it_, Levi chided himself, trying to relax his hands enough to clean himself up a bit. _It doesn't matter._

_He doesn't matter. _

_Besides…_

_He doesn't want me anymore._

_He told me himself._

_So…_

_it's over._

Before Levi could stop them, tears slipped down his cheeks once again.

_Before I could do anything to change it or even notice it, Eren fell out of love with me, and there was no way for me to pull him back. _

_I had finally gotten the one that I had been longing for for months, and now i've lost him forever._

Levi shook his head angrily.

_I need to keep my mind devotedly focused on the task at hand. I need to keep myself together for the scouting mission. _

Levi finally managed to pull himself together, and before long, he was watching in his reflection the cold, indifferent stare that the Captain was known for.

But only he could see the suffering behind that gaze that he vowed to push down.

* * *

"Soldiers, prepare to move out!"

Levi was mounted on his horse, watching the horizon with a keen eye.

_This scouting mission, _Levi thought. _There's something wrong. There's something we didn't think about, something we're missing…_

_something we'll pay for._

Erwin's voice rang out clear in the humid morning air.

"Now, the scouting mission shall begin! Scout Regiment soldiers, Let's go! Let's go to fight for humanity, for our lives!"

Erwin started his horse, Levi followed, and soon, the whole formation was forming as the soldiers took off on their horses towards the unknown horrors that awaited in titan territory.

* * *

The formation had been moving for about a half an hour. Levi kept his eyes peeled forward, searching for smoke signals or anything out of the ordinary.

"So far, so good," Erwin said, riding beside Levi. "We may yet gain victory at last; not a single titan in sight yet."

Levi narrowed his eyes.

"That's what I'm worried about. They usually would have been spotted by now. Something doesn't seem right."

Just as the words left his lips, Levi and Erwin snapped their heads up when they heard a huge explosion come from the east. Shouting erupted around them.

Erwin barked orders at soldiers close by to ride out to the east. Levi's heart beat in his ears.

_I knew it_, He thought.

The soldier's left quickly, disappearing in the mist.

Minutes passed, and they didn't return.

"Where are the-"

Erwin and Levi were instantly silenced when they watched a small, black object fly into the air. Behind the object, a trail of black smoke was left.

"Emergency," Erwin whispered.

For some reason, Levi was trying desperately to think about the possibilities of the emergency, and what to do about it.

But all the Captain could see was Eren's face.

"Come on," Levi shouted to Erwin. "It's an emergency. Something is happening out there, let's go."

Erwin slowly nodded, and they broke off from the center of the formation towards the east.

_Something is wrong, _Levi's thoughts screamed. _Something is terribly wrong. I have to get to those outer groups of soldiers, now. _

_Something is WRONG._

Erwin and Levi broke out of the mist into a cluster of trees, and what they saw took the breath out of both of them.

The scene was absolutely crawling with titans. Soldiers were being devoured every second by huge, meaty titan hands and rows and rows of teeth. The area was bathed in blood, and the air was thick with horrified screams.

_Eren. Where are you? _Levi thought, scanning with his eyes desperately in attempt to analyze the situation and to find Eren.

_Where are you in this hell?_

"EREN!"

Every drop of blood in Levi's body ran cold when he heard Mikasa's blood curtling scream.

Levi found her knelt in the dirt, her huge eyes bulging out of her head as she looked forward.

"Why won't he change and escape?!" Hanji asked Mikasa, dragging a wounded leg as she crawled towards Mikasa. "He's too weak! Oh my god, the titan's going to eat him!"

His mind went blank when Levi finally found what Hanji and Mikasa were staring at.

Eren's limp body was being clutched by the hand of a titan, as the ugly thing stared down at him, raising him closer and closer to his mouth.

Levi's mind could only scream one word over and over again.

_No. No. No._

_NO._

_NO!_

Levi forced himself out of his stupor, and raced forward on his horse.

_I have to get to him. I have to reach him in time. Eren. Eren. Eren!_

"EREN!" Levi screamed.

He was so close, just fifty more yards… forty… thirty…

twenty hards. His gear was ready.

Fifteen yards, and he'd rip that titan to shreds.

Ten yards….

"EREN!"

Five yards…

"I'LL SAVE YOU!"

Right before he came in contact with the titan, his horse stumbled, and Levi was thrown off of the saddle. He rolled across the ground and landed on his face painfully in the dirt.

_No…_

Levi looked up slowly with pained, wide eyes, filled with terror.

_Eren…._

_Don't go…_

As Levi watched in unresponsive horror, unable to react, the titan tossed Eren's bloody, motionless body into it's huge mouth, and swallowed him whole.

* * *

***Hides again***


	18. Red

**_TWO UPDATES IN ONE NIGHT, WOOO!_**

* * *

_Red. _

_Red everywhere._

_That's all I can see._

_Red, stained to the grasses and the trees of the forest._

_Painted across the twisted grins of the titans, dripping from their chins._

_Splattered across the ground. Drenching mutated pieces of flesh that may have once been human, or belonged to a human._

_Red._

_That grotesque, ugly color worth screaming about. _

_The color of pain, death. Failure. Defeat. Shame._

_Eren._

_He was covered in that color._

_The color devoured him._

_Its carnivorous teeth trapped him inside it's cavern of crimson horror and swallowed him. _

_It stole him away. _

_Eren is gone._

_Drowned in a sea of red._

_He's gone. He's gone. _

_He's gone._

_And because that is where Eren is,_

_that's where I want to be._

_I want to be gone._

_I want to die._

_Kill me._

_Kill me._

_Eren's gone… _

_He's gone…_

_just kill me… kill me…_

_JUST KILL ME!_

"Levi, get up! You have to get up!"

_Get up?_

_Why?_

_Why would I want to get up?_

_Why would I want to go on?_

_Eren is gone._

_What reason do I have not to remain here, my lifeless body rotting into the ground in which my lover fell…_

_what else could one want in life? Who would not want to die at the feet of their love's death?_

_I want to stay here._

_Return to the earth from which I came…_

_as my destroyed, mutilated heart stops beating in its torturous palpitations, and I am free of my grief. I am free of the screaming in my mind that just won't quiet down…_

_It's so loud… why won't it stop?_

_The screaming in my mind… the shrieks of despair that have so quickly seemed to steal my conscience away?_

_Why won't it stop?_

_Doesn't it know that screaming in that racket inside my head won't bring him back?_

_So why won't it leave me to die?_

"LEVI RIVAILLE, GET UP! We _have_ to get out of here!"

"No," Levi whispered into the dirt. "He's gone."

_The screaming is louder. Shut up… shut up..._

"Levi, please, get up! I'm not leaving you here! We have to get back to headquarters before we're all killed!"

"That's just it," He responded. "I want to die."

"Thats _ridiculous_! Who _are_ you? Because you're _definitely_ not the Levi Rivaille I know! Captain Levi, humanity's strongest, would _never _lay down in the dirt and _beg_ for _death_!"

_So… that is the strength of my love?_

_Yes…_

_this is the true extent to which Eren has destroyed me._

_When Isabel and Farlan died, it was different._

_It hurt, so much. But it strengthened me, and fueled the fire of my hatred. It drove me to fight for humanity. _

_But this…_

_watching Eren, the love of my life, being swallowed by a titan…_

_it has stolen away everything I ever thought I knew about myself. _

_I could never bring myself to imagine a torture worse than this._

_And now, lying in the pools of scout regiment blood and with the screaming in my mind..._

_I realize the true meaning of losing Eren._

Levi felt as his useless body was flipped over onto his back. The Captain's eyes fluttered open, and he regarded the desperate, terrified, almost deranged flame burning wildly in Hanji's eyes.

"Levi, you aren't hurt. You're just dazed from the fall. You can walk, come on, get up! We have to fight, Levi! We have to fight for our lives!"

"Fight?" Levi whispered, his voice raspy and barely audible. "Why then… why didn't he fight? He… he just went limp in the titan's hand… he… he accepted death. Maybe… that's what we should do, Hanji. Not just us… all of humanity. We… we should accept our inevitable death. Just… just like Eren did…"

All of Levi's weak senses burst out like lightbulbs the moment Hanji's hand met with his face. She slapped his cheek hard, jerking his head off to the side.

His eyes widened slightly as he averted his gaze to stare at Hanji with shock.

Her scowl was furious, tears beginning to stream down her face.

"Don't ever say something like that again," She whispered. "I can take that from anyone else, but not from you. Not from the only one I know who never once lost hope. Levi… we have to live. This world is cruel, the little light that it gives us is almost always taken away in the end. But you're the only one I know who always fought to keep that light for as long as possible. You always knew how important it was to hold on. Don't lose sight of that now… not now, Levi, please…"

Levi tried to listen. He wanted to accept Hanji's words.

But how could he block out that infernal screaming?

And suddenly, it clicked.

Levi's eyes snapped wide open, and Hanji's jaw clamped shut in surprise.

_That screaming…_

_I can finally hear it properly…_

_But... what's it saying…?_

_Why…_

_why is it…_

_SAVE HIM! GET HIM OUT OF THERE! SAVE HIM!_

_why….?_

_HE COULD STILL BE ALIVE! _

_FIND THAT TITAN AND DESTROY IT!_

_Shut up… Eren's gone…._

_NO! HE GROWS CLOSER AND CLOSER TO DEATH EVERY MOMENT YOU LAY HERE!_

_ONLY YOU CAN SAVE HIM!_

_Shut up… leave me alone!_

_GET UP AND SAVE EREN!_

_Eren is lost! Let me DIE!_

_SAVE HIM NOW! EREN IS _ALIVE_! _

Levi felt his breathing stop.

_Eren…_

_do you remember that night when you told me how much you loved me?_

_I couldn't believe it at the time… I didn't want to. I was so afraid that it wasn't real._

_And do you remember that it never really sunk in until you gave yourself to me?_

_The look in your eyes… I will never forget those eyes. _

_Or your voice, whispering in my ear._

_In a world like this, those things are all I want to live for._

_For rare, stolen moments with you,_

_learning, growing in love with you…_

_fighting with you and making up with you, sleeping with you, worrying with you…_

_being with you._

_Eren…_

_loving you came unexpectedly. Admitting it was never easy, and hiding what we have has been a misery._

_But losing you…._

_the agony is unbearable._

_And…. _

_I have decided…._

_that this agony… will never be something that I will succumb to._

_I will never let myself feel the pain of losing you ever again._

_I'm going to fight._

_I'll fight to save you until the last wisps of my lifeforce are gone and I die knowing that all I did in the last moments of my life was try to get back to you._

_I'll save you Eren. Or I'll die trying._

_So that I won't forget the light in your eyes; they'll always be in front of me, full of life, full of love. Your voice will never fade from my memory._

_Eren… My love…._

"I'LL SAVE YOU!"

Hanji conveyed her astonishment with a sharp intake of breath. As Levi scrambled to his feet, Hanji jumped backwards onto her butt, staring up at him in shock.

Levi's eyes were darkened with determination that Hanji had never seen before.

"Now," Levi whispered. "Where is that titan."

The Captain's feral eyes scanned the battlefield, where the meager amount of soldiers left still fought the numerous titans surrounding them. Screams and sounds of swords and maneuver gear ripped through the air, but Levi couldn't hear. All he could hear was the pounding in his ears, and the screaming in his head.

And then his eyes found the titan. He recognized it's huge, disgusting belly. It's long, grimy hair. And its gruesome, hellish grin that had stolen his lover away from him.

For a moment, everything inside Levi stopped. His mind went blank, his breathing ceased, and his heart seemed to stop beating in his chest.

And then, all Levi saw was red.

It was a different red, different from the dirty, disgusting red of battle, of blood and anguish.

It was a bright, vibrant, burning red burning behind Levi's eyes, a determined anger that burned so hot that all Levi could see was the strength of his anger, of his need to get to Eren.

All that Levi could see was the furious power of his passion.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

All that Levi could do was scream as he shot forward, wind ripping through his hair as he sprinted forward faster than any horse. He couldn't think or feel anything that wasn't his need to save Eren. His lust for titan blood.

The titan saw Levi coming. It lumbered slowly through the air as it turned to face him, grinning sadistically down at him. It's languid hands reached down to try and grab the Captain, but he was entirely too fast for the monster. With a blood-curtling scream and two swipes of his trusty swords, the titan's hands were cut clean off. The giant creature roared in pain and stumbled backwards, the stumps on the end of it's arms steaming and pouring with blood.

_Good, _Levi thought. _I hope that hurt. But I'm just getting started. _

_Soon you'll know the true meaning of hurting the only one on this wretched earth I care about._

Having distracted the titan, Levi ran up it's arm, slicing his sword straight through the muscles, tendons and bones of the ligament. He listened with glee as the body parts snapped, twisted, and broke, causing wails of pain to fall from the titan's mouth.

Levi screamed at the top of his lungs, and used his gear to pull himself high into the sky above the titan after shooting his grappling hooks into the titan's eyes. Spinning through the air, Levi's swords finally met with the titan's nape, causing the body to jerk backward and go limp.

_The final stretch._

_It's all or nothing…_

_I have to do this._

As the titan's head tipped back and it's jaw hung wide open, Levi pulled his arms and legs into his body, and shut his eyes as he felt himself shoot down into the titan's mouth.

Instantly, Levi felt an overwhelming urge to throw up. His voice refused to cease in it's endless chains of screams as he slid down the titan's filthy, slimy, disgusting throat, descending towards the stomach.

Just before Levi exploded with claustrophobia, fear and anger, he slipped out of the bottom of the larynx and landed with a splash into the titan's stomach. Levi's screams became louder as he took in his surroundings.

He was in a pool of blood, waist deep in it. The stench of rotten flesh invaded his nose, and turned his screams into strangled wails as he gagged and pressed his hand over his mouth, tears streaming down his eyes. Floating within the mixture of blood and pieces of flesh that surrounded him were various body parts soaked in blood.

Continuing to scream with terror, with disgust, anger, with seemingly every emotion, Levi began to pull his arms through the hellish muck, searching for Eren's body. He struggled to keep his balance on the lining of the titan's stomach as he continued his search.

Suddenly, Levi felt his foot brush against a soft head of hair.

_Eren._

Levi sunk himself deeper into the bloody pieces of flesh, yelling louder in anguish and repulsion as his arms disappeared into the liquid. His hands grabbed for Eren, but his arms were too short.

_I have to go under._

Drawing in as much putrid air as his lungs would allow, Levi dipped his head under the surface of the muck.

He forced his body deeper into the liquid, blindly searching for Eren's body. The metallic taste of the blood surrounding him entered Levi's mouth, and he felt as he finally vomited into the liquid the small amount of food in his stomach.

_Will I ever find my way out of this? Which way is up? Where is the surface?_

_Am I going to die here in hell?_

Levi's heart leapt when he felt his hands touch the arms, shoulders and face that he no longer needed sight to recognize. He wrapped his arms around Eren, and kicked angrily at the bottom of the stomach until he finally broke the surface.

Levi shrieked and screamed his throat out, unable to open his eyes for fear of getting blood in his eyes, which he was completely covered in. He fumbled for one of his swords, and cut blindly at the walls of the stomach.

After a long struggle, Levi felt his blades pierce the outer skin of the titan, and he forced himself through the stomach of the titan and out of the body. His voice still ripping apart with screams, he saw the light of the sun through his closed eyelids.

He crawled away from the titan with an unresponsive Eren in tow, sliding down the side of it's body and collapsing onto the ground.

Eventually, Levi felt arms around him, carrying him up and away from the titan. He screamed and screamed, feeling for Eren who was no longer in his arms as his mind began to swim.

And Levi didn't stop screaming until his consciousness had slowly slipped away.


	19. Death

Even after everything went black, Eren still dreamed it, over and over.

Ceaselessly reliving the moment that he died.

_Why can't I move my body..._

_All I can do is stare defeat in the face..._

_All I can do is wait for death._

_Wait to lose..._

_Wait for my will to fight for humanity, my dream to kill every titan on earth.._

_To Disappear. _

_And yet..._

_I can't hear the screaming of my comrades anymore as they fight in vain to reach me in time. _

_Neither can I hear the horror, the death surrounding me..._

_All I can hear is the unutterable truth spinning around in my unresponsive head..._

_That I will never see Levi again._

_I will never be able to describe the fire that he set In me._

_But then again..._

_As if I ever could._

_As If I could ever even begin to tell him how much I cherish him. _

_But still..._

_My eyes are open, staring vacantly forward, as the titan lowers me inch by agonizing inch into its monstrous mouth. _

_And all I can see before everything amounts to nothing..._

_Is Levi, my love, running with fury in his eyes that I've never seen... To reach me._

_And my last thought that accumulates in my fading mind is a weakened whisper, one last plea for the sun on my face, for life, and for the chance to stay with the love of my life._

_"Levi."_

And then, Eren died.

At least, he thought that is what happened.

Until the astoundingly shocking moment that he felt arms around him, pulling him back.

And before Eren lost all ability to register his surroundings, he wondered vaguely,

If he may yet survive to see another day.

To see Levi again.

And somehow, even as the world around him never ceased to fade and fade away,

He knew that he would.

* * *

Coming back to reality proved to be nothing but bitterness. Levi never could have prepared himself for what happened when he opened his eyes.

The morning light of the sun filtering through the windows all but blinded the Captain as he groaned.

"Levi, you're finally awake!"

Levi cracked his eyes open to find that Hanji, her eyes red and swollen with tears, sat beside the bed in which he lay.

All at once, the events of the scouting mission came flooding back into Levi's mind, and his eyes popped open before he could stop them.

Levi also found that his ability to filter his words had finally snapped.

The Captain shot up in his bed, ignoring the pain that seared through his body and the panic protests from Hanji.

"Where's Eren?" Levi demanded, his heart pounding in his ears. "Hanji, where is he!? I need to see him now!"

Hanji pressed down on Levi's shoulders to force him down onto the bed.

"Eren is fine!" Hanji shouted. "He was released from the hospital two hours ago. Because of his titan powers he healed a lot faster than you did."

Levi took deep breaths as he tried to relax.

Looking into Hanji's eyes, a massively heavy weight crushed his heart as he realized that she knew.

She knew everything.

Tears pricked at Levi's eyes as he spoke with a trembling voice.

"How did you find out?"

Hanji was silent before answering very quietly.

"After we all witnessed what happened back at the scouting mission... The way that you actually jumped into a titan to save him, something you'd NEVER do... Erwin was the first to question the relationship between you and Eren."

Somehow, Levi and Hanji's fingers had become intertwined. Levi clung to her hand for life support as she continued.

"It was Armin who told us," she whispered sadly. "It wasn't a betrayal; Armin was given no choice but to tell us. He was in tears, I've never seen him so upset."

When Levi looked up with eyes blurred by tears, he saw that Hanji was crying too.

Levi tried to force down the terror building within him, but to no avail.

All of his worst nightmares were coming true.

After a long beat of tense silence, Levi whispered with inevitable apprehension.

"What will happen to us now?"

Hanji sobbed softly.

"Erwin didn't want to do this, but as commander of the scout regiment he had no choice but to inform the supreme commander of the situation."

Levi held his breath until Hanji finished.

"You have to go to court and accept the consequences of your actions."

Levi cried silently for a long time, sitting with Hanji, grieving for the past, grieving for now. Grieving his defiant heart that had been the end of him.

"We knew the risk," Levi whispered once more. "I understood that something like this was bound to happen."

Hanji looked up into Levi's eyes.

"It's so unfair," she whispered furiously. "Love should never have a consequence, or a price. In this world especially. There should not be rules for it, or limits set on it. It's so rare in this world, Levi. And I want you and Eren to stay together, the way it should be. You should never be separated, it makes me sick!"

Levi stared at Hanji with astonishment, and she did nothing but weep.

"It's what we all think," she said. "There isn't a single person here who hasn't cried since we heard the news."

Levi's heart lurched.

"How's Eren?" Levi asked, although he feared the answer.

Hanji cast her eyes down.

"We can't let you see him, and we can't let him see you. For a while as you slept, he was trying to beat down the door to get to you."

Levi felt his heart finally explode as his breath hitched in his throat, despair flooding his emotions.

"After a while, we had to drag Eren to the basement and lock him in there to keep him away," Hanji murmured. "Please, Levi. Don't make me do the same to you."

Levi felt more tears burn hot on his cheeks.

"I won't," he whispered. "But I need to know that he's alright. That's all that I want."

Hanji was silent for a long time.

"He will be. He has to be."

Levi nodded slowly, as a solemn silence swept over the two, and all they could do was hold each other's hands and weep soundlessly.

* * *

It was Armin who told Eren Levi's fate.

The blonde had been sitting on the roof of headquarters, waiting for Jean to show up, however wounded he may be from the battle.

But after waiting for all but a whole day, Armin began to understand.

He had lost sight of him in the midst of the battle, and now, Jean wasn't coming back.

Armin walked down from the roof, and soon after was summoned to Erwin's office.

Erwin then told Armin that Levi was going to court.

Armin wasn't surprised, or sad, or angry.

He felt nothing.

And the look conveyed in Eren's gaze upon hearing the news was that of nothingness.

Neither of them were able to feel any emotions anymore.

Eren was forced to stay in the basement of headquarters, chained, his thoughts empty, as Levi was escorted away. Armin stood with the rest of the dead silent scout regiment, watching Levi go.

No one could cry anymore.

Especially when darkness swept over them in a blanket of quiet night, and Levi's figure disappeared over the horizon.

* * *

**OH MY GOD THE END IS NIGH. SERIOUSLY, JUST TWO CHAPTERS LEFT AFTER THIS ONE. OMGGGGGGG.**

***cries***


	20. AUTHORS NOTE

Hello readers!:) I'm sorry I haven't been able to update for a few months. But i'm okay-ish now, and i'm back, so let's finish this :D here's a preview, just to prove to you guys that it's coming!

I love you guys.

xoxoxo,

SunInside 33

The only light that lead Eren, Armin, Hanji, and Mike through the streets of Trost was the full moon, casting a pale glow down onto them. They crept towards the middle of the city in the cover of shadows cast by the tall houses lining the streets. All the while, Eren's heart hammered in his chest. Running along the cobblestones as quietly as he could, Eren wondered how he had lost hope so deeply in the basement of headquarters. Cursing himself, he wondered how he had let Levi go so easily.

_By losing myself in despair, I've put the whole scout regiment, and humanity, in jeopardy. _

_Levi…_

_You once told me that I am a soldier before I am your lover. _

_Now I know the importance of your warning, but…_

_neither of us actually believed ourselves capable of following your advice, did we?_

_First, and foremost,_

_we would always answer to each other._

_And I guess what that really means is…_

_I'm not here solely for the sake of stopping the Military Police. _

_The others say that there's no way for you to escape the fact that what you and I loving each other was illegal._

_That even if we prove our relationship to be consensual, you'll still go to jail._

_But after everything that's happened between us…_

_I've realized now… that I just can't let you go._

_No matter what I have to do. _

_I won't let you go, Levi._

_Never. Never._

_Never._


End file.
